Curses and Lies
by LooneyLockhart
Summary: Luna has enough secrets she's kept from her husband Rolf to last a lifetime. Now a deathly spell placed on Luna's children threatens her secrets to unravel and the only way to keep her children alive is Neville Longbottom. *Full summary inside"
1. The First Lie

**I do not own Harry Potter. also, full summary is at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The First Lie<strong>

Neville Longbottom was a content man of twenty-three. He had just finished his business as an Auror and was suppose to begin his teaching at Hogwarts once the new school year began that September.

He was sitting in his kitchen in his small home in Hogsmeade, glaring at the wedding present that sat across from him on his kitchen table. He had received the invitation four months ago, but hadn't had the heart to RSVP. Finally, just a week before the wedding, he had replied yes and Luna had written him back personally, saying she was worried he wouldn't come. Neville was so close to saying no, but how was he suppose to say no to her? He loved her too much to do anything that could cause her to be upset.

He hadn't liked the man she was marrying. Rolf Scamander was from a wealthy family, who lived in a large white house with some of the fanciest things he'd ever seen. When Luna had returned from her travels a year ago he had thrown her a welcome home party at his home, which Neville was horribly uncomfortable in.

After looking through the large amount of people he had found her, standing next to a tall, strong looking man with sandy brown hair and broad shoulders. He noticed girls fawning over him and Neville felt his self esteem go down to mere zero levels standing next to Rolf. Neville learned he was a magizoologist and had met Luna on his own travels. As Neville chatted with Rolf he noticed the change in Luna's appearance he hadn't noticed before. Her radish earrings were gone and her Butterbeer cork necklace no where to be seen.

He saw a change in Luna, _his_ Luna was changing for a man Neville didn't know, and he wasn't happy about it. Neville had politely rejected invitations to parties for them after that, not wanting to see what else Luna had changed for that man. Now, here he was, sitting across from the plant he bought them as a wedding present, wondering why he was even still going.

He heard a knock at the door, and he quickly went to answer it.

As soon as he opened the door, a blonde blur rushed in and into his kitchen. He closed the door, a confused look on his face, and followed her into his kitchen. "Luna?" He called. She was fixing herself a glass of water, her hands trembling horribly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so scared, Neville." Luna mumbled, turning to him. Her cheeks were tear stained and her skin paled from worry. Neville quickly walked to her and lead her to the living room. "What about?" he asked, although he knew the answer. "Marriage." She whispered the word, hugging herself and staring at the ground. "What's so scary, Luna? I thought you loved him." Neville felt his heart sink, saying the words he hated to say.

Luna nodded, "My father, he told me something the other day, and I'm quite worried about it. I never knew until now and now I have no idea how Rolf will handle it. It's one of the scariest things my father could have ever told me, and he's told me quite a few frightening stories." she explained.

Neville gave her a curious look, "What did your father say?" he asked. Luna gulped, "Apparently, a spell was set on the Lovegood family almost two hundred years ago. My great, great, great grandfather was in an arranged marriage with a woman he didn't love. The woman's mother was so upset that he didn't love her daughter that she placed a spell on him, a spell she came up with herself, but it backfired and was placed on the entire Lovegood family."

"What was the spell?" Neville asked.

"If a member of the Lovegood family has a baby, both parents must love and be with the baby everyday for the first year, otherwise the baby will die. My great, great, great grandfather was forced to produce an heir so he had to have a baby with his wife. He wasn't informed of the spell and the baby died a month later. They tried again but they had the same outcome. The spell was working perfectly until my great, great, great grandfather's brother's children began dying. On the woman's death bed, she admitted to placing the spell on my grandfather, but never came up with a counter curse, and died without lifting the spell from us. My grandfather learned his lesson and began to love his children. It was never a problem before because all the Lovegood's have loved their children and abide by the spell, but I'm so scared! What if Rolf needs to leave on business?" she asked Neville, her eyes brimming with tears.

Neville pulled her into a hug and began rocking her back and forth, "Then he will cancel. As long as he's aware of this then I'm sure he will find a way to stay home for a year. You have nothing to worry about, Luna. No one would ever leave if they knew it would kill their child."

Luna wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Neville's heart beating faster every time he felt Luna's breath against his chest. He wanted to tell her so badly, tell her how much he loved her, but felt he'd be taking advantage of this moment, not to mention she was to be marriage in less than a week.

Luna pulled away from him, staring up at his eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked him. "Tell me the truth."

Neville's mind fogged, feeling his whole body being engulfed by her large, wonderful blue eyes. He placed a stray hair behind Luna's ear, "How much I wish I were Rolf."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"For marrying you." He answered.

Luna stared at him with wide eyes, "Why in the world would you say that?" She asked. Neville blushed, realizing what he had just told her. "After the battle, I wanted to tell you my feelings for you. When I finally saw you, I decided not to. It wasn't until you left for your trip around the world did I realize I should have told you sooner. Then you came back with Rolf and I knew it was too late, but, I-I love you, Luna. I always have." he explained nervously.

Luna stared at him surprised, before her expression turned blank. She stared down at her lap, twiddling with her thumbs. "Oh, Neville," She mumbled, shaking her head. "You should have told me this sooner."

He nodded, "I-I know, I don't expect you to feel the same; I'm sure if you did you wouldn't be marrying Rolf, But-" Neville was cut off by Luna pushing him back on the couch. She gently pressed her lips to his and gripped his shirt with both hands. Neville didn't have time to think or even ask questions. All he did was pull her closer to him, kissing her harder.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in front of the vanity set up in the master suit of Rolf's home, soon to be her home as well. She stared at her Butterbeer cork necklace and wondered if it would be appropriate to wear. She shook her head; she knew Rolf's mother would tell her to remove them after the ceremony.<p>

A knock came from the door and Luna stood up, picking up the ends of her lace and beaded dress to walk, and opened the door. A house elf named Teeny stared down at her feet, fumbling with her hands nervously, "Y-You have a visitor, Miss Luna."

Luna nodded, "Send them in, Teeny." she said, turning around and returning to the vanity. She began to powder her nose when the door squeaked open and Neville slowly walked inside, wearing his dress robes and holding a potted plant with bright yellow and pink flowers.

Luna's face flushed deeply and she stared down at her lap.

Neville placed the plant on a small table next to the door, glancing around the room. "This is your bedroom with Rolf, I presume." he said, his voice dripping with anger.

Luna quickly stood up and turned to him, "Neville, I-"

"Let me talk." He told her quickly. "I told you my feelings, Luna; I got it all out there. Six years too late, I know, but I got it out there. Do you have any idea how hurt I felt the next morning when I woke up and you were gone? Do you?" He asked her, his voice cracking.

Luna bit her lip, "I am sorry, Neville."

"You used me!" Neville told her, his voice rising. Luna shook her head, running up to him, "I did not! I would never use you, Neville." She argued back.

He shook his head, turning away from her, "What I gave you; that means _nothing_ now. You're still getting married to _him_," He spat, clenching his fists.

Luna gently touched his shoulder, pulling him to look at her. "It doesn't mean nothing. I just can not throw away my promise to Rolf because of one night with you. It is not fair to him or his family."

"Who cares?" Neville shot back, taking her by her shoulders and staring at her with a pleading expression, "I love you, and what we did that night, only two people who love each other can do that, am I wrong?"

Luna slowly shook her head. He nodded happily, "Right. So why are we not running away together as we speak? If you love me at all you'll leave now."

Luna shook her head, "It isn't that simple, Neville. When someone makes a promise they must stick with it. I promised Rolf I'd marry him. I do love Rolf,"

"More then me." Neville finished, his shoulders falling and his face slump.

Luna shook her head, gently touching his cheek, "Neville, I can not answer that. You have really given my heart a conflict, but my wedding is mere minutes away. I can not think this over anymore. I _will_ be marrying Rolf today."

Neville let go of her, stepping back towards the door, his expression hurt. "Fine, marry him. I don't bloody well care anymore." he said through clenched teeth. He turned to the door, and stormed out.

Luna quickly ran out and watched him quicken his pace down the long hall towards the stairs, before leaving the estate.

Luna fell to the floor, her arms on either side of her body. Teeny ran down the hall towards her, "Miss Luna, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Luna nodded, slowly finding it in her to stand up. "Y-Yes, I am quite alright, Teeny."

"W-Would you like me to inform Master Rolf and have the ceremony delayed?"

Luna shook her head, "No. It shall go on as planned, Teeny. I will be right down." she said, returning into the bedroom. She walked towards her vanity again, picking up a pair of white high heels and placing them on her feet. She glanced around the room once more, her eyes landing on Neville's plant.

She walked over to it, stumbling slightly as she tried to balance herself in the high heels. She gently touched the petals and sighed. It was so like Neville to give a plant as a gift. She found herself smiling at the thought, quickly blinking back tears.

Her father peeked his head in the door and gave his daughter a smile, "Darling, are you ready?" he asked her happily.

Luna nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the flowers, "Perfectly ready, dad." She whispered, taking in a deep breath and walking out the door with her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Full Summary:**

**'Luna Scamander has given birth to twins. Those twins are dying. They are dying because of a spell placed on the Lovegood family two hundred years before stating a baby born from a Lovegood must be loved and be with their parents everyday by _both_ their parents, and no matter how hard Luna and Rolf try, their children slowly drift from them every day. So why is it when Luna's old friend Neville Longbottom comes to visit them, they begin getting better? Just what secrets is Luna trying to hide from Neville and the Scamander family?'**

**there's the first chapter. I just wanted to write my own story about this. I've seen stories about Rolf beating Luna so she escapes with her kids and seeks comfort with Neville, or that Luna and Rolf devorce and she, again, seeks comfort in Neville and I just wanted to give a story like this a try. I'm posting this story, and I don't mind if you review. I plan on following through with his story, so I hope you stick around and read the rest of the story. Thanks.**


	2. Ten Months Later

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Ten Months Later<strong>

Neville crossed his arms bitterly as he walked behind Ginny and Harry.

Ginny's hair was pulled back into a bun and she locked her arms with her husband, Harry. They were both dressed in their finest, with Ginny not even trying to hide her partial baby bump. Neville felt uncomfortable in his dress robes, itching to take them off and return to his normal attire.

It was mid April, and he was invited to a party Luna and Rolf were throwing in honor of an award Rolf had won for his discoveries as a magizoologist. He would have immediately thrown out the invitation if Ginny and Harry weren't visiting him that day. Ginny had squealed excitedly, saying Harry and herself were invited as well, and they could all go together. She would not take no for an answer and even went as far as picking out Neville's dress robes for him. Ginny had left her and Harry's son, James, with her parents for the night, and had told Neville before that Hermione and Ron would be meeting them there.

They walked up the steps of the large house, and left their coats with the house elves at the door.

"Look, there they are!" Ginny said happily, pointing to a couple standing close together by the staircase.

Hermione was well into her first pregnancy, her belly swelling to near popping levels and she looked rather uncomfortable standing there. As they walked closer to her, they noticed she was holding her shoes in her hands. "Finally," Hermione said breathlessly. Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, "Sorry. Neville took his sweet time getting ready." She said, causing Hermione to shoot him daggers. "Well, let's get to our table quickly." Hermione told them, pointing to an empty table in a room off the large foyer.

Ron chuckled as Hermione and Ginny rushed ahead of them, "Pregnancies." He mumbled to Harry, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I wonder how it would be if Luna had been pregnant with them."

"What?" Neville asked them, shocked. Harry looked back at Neville, a confused look on his face. "You didn't know? I thought you knew."

Neville shook his head, burying his hands deep in his pockets, "I haven't spoken to her since the wedding. We had a, well, a falling out."

Harry gave him a look, "That's odd. Why would she invite you here if you had a falling out?" He asked. Ron shrugged and Neville shook his head, "Now you know why I didn't want to come."

They made it to the table, and Harry took a seat next to Ginny, Ron next to Hermione and Neville next to Ginny and Ron. "Did you know about Neville and Luna?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny jumped, startled, and stared at Neville, "W-What?" She asked nervously. Neville nodded, "That we had a falling out months ago."

Ginny sighed, "Oh. Yes I knew."

Harry gave her a disbelieving look, "Then why did you insist he come tonight, darling? He must be completely uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Neville said, exasperated. Ginny bit her lip, "I thought they could fix things tonight. You two were the best of friends; you can't let one little disagreement ruin your friendship."

"What was this disagreement over?" Ron asked. All eyes moved to Neville and crossed his arms again, "I didn't approve of her marrying Rolf."

The air around them grew tense and Ron stared down at his lap, "Well, that's a pretty good reason to have a falling out." he mumbled.

The room became quiet and everyone's gaze turned to the staircase. Neville turned around in his seat his breath hitched.

His eyes were locked on Luna. She was wearing a light gray silk dress that tied around her neck. Her hair was tied in a knot at the base of her neck, with the rest of her hair dangling down past her lower back. Her dress hugged her closely, finally loosening at the hips and hung straight down passed her feet. Her arm was locked with her husband, Rolf, who was smiling at everyone happily, giving them warm _hello_s and _thanks for coming_'s. His face was the complete opposite of Luna's, which was tired looking and her lips curved downward slightly, her eyes glazed over in thought.

Neville stared at her, not believing at all that she had been pregnant. Her body didn't look like it at all.

Luna finally snapped back to reality and she met eyes with Ginny, who stood up and waved her over. Luna whispered something to Rolf, who nodded and kissed her cheek, before letting Luna go. She hurried over to the table, walking passed Neville completely and hugged Ginny. "You've gotten so big." Luna commented, placing a hand on Ginny's stomach.

Ginny blushed and laughed, "Thanks. Only four months too! I think this baby is gonna be big."

"It might be twins, Ginny. I was this big at four months."

"Don't even joke, Luna." Harry commented, "With James already, it's going to be a mad house. I can't even think about twins." he laughed.

Luna chuckled turning her attention to Hermione and Ron. She walked over to them and leaned down to hug Hermione, "When is she due?" Luna asked. Hermione rubbed her stomach, "In just two weeks. Ron insisted I stay home tonight but I couldn't miss this. Do we get to see the twins tonight?" she asked.

Luna shook her head, "They've already been placed in bed. I couldn't stand to hear them cry just to wake them up for a party. I hope you understand."

Hermione nodded, "It's quite alright. Maybe after Rose is born we can schedule a play date?"

Luna paused, biting her lip, before shrugging her shoulders, "That would be lovely, Hermione. We shall see when the time comes."

Finally, Luna lifted her eyes to look at Neville. He felt his stomach flip at how beautiful she looked, but noticed the small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had had twins. He wondered what they were.

"Hello Neville." She breathed out. Neville gave her a nod. Before she could say anymore, a house elf ran passed the crowd breathlessly, and began tugging on Luna's hand. Neville recognized the elf as Teeny and watched Luna bend down to her and listened Teeny whisper something to her.

Luna's face paled and she pushed passed Teeny and roughly pushed the people in the crowd out of her way, lifting her dress as she ran up the stairs.

Hermione, Ron and Harry shared a confused look, "What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Neville had watched her go, and Ginny quickly looked at Hermione, "Did you catch what Teeny said to her?" she asked. Hermione shook her head, "Something about not sleeping?"

Ginny sighed, resting her head in her hands and taking a seat. "Oh, no." She mumbled. "What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. Ginny shook her head, "I can't say." she mumbled.

Neville didn't know what came over him, but he stood up and slowly walked through the crowd and up the stairs. He had no idea where he was going. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking down both ends of the hallway. He noticed a door opened in the hallway to his right and walked towards it. He peered inside and examined the room. It was pitch black, the only light coming from a moving nightlight from the back wall, projecting the outline of many different animals onto the wall and ceiling. The walls appeared to be painted light blue and two cribs sat parallel to each other, sitting under two large windows. A rocking chair was in the other corner of the room, and a large wardrobe stood between the door and rocking chair. Double doors stood between the cribs, leading onto a balcony and two nightstands sat next to each crib.

Luna stood at the crib in the far corner, her arms brought up close to her chest and she was rocking her body back and forth, mumbling something. Teeny stood close to her, peering up at her, playing with her hands nervously. Neville took a step forward, accidentally tapping the door with his foot.

Teeny and Luna both jumped and turned quickly.

Neville noticed the smallest form of a baby in Luna's arms, laying there, barely moving. Teeny quickly ran up to Neville, "No!" She said worriedly, "Contamination! You might contaminate them! They are not well! Get out!" She demanded, trying her best to push Neville out of the room.

"It's alright, Teeny!" Luna called quickly. Teeny turned and gave Luna a confused look, "Miss?" She mumbled. Luna nodded, "He is a friend. He may come in." She said going back to rocking the baby back and forth.

Teeny nodded, and excused herself from the room, apparating away. Neville stood in the doorway, uncomfortably, staring at Luna for a few moments. "You can see him, if you'd like." Luna mumbled, keeping her gaze on the baby.

Neville took a few steps forward, "They're sick?" He asked her, trying to glance into the second crib. Luna nodded sadly. Neville took another step forward, "Is it really alright for me to be here?" he asked.

Luna nodded, "I'm sure you are not going to contaminate them anymore then they already are."

"What's wrong with them exactly?" He asked her, finally getting a good look at the baby in her hands. His cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes reflected his mother's. He had a few pieces of brown hair on the top of his head, and his hands were moving slightly, but he didn't appear to have the energy to move them upward, like he appeared to be wanting to.

Luna bit her lip, "The mediwitches at St. Mungo's do not know. They found nothing wrong with either of the boys. I assume it is the spell."

Neville thought back to the story Luna had told him all those months ago, and he gave her a disbelieving look. "Does Rolf not love them?" He asked angrily. Luna shook her head quickly, "Rolf loves them more then anything. In fact, I encouraged him to have this party so he could get his mind off of the stress. I assume it is my fault they are like this." She explained.

Neville gave her a look, "What? Luna, look at you. You obviously love them. Why would you say it is your fault?" he asked.

Luna shrugged, and then turned around to reach for a bottle placed on the nightstand between the beds. She placed the bottle into his mouth, but he began to whine and push the bottle out of his mouth with his tongue. Luna tried her best to keep the bottle in his mouth but it was no use, and she placed it back down on the nightstand.

"I've been trying, but this month has been the hardest. The mediwitches…" She paused, her voice cracking. "They don't give them long." she said, looking away from her baby and at the wall.

Neville felt his heart ache and he desperately wanted to wrap her in a hug and tell her it would be alright, but felt it to be horribly inappropriate because of their current status as friends.

Neville glanced down at the baby, "May I?" He asked, holding out his arms. Luna glanced back at him, then down at her son. She slowly nodded her head, "Be careful, though. He is horribly frail." She whispered, moving closer to him and slowly passing him into Neville's arms.

Neville stared down at the baby. He couldn't believe how small he was in his arms. He felt like he would fit in the palm of his hand if he tried. He moved the baby's blanket around the baby and stroked his finger gently over the baby's thin face.

"What's his name?" He asked. "Lorcan." Luna answered. She turned her head to the second crib, "His younger brother's name is Lysander."

"Lorcan and Lysander." Neville repeated, "They sound like names you'd pick." Neville said amusingly. Luna half smiled and nodded, "Thank you." she mumbled.

Neville slowly rocked Lorcan back and forth, slowly bouncing back from one leg to another, walking around the room. Luna leaned against the crib, smiling at the sight.

Luna noticed little mumbles and murmurs coming from Lorcan and she stood on her tiptoes to see him better. He was slowly moving his arms closer to his face, and his mouth moved back and forth, making little baby noises.

Luna stepped forward, smiling at him. "I think he's finally getting tired."

"Has be been sleeping?" Neville asked. Luna shook her head, "For a few minutes every night. He can't sleep because he's hungry, but his body won't let him eat. Every time he eats he throws it up so he's finally refused to eat all together, which causes him to not sleep."

Luna thought for a moment, then moved her arms under Neville's, "May I have him back please?" She asked. Neville nodded, passing him along.

"If you don't mind, Neville, I would like to try to put him down. You can return to the party now."

Neville nodded, "Alright. I'll see you downstairs." He said to her, turning around and walking out the door. Luna waited until he was out of the room before reaching for the bottle on the nightstand and bringing it to Lorcan's mouth.

He opened it eagerly, and Luna began feeding him. She felt her eyes stinging as he hurriedly sucked the milk down. She was so consumed at the sight of her son actually eating she failed to notice Ginny walking up behind her.

She placed a comforting arm on Luna's shoulder and she turned her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "He's eating." She whispered to her. Ginny nodded.

Lorcan finished his bottle quickly and Luna placed him down into the crib. Her and Ginny watched as Lorcan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep within seconds.

Ginny took Luna's shoulder and lead her outside to the balcony. She closed the door behind her, while Luna took a few steps forward and leaned on the concrete railing.

"Luna," Ginny breathed out.

Luna shook her head, "Don't say it, Ginny."

Ginny rushed up to her, giving Luna a disbelieving look. "Don't say it?" She repeated. "Luna, I have to! You told me what happened before your wedding and I've been nice and haven't breathed a word to anyone, including my own husband, and I refused to voice my opinion when the twins became sick but now you can not deny it! They're sick because Neville isn't with them, and that's because-!" Luna cut her off by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ginny, please. I'm begging you, please do not say anything."

Ginny gently removed Luna's hand and took both her hands in hers. "Luna, those are your sons in there. They're _dying_ and no matter how badly you want to deny it, Rolf is _not_ their father, and him crying and loosing sleep over them will not get them better. They need their real father. They _need_ Neville."

Luna bit her lip, "Rolf will hate me." She mumbled, staring out at their large garden.

Ginny shrugged, "I can't promise Rolf won't be angry and I can't promise your marriage will work after this but those are your sons. You can't let them die because your scared Rolf will leave."

Luna looked at Ginny, "Neville most likely still hates me. If Rolf leaves, I'm sure Neville still won't have me. He believes I choose Rolf over him, which I did."

"Only out of _fear_!" Ginny protested.

Luna shook her head, "He'll hate me. He will love the boys, but he'll never want anything to do with me. They will grow up in broken homes, going back and forth visiting Neville and myself. I don't want them to grow up like that."

"You'd rather have them die?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Luna shook her head, "No. I could never wish that on them. They do not deserve it."

"So what will you do?" Ginny asked, frustrated. Luna sighed, "I will have to find a way to have Neville here every day."

"But Rolf doesn't particularly like Neville. He could get suspicious."

Luna nodded. "I'll handle it. I just know I do not want my sons to die and I can't have this marriage fail."

Ginny placed her hand on Luna's cheek, giving her a small smile, "You know you have me in case you need anything."

Luna nodded, "Of course. For now, though, I believe I can handle this. You should return to the party. I'll be down in a bit."

Ginny gave her a worried look, but slowly nodded her head and walked back inside. Luna watched her go, then turned and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon that night and she brought her hands together and up to her chest.

"I wish you were here, mum." She whispered. "I could use your guidance."

* * *

><p>Rolf and Luna stood at the door later that night, hugging their guest goodbye and shaking their hands, thanking them for coming. Finally, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville came up. They were the last ones out and Luna gave them all a hug goodbye besides Neville. He stood in front of her, giving her a toothless smile. "This was nice." He finally said to her. She nodded, "We must do it again." Luna told him, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Rolf glanced at them and placed his arm around Luna, "Lovely seeing you again Neville. We do hope you're enjoying yourself at Hogwarts."<p>

Neville gave Rolf a nod, trying hard not to give him a glare as well. "Have a nice night." Neville told them, following his friends out of the house.

The doors closed on their own and Rolf and Luna walked upstairs hand in hand. They turned left down the hall and into their large bedroom.

Luna sat down on the bed, fiddling with her thumbs while Rolf undressed behind her. He was saying something to her, but she was busy thinking, staring blankly at the dark hard wood floors.

"Darling?" Rolf said, crawling across the bed and gently touching Luna's shoulder. Luna turned to look at him, a weak smile on her lips.

"I saw you leave the party earlier. Were the boys alright?" Rolf asked. Luna nodded, "I was able to feed Lorcan and he finally went to sleep." she said, trying her best to sound happy.

Rolf's face lit up and he hugged her, "That's wonderful, Luna! They're getting better!" he said happily.

Luna pulled away from him. She looked at her husband thoughtfully, taking in his happy expression. He had changed into his dark green pajamas and his hair hung in his face. His smile stretched ear to ear and he looked almost as happy as he was on their wedding day.

Luna sighed, "They are getting better." She mumbled. She took her hand in his, and looked him in the eyes. "I know why they are getting better, too."

Rolf gave her a look, "What do you mean?" he asked.

She took in a breath. "They're getting better, because they were with their father tonight."

Rolf looked taken aback, "I-I don't understand, Luna. I'm their father."

Luna bit her lip, "No. No, you're not. You're not their father, Rolf." Luna breathed out, finally admitting it out loud. "Neville Longbottom is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**next chapter will be up shortly. **

**I wonder if you're confused a little by what Luna and Ginny were talking about. **

**anyways, tell me what you think. thanks.**


	3. The Second Lie

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Second Lie<strong>

Rolf stared at Luna, wide eyed.

"Let me explain," She began. He nodded, "Yes, please do." he said angrily. Luna sighed, "I had slept with Neville a week before our wedding, but I didn't have any idea you weren't the father until the moment they were born."

"Are you saying you've known I wasn't there father this past month?" Rolf asked angrily, jumping up from their bed. Luna sighed and nodded her head, "Yes."

Rolf gawked at her, laughing out of frustration. "You must be mad, Luna. You're telling me you risked your children's health by keeping this a secret?"

"_My_ children?" Luna questioned. Rolf nodded, "Seeing as I'm not the father, there appears to be no reason to say they are mine anymore!" he said, walking across the room. Luna followed him, "No," she told him sternly. "You are their father. You sat with me for five hours of labor and birth, you've cried for them and worried over them, lost sleep over them, you are their father."

He gave her a look, "Not that that isn't well and all, but calling them my children, is not the same as them _being_ my children. I am from a well to do family, I must have a blood heir and they can no longer be it!" he said angrily. Luna sighed, "Please don't leave." She mumbled, gently touching his hand, trying to find the courage to grab it.

Rolf sighed, "I couldn't leave you. Could you imagine the press? They'd have a field day." He turned to her, "I'm sure we can work through this. But, the boys, how are they going to survive without their real father?" he asked.

Luna bit her lip, thinking.

"Surely, we can't tell Longbottom. Knowing him he'd want rights to them; then everyone would know about your affair, and that won't look good for the family. We don't need any more stress." Rolf thought out loud, tapping his chin.

Luna glanced out their window and at their garden. "What if he became our gardener?" She asked him. Rolf gave her a look, "He's a professor at Hogwarts. Why in the world would he take a second job as a gardener?" he asked her. Luna glanced at him, "We could use a spell and kill all the plants, then offer him double his salary at Hogwarts. Convince him to come every night or maybe every other night and every day during the summer. We'll demand the house elves stay away from the gardens and the babies. That way when he does arrive he has work, and when he reports to me I will simply ask him to hold one or both while I fix them a bottle."

"He won't catch on?" Rolf asked her.

Luna bit her lip. She hated what they were going to do. Admitting the truth from her own mouth, she half hoped she would be able to tell Neville the truth; but Rolf was already upset with her for her mistakes, she couldn't risk it by asking to tell Neville.

She slowly shook her head, "No, no he won't suspect a thing."

Rolf nodded, walking back over to the bed. "Once the twins are healthy enough we'll start trying again." he told her. Luna sighed and nodded her head. "So after their first birthday?" She asked him. Rolf gave her a look, "No. It should only take a few months of visits from Longbottom to make them healthy again. I suppose we should start trying in about four months."

Luna's breath hitched. She was going to be pregnant again in just four months? She had no idea what to expect. She had to be with two bouncing five month olds with another baby growing inside her? She couldn't imagine herself with a big pregnant belly trying to bend down and pick up one of the twins when they're crying. She couldn't deny him this though. She walked towards the bed and nodded her head at him, agreeing.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Luna stood in the nursery, watching as her babies slept. She had cursed her garden that morning, and their entire backward was gray and dead, making one believe they were in a graveyard.<p>

She quietly left the room, happy that the house wasn't filled with the sound of hysterical crying like it normally was.

As she descended the stairs she saw the front door open and Teeny pulled Neville inside, clad in his robes from Hogwarts and carrying a brief case in one hand and a stack of books in the other.

Luna chuckled at Neville's pointed hat. He really had taken on the role of Herbology Professor well.

Teeny panted, keeping her clutch on Neville's robe. "M-Miss Luna! I brought him! Just like you asked!" She said happily. Luna smiled, walking up to them, "Very good, Teeny. I am proud of you."

Teeny blushed and nodded her head. "You may return to your work, Teeny. I would like to talk to Neville alone." she told her. Teeny nodded and apparated out of the room, leaving Neville and Luna alone in the foyer.

Neville fumbled around in his arms, and held up a letter, "I appreciate your letter, but you didn't have to send Teeny as well."

"I wanted to make sure you came as soon as your classes were over." Luna told him, turning on her heal and heading back towards the stairs. Neville quickly followed her, "What kind of job are you offering me?" He asked her.

Luna's thoughts were broken from the loud wail of one of her children crying upstairs. She sighed. She knew if one cried, the other wasn't far behind. She hurried her pace up the stairs and Neville followed her.

They turned into the babies' room, "You can leave your things on the floor by the door." Luna called over her shoulder, walking over to Lorcan's crib. She slowly picked up the crying baby and bounced him in her arms, smiling at him and giggling, "Why are you crying?" She said in a silly voice. "You're okay," She cooed, rocking him back and forth.

Neville watched her, half smiling at her as she made silly faces at her crying baby.

Luna snapped out of it and looked sharply at Neville, "I hate to ask, but could you please hold Lysander for me? They're both still weak, so it's very unwise to try and hold them both at the same time just yet." she explained.

Neville nodded quickly, walking towards the second crib. He stared at the baby, smiling. He thought it awful to smile at a crying and ill infant but he couldn't help it. He thought it was amazing that this baby was the mirror image of Lorcan. He reached his arms down and slid his hand under Lysander's head and the other arm under his backside. He lifted the baby to his chest and held him tightly, bouncing back from one leg to another.

He made his way next to Luna and stared at the now calm Lorcan and the whimpering Lysander. Lorcan didn't have the darker bags under his eyes like he did the night before, which meant he had slept well last night, but Lysander appeared to be much thinner than his brother, and his skin was almost transparent. Neville felt if he looked at Lysander's bare chest he'd be able to make out the baby's ribcage and maybe even the outline of his lungs and heart.

"You're doing well, Neville." Luna commented in her dreamy voice. Neville smiled down at the baby in his arms, "I don't assume the job you want me to do is babysitting, Luna."

Luna shook her head, "Follow me." She said, walking to the double doors and pulling them open, taking the four of them outside.

Luna leaned her hip against the concrete railing while Neville stared wide eyed at the large and dead garden before him.

"You see, The Scamander family is known for throwing family parties during the summer. It's quite a tradition and Rolf and I took over this tradition once we were married, but ourselves and the house elves have been so focused on the boys we have not been able to mend the garden. The first party we're having is in two weeks. Since you are an expert at plants we were hoping you could start by fixing what you can see from the first floor, and then work your way back. It would mean a great deal to us and-"

"Luna," Neville said baffled. "Do you have any idea how large this garden is? It's-It's half the size of a Quidditch field! It's end of term at Hogwarts and exams are underway, I-I can't just leave every day to tend on this garden. It's impossible for one person, I-I can't-"

Luna interrupted him, "We'll do anything, Neville." She said, her eyes pleading. "We'll have the house elves help you, we'll feed you and supply you with clothes and tools, and we'll purchase you all the food for the plants,"

"Luna, really," Neville insisted

"We'll pay you double your salary at Hogwarts." Luna cut in.

Neville's eyes grew wide. Double? The thought of it made his mind go crazy with how much it would help. He could be completely caught up on his house bills and his parents' hospital bills. He knew he'd be tired every day and he had no idea how his performance at Hogwarts would be but he couldn't stop thinking about how much it would help.

"You really mean that?" he asked her. She nodded, turning her attention back to the garden. "Of course. It isn't like we can't pay you double, so it's not a problem. We just need you here as much as possible. If you could, coming here every day to help with the garden for as much time as you have could help. Garden parties are something the Scamander family lives for and since I am one of them now we've taken up the responsibility of holding them each year, so having a beautiful garden can help a lot."

"Help what?" Neville asked curiously.

Luna sighed, "Help with getting a little bit more approval from his family."

"They don't approve of you?" Neville asked shocked. Luna shrugged, looking down at Lorcan, who was now playing with a strand of her hair hanging over her shoulder. "They didn't approve of Rolf marrying someone, well, not in their class. So we've been trying to prove that he made the right choice."

Neville thought back to the first day he met Rolf, when he saw her without her radish earrings and her Butterbeer cork necklace. Now he understood why she didn't have them. She was trying to get their approval, to prove they belonged together and how they were willing to make sacrifices along the way to prove themselves. He felt his heart clench.

"I'll do it." He told her, biting his lip. Luna's eyes brightened and she stared at him, "Really?" She asked. He nodded, "I'll only be able to work maybe a half hour during weekdays, and maybe two hours on weekends, but I'll do it."

Luna felt like she could hug him, but figured it would be bad, seeing as they were both holding very frail infants. "Perfect. Can you start tomorrow?" she asked.

Neville nodded, "I'll come by after my last class. Just don't send Teeny like you did today. I'd like to put away all my books and change out of my robes." he said, glancing down at himself.

Luna looked him over, "Is your work at Hogwarts hard?" she asked. Neville chuckled, "I rather love teaching, it's the discipline I find hard to handle."

"Discipline?" Luna asked curiously. He nodded, "I was appointed head of Gryffindor house at the beginning of the year. Since McGonagall is headmistress now she can't also be head of the house so she appointed it to me."

"Who was it before you?" Luna asked. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he didn't quite enjoy the job and made it clear when I started working there. So McGonagall appointed it to me."

Luna smiled, "You must make a wonderful head of house, Neville."

He found himself blushing at the compliment, and quickly brushed it off. "N-Now, do you happen to have a green house or some type of tool shed?" he asked her. Luna nodded, leading him and the babies out of the room, down the stairs, through the kitchen and out onto the backyard patio.

She led him across the large backyard, towards an old wooden shed. "We have all the tools in here for you. Help yourself to everything, and I have already informed the house elves to let you help yourself to anything in the kitchen. You must report to me when you arrive here and when you're done and leaving, though." she explained.

"You already informed them? Sounds like you knew I'd take the job." Neville chuckled, glancing down at Lysander as he tried his best to grip Neville's robes. Luna half smiled, "I couldn't possibly know you'd take the job. I simply made an assumption you'd like my offer."

He nodded, continuing to bounce Lysander up and down. Luna found it hard not to smile, "Come. Let's bring them back upstairs so you can return to Hogwarts." she said, walking passed him and back towards the house.

They returned to the nursery, but Neville kept his hold on Lysander. He stared down at the baby happily, taking up Luna's habit and making silly faces at the calm baby. Neville quickly snapped out of it, and stared up at Luna, "Where's Rolf?" he asked. Luna shrugged, "At work, most likely."

"Shouldn't he be here?" he asked, nodding his head towards Lorcan and then down at Lysander. Luna shook her head, "I told you last night. It's me that's making them sick, not Rolf. I'm the one who doesn't love them enough." she explained.

Neville gave her a disbelieving look, "You must be joking, Luna."

She shook her head, "It is me, don't worry. Hopefully, soon, all will be well." She mumbled. "What do you mean?" He asked. Luna sighed, "I plan on only sleeping five hours a night soon, so I can spend more hours with them."

Neville's face scrunched in concern, then stared down at the small baby in his hands. How could two babies, weighing no more then ten pounds each, cause his old friend so much trouble?

"You can put him down in his crib now, Neville. He seems calm enough to put down." Luna told him, turning around to place Lorcan in his crib as well. Neville obeyed, and turned back to Luna once they were free.

"What time do you believe you'll be here tomorrow?" Luna asked, walking over to Neville's things and picking them up. He quickly began helping her, "Oh, um, classes are normally over around four. So expect me at four thirty if that's alright."

Luna nodded, handing him his books. "That's perfectly fine. Feel free to floo here. We have a fireplace in our dining room." she explained, leading him out of the room.

He nodded, "That sounds perfect."

She lead him back downstairs, towards a different hallway, on the right side of the staircase, and into a large dining room with a crystal chandelier in the center and a white and stone fireplace against the far wall.

Neville walked inside the large fireplace, while Luna held out the cauldron of floo powder. "See you tomorrow, Neville." She said to him, meeting his eyes. Neville nodded, "You too, Luna." He mumbled, before saying loudly, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" dropping the powder and disappearing in a bright green flame of fire.

Luna stood her ground as the flames tickled her face, and blew a hot breeze into her face, flying her hair back.

_She'd see him tomorrow._

She placed the cauldron down beside the fireplace and, with a smile playing on her lips, she happily skipped out of the room; something she hadn't done in months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thank you_ Emma Harriet_ and _sebbie4president_ for favoriting this story. **

**and Thank you _Ashter-addicted_, _xxBlacksxxDaughterxx_, _Samiaow_, and _HannahGayle_ for adding this story to your alerts. **

**It makes me happy knowing someone is reading this. And it makes me even happier an author to a very good neville/luna story added this to their alerts. means so much to me. (cough, hannahgayle, cough.) hah. anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon, depending on how my finals go. Thanks.**


	4. The Third Lie

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Third Lie<strong>

Neville sat in his office, staring at a letter that had come when he'd left with Teeny earlier that day.

_My Dearest Neville,_

_I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and our time together over the Winter Holiday. I hope you take my offer and spend summer with me. I promise it will be worth your while._

_Love, Hannah._

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. He never realized how mental girls could be until he slew Nagini. He had earned some admirers, but none of them were as in love with him as Hannah Abbott.

She had always seemed like a nice girl during his time at Hogwarts, but Neville just wasn't fond of her in the way she was of him. After his time at Hogwarts, he hadn't seen her again until after Luna's wedding. He had sulked for months over the apparent rejection he felt from Luna. During the Winter Break from Hogwarts, he had visited his parents like always but saw something he wasn't expecting. On one of the nurses desks he saw a copy of The Quibbler and written under the large red title, in scripted letters, was _"Co-Written By Rolf & Luna Scamander."_

When he asked the Nurse why she had that, she simply pointed to the name Scamander. She said if the grandson of Newt Scamander co-wrote it, it wasn't possible that it was spewing nonsense like every thought. Neville glanced at the name again. _'Luna Scamander'_ he thought. It sounded like a horrible name combination to him.

He quickly left the hospital after that, and found his way to The Leaky Cauldron. He had sat down at the bar; drinking the strongest drink the bar would offer. Out of no where, a girl with long, dirty blond hair took a seat next to him. She was dressed professionally, and she was smiling at him, her pink face even pinker at the sight of him.

He had glanced at her, but didn't say anything, just kept sipping his drink. She had begun talking to him, asking him about Hogwarts and if he liked how the Leaky Cauldron looked; saying she was now the landlady and lived above the place.

After hours of her babbling on, Neville had wanted to tell her to leave him alone, but he didn't want to _be_ alone. He looked at her with glassy eyes. This girl still apparently loved him, for all the wrong reasons but she loved him, and Luna apparently never did. Neville figured he was drunk and stupid, but also thought one night with Hannah would help him forget about the beautiful woman that haunted his mind every day.

So he had kissed Hannah, and she led him up to her flat. Neville didn't enjoy his night. He kept finding himself comparing his time with her to his time with Luna months before. Hannah was loud and rough, and she looked awkward trying to do some of the things she did to him; whereas Luna was very sweet, and even bashful at his touch, and kissed him gently all over his body. His time with Luna was pure perfection, like any first time with the person you love should be; but with Hannah it was awkward and rough, something Neville never wanted to experience again.

He had tried leaving that night when Hannah was asleep, but she woke up and caught him before he could apparate away. She told him she was free all summer, and said he should come back to see her once he was done with Hogwarts. He had told her he'd see, and then left.

Now here he was, four months after that night, and he had no idea what to tell her. He didn't want to be rude and never write her again. She knew he worked at Hogwarts; she could come visit him. He found himself shuddering at the thought.

Finally he decided to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. He didn't want to reject her; he didn't have the heart for breaking someone else's. He knew too well how hurt one could feel after that. No, he was going to tell her the truth. He would be busy helping his friend Luna fix her garden all summer, and wouldn't be able to find the time to visit her.

He gave it to Hannah's owl, and sent him out the window. He knew he'd have to tell her the truth about his feelings for her eventually, but he half hoped all the time they spent apart would cause her to meet someone new, someone who actually had feelings for Hannah.

He walked back to his desk, and began thinking of the next day, more specifically, what would happen when he went to Luna's new home.

He hadn't seen Rolf earlier, and he found it completely mental that Luna didn't blame Rolf for their children's condition. Rolf didn't even run out of the room at the party when Luna was informed something was wrong with Lorcan, and he wasn't home at all today when Neville was brought there. He remembered the curse Luna had told him about. They had to be there everyday and they have to love the children. How did Rolf love them more when he was gone and she was home, actually taking care of them?

He groaned in frustration. He hoped the twins would live, and that Rolf and Luna would never try again for more children. After seeing how tired and worried his old friend was, and how sick those two babies were, he didn't want Luna to have to go through all of that again.

Shaking his head, he realized how late it was getting and how many papers he needed to grade before tomorrow. He sighed; this was going to certainly be a long night ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Luna sat tiredly in the nursery, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with her feet up.<p>

A light knock came from the door and it opened slightly. She glanced at the face through the crack of the door and walked out of the room.

Rolf stood outside the door, holding a brief case and giving Luna a solemn look, "I'm off to work. I'll be home around nine."

Luna nodded, "Would you like to say goodbye to the boys?" She asked, turning towards the door, "I'm sure they'd be fine with a-"

"No." Rolf said quickly. Luna looked back at him, a hurt expression on her face. "I must go." He told her. He leaned in and pecked her lips before turning and walking down the hall and down the stairs.

She sighed. Rolf had become so distant towards the boys since Luna told him the truth. She slowly crept back into the room, this time leaving the door open. She took a seat on the floor between the two cribs and lay down. She closed her eyes and listened closely at the sounds of her two sons light breathing as they slept. It was such a relaxing sound to Luna; she could already feel herself drifting off to sleep.

Later that day, a bright green ball of fire engulfed the large fireplace in the Scamander dining room and Neville calmly made his way out. He glanced around the room, hoping to see Luna waiting for him. He was right on time, but he still didn't see Luna. He walked out of the room, brushing some dust off an old shirt he always wore when he would be gardening and worn denim jeans.

He made his way upstairs to the one room he expected her to be. He peeked through the open door and saw his old friend, curled up into a ball, sleeping heavily, while Lysander cried. Lorcan was quiet and Neville suspected the worst. What baby could sleep through that crying? He had a feeling Luna was able to because of her lack of sleep, but the baby?

He walked quickly and quietly to Lorcan's crib and sighed happily to see the baby, staring at the ceiling calmly, looking at the animal shapes the nightlight was making.

Neville stepped over Luna and leaned down to pick up Lysander. His face was bright red and his cheeks were tear stained. He wasn't strong enough, it seemed, to move his arms and legs and Neville stared at him sadly. What was wrong with him? He glanced down at Luna, and realized waking her up for help would be awful. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want her to have to wake up to a crying baby, so he quickly walked out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

Some of the house elves stared at him, a few glared, which caused him to believe they didn't like the idea of someone besides Rolf or Luna holding one of the babies, and one ran up to him, with a concerned look on her face.

"What is wrong with Mister Lysander?" Teeny asked concerned. Neville shrugged, "I don't know, but I assume he wants a bottle. Do you have one?"

Teeny thought for a moment, "One moment, please!" She said quickly, rushing passed the other house elves towards the fridge. She pulled out a bottle and brought it to Neville, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"They don't like strangers in the kitchen," Teeny mumbled to Neville. He nodded and walked into the large den, taking a seat on the sofa. He pushed Lysander up slightly, letting his head rest comfortably between Neville's chest and arm, and he slowly placed the bottle into Lysander's mouth. He sucked on it eagerly and closed his eyes as he ate.

"Do they always drink from bottles? I didn't know they could this young." Neville commented, watching the baby. Teeny shook her head, "Oh no, babies can drink from a bottle at any age, and it's easier for Miss Luna to feed one and have someone else feed the other." she explained, watching as Neville fed Lysander.

"You seem close to Luna." Neville commented. Teeny nodded happily, "Teeny met Miss Luna when Mister Rolf brought her here when he returned from his travels. She was ever so nice to Teeny, and she always talked to Teeny when she was alone in the house. She even asked if Teeny would like to be free once Miss Luna married Mister Rolf. B-But Teeny said no, that she enjoys serving the Scamander Family, and then Miss L-Luna, she called Teeny a friend!" she explained happily.

Neville smiled; Luna was the type to befriend a house elf.

He glanced down at Lysander and smiled at how happy this baby seemed now that he was eating. He was still unspeakably thin that seemed so unhealthy, but Neville felt that as he fed this baby his bottle he was helping him.

He ran his thumb against Lysander's cheek and smiled when he opened his eyes and looked up at Neville, his eyes examining every inch of Neville's face.

His trance was broken at the sound of Luna's worried voice ringing through the house. "Teeny!" She called. "Teeny, do you have Lysander? He isn't in his crib! Teeny?" She called worriedly, running down the staircase and turning towards the kitchen.

"Miss Luna!" Teeny called, running after her. Luna slid against the shiny hardwood floor, and she quickly spun around. She followed Teeny into the den and sighed when she saw her son in Neville's arms.

He gave her a half smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"W-When did you arrive?" She asked him. "About ten minutes ago." He told her. "Lysander was crying, so Teeny helped me feed him a bottle." he explained. Luna gapped, "I slept through his crying?" She asked herself, whispering.

Neville heard her and nodded, "It's alright, though. I have it, and I wanted to let you sleep." he explained.

Luna shook her head, "No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Neville chuckled, "Luna, you were tired. It's alright."

"What if you hadn't had come?" Luna asked him. He shrugged, "Surely one of the elves would have gotten him."

Luna stared at him, straight faced. She couldn't tell him she had ordered them to not take care of them anymore and that she was now going to take care of them all day every day and then have Neville help her without him catching on to the truth.

She brushed off his answer and walked towards him, kneeling in front of his legs. "Has he been good?" She asked him. Neville nodded, "He's eating rather well."

Luna's lips stretched into a small smile and she kept her eyes on her son as he watched Neville, and Neville stared at her. It was somewhat a triangle of looks between the three of them. Finally, Luna lifted her gaze and met Neville's eyes and he was lost in them. They were so bright and wondering, something her son had inherited.

"Thank you for helping me." She mumbled to him. He nodded, "It's quite alright, Luna."

She quickly pushed herself up, "If you wouldn't mind giving me Lysander, I can should you what you need to get done tonight." she told him.

He nodded, taking the bottle out of Lysander's mouth and handing it to Luna. He then transferred the baby into her arms, and he began whimpering in protest. Luna chuckled, "He appears to have taken a liking to you, Neville." She commented happily.

Neville smiled, "I can say the same. I rather like him, his brother too."

"You do?" Luna asked him, continuing on with Lysander's feeding and leading Neville out of the room. He nodded his head as he followed her, "Yes. They're rather adorable,"

"They're adorable?" Luna questioned. Neville nodded, "You don't think so?" he asked. Luna quickly shook her head, "Oh, no. I think they are the most handsome babies I've seen; but not many have called them adorable besides Ginny."

"Really?" Neville asked. Luna nodded, "My father thinks they are handsome as well, and Ginny finds them adorable, but because of them being so ill, their skin is awfully pale and almost transparent, not to mention their eyes are rather big and bright, so most people find them odd and strange looking. Rolf's aunt even said they look alien like."

"That's awful!" Neville commented angrily. Luna shook her head, "They just have never seen an infant this ill before. It's perfectly normal that they do not understand." she explained to him calmly.

She turned to him before turning out the door outside, "You really like them?" She asked him seriously. Neville paused for a moment before nodding, "They're your sons, Luna. How could I not like them?" he asked her.

She simply smiled at him, and then led him outside, Neville opening the door for her. She stopped him at the edge of her garden, "You do not need to worry about much of anything besides the first three rows of plants. If you can mend them or replant them before the family party, that would be wonderful. Than you can start working your way back." She explained.

Neville nodded, "I'll only be able to stay until eight tonight." he told her.

Luna nodded, "Do you remember where everything is?" she asked him. He nodded. "If you get hungry or thirsty at all, the house elves know to let you help yourself."

"I remember." Neville told her.

"And don't forget to come tell me when you're done for the night." She reminded him. He chuckled, "Luna, I _know_. Don't worry so much; it's not like you." he commented, turning around and walking towards the shed.

Luna half smiled, cocking her head as she thought about his statement. He was right. Worrying was never something Luna did; but she had found herself becoming so worrisome over the last month, she wondered if that would ever go away.

As she stared down at her hungry son, and then back at Neville she realized it would. He was there, and he liked her children; _their_ children. A great relief filled her and she felt like she didn't need to worry anymore. He was there; and he was the key to keeping their children alive. She knew she owed Neville more then she could ever imagine. She had no idea how she'd ever make this up to him, without letting him know exactly what he was doing for her and her family.

She turned on her heal and walked back inside, bring Lysander back up to the nursery.

While Neville shuffled through the crowded shed, pushing passed large shovels and ropes, he grabbed the small shovels and watering cans he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of gardening gloves he had in his pocket and made his way back outside. As he turned to close the door, something colorful caught his eye.

A plant with bright yellow and pink flowers was planted against the house. It appeared to have just enough sunlight to live and was the only plant through the house that was actually alive. Neville stared at it, wide eyed. That was the plant he had gotten Luna as a wedding present. He had forgotten it when he stormed out on her wedding day, and always assumed she had gotten rid of it, or that it had died along with the rest of the plants around their home.

His cheeks flushed at the thought of Luna finding the time every day to feed the plant he got her, but then wondered why she couldn't feed the other plants around her house as well. He didn't want to question it just yet, and quickly went on to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**just to clear things up, in case you don't know what the third lie was, Luna never answered Neville about the house elves taking care of the twins, she never corrected him, so that's a lie (at least I see it as a lie...) and Neville also never told Hannah he doesn't fancy her the way she fancies him. (of course, we're focusing more on Luna's lies, not Neville..) **

**and, I'm also sorry for bad grammer in this chapter and future chapters, I'm dyslexic and I do not have a beta reader, so It's very hard to write sometimes. Very sorry. **

**and thank you: _HannahGayle_, _BlueAlseides_ and _HinataInuzuka_ for reviewing the last chapter. and congrats _HannahGayle_ for being the first to review it. lol. Thanks everyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. The Fourth Lie

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Fourth Lie<strong>

Ginny Potter sat happily in her cozy living room, reading that morning's Daily Prophet while she waited for her husband Harry to return from work. It had been five days since they attended Luna and Rolf's party and she hadn't talked to Luna since. She was quite worried about what happened to Luna. She knew the boys didn't have long without Neville being there, and she knew Rolf wouldn't so easily agree to let Neville come over as often as Luna needed him to without Rolf catching on. So, Ginny wrote Luna the next day, asking about what had happened that night, but she hadn't received a response yet.

Ginny peeked behind the paper at the crawling toddler at her feet, playing with her fuzzy slippers. She smiled at him and then let out a sigh, placing her hand under her belly button. She smiled at the light tapping she felt and leaned over to pick up James. "Want to feel your little brother or sister?" She asked him happily, taking his small hand and placing it on her stomach.

James didn't really respond to the tapping as happily as Ginny did, and she sighed. "So young; hopefully your father responds with more joy than you." She told him, but he simply pushed his weight back down to the floor and Ginny placed him down, letting him crawl across the rug and to his many toys.

At the sound of a tapping at the window, she stood up and walked to the noise. A light brown owl sat outside, holding an envelope in his beak. Ginny smiled, recognizing Luna's owl. She thanked him and he flew away. Ginny closed the window with one hand as she studied the envelope, wondering what Luna had said.

She began reading it as she took her seat back at the couch.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I have told Rolf about my affair with Neville. We shall be working this out, but Rolf has said Neville can not know about his children, stating it will cause the writers at the Daily Prophet to cause an uproar and a scandal and make his family disapprove of me even more; maybe even causing them to force him into leaving us. I do not want this, so I agreed with him. _

_Neville has agreed to be our gardener for the next few months (after I completely destroyed the garden) and I have ordered the house elves to not touch the garden and if Neville asks for help, they will agree to help him, but not do much. Since I know for a fact he prefers handling plants and gardens by hand, with him not getting help our garden will take him quite a while, if not the next eleven months so the babies will remain well. _

_I have also realized just how smart Lorcan and Lysander can be. They have taken a quick liking to Neville, and Neville has informed me he fancies the boys as well, which relieves me greatly. I was quite worried Rolf's idea wouldn't work and we'd have to tell him the truth. But is it possible for two one month old infants to know who their real father is? _

_Also, Ginny, Rolf has become quite distant with the boys. He never visits them anymore, and he believes that if he is near them he'll only damage them more, seeing as him being with them isn't helping them get better. He also wants to try for another baby as soon as Lorcan and Lysander are well again; he says that should be in about four months. I'm quite frightened about being pregnant again, and going through this all over again. I find it quite frightening to have to deal with one curse and as soon as the boys are one, have to handle another curse as well. _

_I've also written my father, asking him to send me any information on my ancestors as soon possible. You must agree, every spell has a counter-curse, and I intend to find it before this possible third child is born. I refuse to let this curse run my life like it has this past month. I want to enjoy the first year I have with my children, not worry over if they will live or die while I sleep. The only way that will happen is if this spell, well it's more like a curse, is broken. _

_As for Neville, he is perfectly fine. The past three days has gone smoothly. He has done a fantastic job at repairing our garden and he has helped plenty with the twins, sometimes without my asking. It makes me very happy that there is no tension between us from our fight ten months ago. It also makes me happy how fatherly he seems to be to two infants he believes he has no connection to. Of course, any friend would help another friend with their children. I always help you with James when I can and you always help me as well, so I shouldn't think too much into Neville's closeness with them. As long as he is with them, that's all that matters at this moment. _

_To wrap this letter up, I hope you received the newest issue of the Quibbler this month. I wrote a page and a half about the strange creatures that are attracted to your body when you're pregnant; I thought you'd quite enjoy it. It would mean a lot to me if you read it. I hope to hear from you soon, and I expect a visit from you and James as soon as you are free. _

_Love, Luna. _

Ginny sighed, placing the letter at her side. She turned and reached for the stack of papers on the table behind her couch. She pulled back a handful of letters and papers, finally pulling out a thin magazine with brightly colored pictures on the front. She stared at it with a displeasing look on her face, staring at the scripted name under the large Quibbler title.

She tossed the magazine to her side, staring sadly down at her lap. She hadn't read Luna's magazine in months, and she refused to read it now just because Luna asked her to. She had her reasons for not reading it, and refused to tell Luna why until she was sure Luna would understand.

She decided to clear her head, and she crawled across the floor to her two year old son, helping him build with his blocks.

* * *

><p>Luna blinked back tears as she stared at her oldest son, Lorcan, on her living room floor. She was currently changing him out of his onesie while Teeny was watching Lysander a few inches away. Lorcan's skin had darkened at least one shade, and he had gained weight; not much weight, but it was quite obvious he was slightly plumper from the night of the party earlier that Sunday.<p>

She buttoned him up and switched positions with Teeny to change Lysander.

She heard footsteps from behind her and she knew who it was without turning around. "Hello Neville." Luna called happily, not moving her eyes from her now squirming son.

"Um, I'm gonna go get to work, alright?" Neville told her, standing in the doorway of the room. Luna glanced over her shoulder then back at her children. She cursed herself for asking Teeny to sit with the boys while she changed them; if Teeny wasn't here she'd have a reason to ask Neville for a hand. Since it was too late to dismiss Teeny, she figured she'd ask for Neville's help when he reported back to her when he was done.

"That's quite alright, Neville. Have fun." Luna called to him, biting her lip. She heard his footsteps leaving and then the door leading outside open and close.

"Mister Neville is quite the nice man, helping Miss Luna in this delicate time." Teeny commented happily. Luna smiled, picking up Lysander and nestling him in her arms. "He is quite a nice man." She repeated, staring down into her son's happy eyes.

* * *

><p>Neville leaned on his hands and knees, digging with his left hand to plant enchanted seeds. He hated using magic to grow plants, but he knew Luna had to impress her in-laws, so he altered the spell just a bit so the plants will grow within two weeks instead of a day like it originally did. He hoped his spell worked, and didn't backfire like it normally did. He had practiced it the night before, and figured if it didn't work he'd just have to attend the party and apologize personally, saying it was his fault and Luna wasn't to blame. He didn't want to add to her stress.<p>

He heard the door open and looked over his shoulder. Luna walked outside carrying a silver tray with a large pitcher of lemonade on it and a tall glass. Neville smiled and quickly walked over to her. She handed him the full cup as he got closer to her, "Thanks." Neville mumbled, taking a quick chug.

"I didn't realize how steamy it would be today. Maybe it would have been best if you had come by and worked later tonight." Luna commented, staring up at the brightly lit sky. It was almost four in the afternoon and Luna noticed Neville's forehead was beaded with sweat.

Neville shook his head, "It's no problem, Luna. I like working in the heat, believe it or not. It gives me greater motivation to get the job done quicker." he chuckled, taking another sip of the lemonade.

"Where are the boys?" he asked. Luna pointed above her head at the balcony, "I just placed them down for a nap."

"They're getting better?" Neville asked her. She nodded, "My plan for only getting five hours of sleep is working rather nicely. I've already noticed plenty of changes in them, and Rolf and I are quite happy with this."

Neville examined the dark circles under Luna's eyes, "What has Rolf been doing?" he asked.

"He's been working hard recently, but every night when he comes home he spends hours with them, sometimes even staying up with them until two in the morning. He's quite dedicated." She explained to him happily.

Neville took in a breath, "Well, that's good. I'm glad he's spending time with them."

Luna nodded, "He spends all his free time with them. He loves them more than anything."

Neville nodded, turning around and getting back to work. Luna watched him, placing the tray down on a small table set up next to two patio chairs. She was surprised how well the garden looked after three and a half days. Some of the dead plants had been mended and showed small signs of green within their leafs, while other plants had been completely torn out and replanted.

She placed her hands in her pockets and walked back inside, a far away expression on her face. Teeny spotted her in the kitchen and walked with her out, examining Luna's face.

Once Luna made it to the stairs she looked down to Teeny, "I feel rather sleepy. Would you please inform me if the boys begin crying, Teeny?" she asked. Teeny quickly nodded her head. Luna smiled and began her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Neville walked into the kitchen and looked around for the sink. His hands were covered in dirt and his clothes were completely stained. Two house elves stood in front of the sink, so Neville ruled the kitchen sink out. He made sure his shoes weren't trailing any mud, and then walked through the kitchen to find a loo.<p>

No matter how hard he looked on the first floor, he couldn't find one loo. So, he made his way to the second floor and down the right hallway, passing the nursery quietly. "Thank Merlin." He mumbled to himself once he found the loo a few doors down across from the nursery. He washed his hands quickly, also cleaning off his face in the process. He didn't realize how much dirt had piled onto his face during the hours he spent working on Luna's garden.

As he walked out he found himself looking into the nursery. He had no reason to go in there; they weren't crying at all, they could even be asleep, but Neville still found himself walking into the room and walking towards Lorcan's crib.

The small infant was wiggling his arms and staring happily up at Neville. He found himself smiling at the baby, mesmerized at the sweet and happy baby noises he seemed to make. Neville kept his hand on the bar of the crib, but looked over at Lysander, who was as wide awake as his older brother.

Neville grinned ear to ear, standing between the two kids, staring back and forth at the boys.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Teeny peaking in slightly behind the door. Neville quickly straightened up, "Yes, Teeny?" he asked her. She quickly scurried into the room, fumbling with her fingers as she stared at her feet.

"Is everything alright, Teeny?" He asked her curiously. Teeny quickly nodded her head, and then shook it.

Neville stared at her confused. "Something is wrong?" he asked her. Teeny nodded, hesitated, and then shook her head again.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, exasperated, then knelt down in front of Teeny, "Please give me a straight answer Teeny." he asked her calmly.

Teeny met his eyes, and then quickly averted them. "T-Teeny worries for Miss Luna." She mumbled. Neville gave her a curious look, and then nodded sadly, "I worry for her too. What she's doing isn't healthy."

Teeny shook her head, "Teeny isn't talking about what Miss Luna is doing now, it's about what Miss Luna will do!"

Neville gave her a look, "What is she going to do, Teeny?" he asked her.

Teeny bit her lip, fumbling nervously with her hands, "T-Teeny doesn't think she should say. B-But Teeny wants to tell you."

"Well, I'm rather good at keeping secrets." He told her with a reassuring smile on his lips. Teeny met his eyes again, and then stared down at the floor. "Teeny doesn't normally eavesdrop but Teeny had to tell Miss Luna that Master Lorcan was crying last night before bed and I _heard_ them!"

"Heard who?" Neville asked.

"M-Master Rolf and Miss Luna. They were arguing." she whispered nervously. Neville stared at her, wide eyed. "What about?" he asked her quietly. "The next baby." Teeny whispered to him.

Neville's heart sank ten below. "T-They're having another baby now?" He asked her sadly. Teeny quickly shook her head, "N-No, they were arguing about having another baby in a few months, b-but Teeny worries for Miss Luna's condition. Miss Luna has lost so much sleep and barely eats nowadays; Teeny doesn't wish to see Miss Luna become ill but Teeny believes she will if she has to go through this curse immediately after Master Lorcan and Lysander's curse has been lifted." She explained quietly, hoping no one would hear her.

Neville's face stretched into pure concern and he quickly walked out of the room, down the hall and to Luna's bedroom door. He knocked on it hurriedly while Teeny ran after him.

"W-What is Master Neville doing?" she asked, her voice dripping with fear. Neville balled his hands into fists, "If you won't tell Luna, I will! Having another baby is extremely unhealthy for her!"

Teeny tugged on his shirt, "No, please! Teeny told Master Neville this information in hopes Master Neville would not tell Miss Luna!"

Neville glanced down at the worried little house elf and sighed. He _had_ said he wouldn't tell. Before he could change his mind and walk away, Luna's door swung open and she stared at Neville curiously.

Her hair was tangled and messy on one side, and her clothes looked wrinkled and messy from sleeping in them. Neville racked his brain as to why he had woken her up from her nap.

"Is something wrong, Neville?" Luna asked him finally.

He couldn't find anything to say to her, "N-No, I was just curious where you were, is all." he mumbled to her.

Luna gave him a small smile, then reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His face heated up and he looked as high up as he could, watching her hand. Just by her touch chills went down his spine. She pulled her hand back, showing him a small green leaf.

He stared at it curiously; he hadn't even noticed anything in his hair when he saw himself in the mirror before. He found himself struggling with words and met her eyes, "T-Thanks." he mumbled. She giggled, "It was no trouble, Neville. Are you done for the day?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "I was just taking a break to get cleaned up." he explained. She nodded, "Are the twins alright?" She asked, peaking her head out of the doorframe and looking down the hall. Neville shook his head, "I just checked on them, they're both fine."

"Probably due time for a bottle." Luna mumbled. Neville jumped in, "I could feed them." he said all too eagerly. Luna gave him a look, "But the garden," she started.

Neville interrupted her, "I'm quite ahead of myself with the garden. A few minutes of feeding them shouldn't hurt.""What if they need to be changed as well?" she asked. Neville shrugged, "I've changed James diaper before; well, I actually watched a lot while Harry changed him, but I know what you have to do. Go back to sleep, Luna. I can handle it."

"I didn't hire you to be a babysitter." She said smartly, giving him a mischievous smile. Neville chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets, "I know, but you are one of my closest friends and I can tell you're tired. Let me help you, Luna." he said to her.

"I'm one of your closest friends?" She asked him, shocked. Neville realized what he said and bit his lip. Over the last few days he had completely forgotten about their argument months ago. He was just so happy to be spending time with her he had forgotten completely. He half scolded himself for letting himself get close to her again, but was genuinely happy he was with her again.

He slowly nodded his head, "Yes."

Luna smiled and wrapped him into a tight hug. "I'm glad." She whispered to him. His heart rate jumped and he held his tongue. He desperately wanted to talk her out of having another baby, but knew he couldn't.

"You should get back to your nap." He mumbled to her. She nodded, releasing him and walking backwards into her room. "Thank you so much Neville." Luna told him as she closed her door. Neville nodded and once the door was closed, whispered, "No problem."

He stood there a few moments, before Teeny began tugging on his shirt. "The babies, Master Neville?" She asked him. He snapped out of it, "R-Right. Could you possibly grab the bottles and I'll go get Lorcan ready first?" he asked.

Teeny nodded quickly and apparated away while Neville made his way down the hall. He didn't know why, but he absolutely loved being able to feed or just take care of the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**here it is. the reason i update so fast is I made it a rule where I couldn't update until I already had the next two chapters written. so updates will come quickly, especially since I am offically on winter break tomorrow at noon. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	6. The Scamander Family

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Scamander Family<strong>

The next Friday Luna stared happily at her now living garden. It was only the first three rows of plants, but she couldn't tell any of the plants behind the large shrubs were dead. She bounced Lorcan happily in her arms and turned to Neville, who was bouncing Lysander.

"Nicely done, Neville." She smiled at him. He looked away bashfully, "I-It was nothing." He mumbled to her. Luna shook her head, "In fact, I would love it if you could attend the party tomorrow, so I can happily tell everyone what a lovely gardener you are."

Neville quickly shook his head, "No, I couldn't. That seems more like a family party, I couldn't impose."

Luna chuckled, "It isn't imposing if I am inviting you."

Neville bit his lip, "If it's alright with Rolf," he started. "It will be." Luna interrupted him. He gave her a look and then sighed, "Well, if you insist, I'll be there."

Luna beamed, "Brilliant. The party starts at noon. Feel free to wear anything casual." she told him.

Neville nodded, turning his attention back to the squirming baby in his arms.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze hit Neville's face as he stood on the patio of Luna's home, staring amongst the large family.<p>

House elves were kept in the kitchen, continuously making more food for the large family, which also meant Neville didn't have the company of Teeny while he stood alone. He had thought he'd be spending the day at Luna's side, holding one of the boys while she held the other but Rolf was there, and that was his responsibility at the current moment, so Neville stood awkwardly away from the family.

He caught Luna's bright blonde hair to his left and saw her talking happily to an older man and woman, holding Lysander and Rolf standing next to her, holding Lorcan. He assumed the older man and woman were her in-laws. The woman was staring pointedly at Luna while she went on about something and the man looked relatively bored. Neville wondered how anyone could look bored when talking to Luna. She was just too interesting to look bored around.

Finally, Luna and Rolf said their goodbyes to the couple and walked along. Neville took the opportunity to eavesdrop, so he made his way over to the table of food and listened closely to the older woman as she talked to the man. Neville knew he wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he was curious why this family would disapprove of Luna, so he just couldn't help himself.

"What in the world was she going on about this time?" The man asked. The woman shrugged, walking to a circular table, "Nonsense, as usual. I honestly don't see what our nephew sees in her."

The woman's neck snapped up at Neville and he kept his gaze on the food. "You there!" she called, snapping her fingers together. Neville glanced up and she nodded, motioning him to come towards her. He obeyed, not too happy with his choice to listen. "You're the gardener, aren't you?" She asked him.

Neville paused, "I'm actually a professor. I was only helping out Luna."

The woman paused, "What was your name again?" She asked him. He sighed, taking a seat next to her. "Neville Longbottom, ma'am." he told her.

The man snapped his fingers, "I know you!"

He gave him a curious look, "You do?" He asked. The man nodded, "Rolf's father mentioned a boy Rolf didn't particularly enjoy. Felt threatened in a way, I remember. Your name ring's a bell with that."

Neville felt a smile playing on his lips, but tried not to show it. Rolf felt threatened by him? He quite enjoyed that thought.

"Well I hope he still doesn't." Neville chuckled, trying not to sound sarcastic. The man shook his head, "No, no. But I must say, I'm quite surprised Rolf let you become his gardener." he said, pointedly looking at Neville.

Neville stood up, "There is no reason for Rolf to feel threatened by me, I can assure you sir. All I'm doing here is mending plants." he said to him, before excusing himself and returning to his corner on the patio.

He searched the crowd again and saw Luna and Rolf, talking to another older couple. Neville wondered if they were Rolf's parents, seeing as the last couple wasn't. Neville tucked his hands into his pockets as two young girls walked in front of him. They both appeared to be in their late teens and they were staring at Luna.

"Freakish, isn't she?" The girl mumbled. She was wearing a yellow dress while the other wore blue. Blue dress nodded, "She has to be to give birth to those things!" she hissed.

"They aren't so bad." Yellow dressed commented, sipping her drink. Blue dress gawked at her, "Please! They look like aliens. Mum said so herself. Not to mention their hair is far too dark! Where in the world did that get that?" She asked. Yellow dress shrugged, "Maybe blonde and sandy brown make dark brown?" She asked. Blue dressed laughed, "There's another reason you were in Hufflepuff; how in the world do two light colors make a dark color?"

"Stop insulting Hufflepuff!" Yellow dressed hissed.

Blue dressed laughed and kept walking, "I'm just saying, there are a lot of questions with no answers from them."

Neville watched the two girls walk off, obviously still going on about Luna and the children. Neville scrunched up his face with thought. Just because their hair was darker didn't mean they had to question anything. For all they knew based on Luna and Rolf's genes they could produce identical twins with dark hair.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Luna stepped in front of him, smiling widely. "Enjoying yourself, Neville?" She asked him. He blinked quickly, "Oh, um, yes very much. Rolf's family is, well, interesting."

Luna nodded happily, "Yes, I rather enjoy them. They make good company."

Neville stared down at the squirming Lysander and held out his hands, "Want me to take him? I'm sure your arms are tired."

Luna looked him over, and then looked over her shoulder to find her husband. She shook her head lightly and gave Neville a reassuring smile, "Of course." She said, gently transferring her son over to him. Neville smiled happily, taking the bundle into his arms.

Lysander was wearing khaki baby pants and a white button down shirt with white socks on his feet. "Is Lorcan wearing the same?" he asked. Luna nodded, "But I made sure the onesie under their clothes were different colors, just in case someone couldn't tell them apart."

Neville began bouncing Lysander up and down lightly, moving back from one foot to the other. Lysander sucked on his hands while he stared up at Neville happily. Luna tried her best to remove his hands from his mouth but he continued to suck on them. Neville chuckled, "Is he hungry?" he asked.

Luna shook his head, "I fed him twenty minutes ago."

Neville thought for a moment, "Maybe he's teething." he said jokingly. Luna stared at him seriously, her eyes looking even wider than usual. "Do not joke about that, Neville. I don't want to think about that just yet." she scolded. Neville chuckled, "I was just kidding, Luna. Perhaps he just enjoys sucking on his hands."

Luna shrugged, "James does it quite often, and Ginny always gives him a pacifier to stop."

"Where is his pacifier? Normally all babies have one this early." Neville commented. Luna shook her head, "Rolf's mother said they cause buck teeth and told us never to use them."

Neville shrugged, "Do you always listen to his mother?"

Luna gave him a look, "She means well, and I like to take in everyone's opinion into account."

"Luna!" A shrill and sharp voice called from behind them. Luna turned around and a plump woman came walking up to them, holding a fan in her hands and sticking her pointed nose into the air, "Where in the world is my grandson?" she asked.

Luna stepped aside, letting the woman see Lysander. Neville realized this woman was Rolf's mother and felt extremely protective of Lysander. He took a small step back and held the baby closer to his chest. He really hoped this woman wouldn't try to hold Lysander. He didn't seem to trust her.

"Annelies Scamander, this is my friend Neville Longbottom." Luna said, introducing her. She turned to Neville, "This is my mother-in-law, Annelies Scamander."

Neville nodded, watching her as she cooed at Lysander. "Has he been eating?" She asked Luna. Luna nodded happily, "Everyday this past week and a half."

Annelies straightened up, her nose pointed upward again, fanning herself, "Hm. I can hardly tell. He needs to eat more; he's all bone. Not healthy at all, Luna. I hope you're not starving my grandchildren."

Luna shook her head quickly, "Oh, no, Mrs. Scamander. Like I said, I've been able to feed him every day this past week and a half."

Mrs. Scamander gave Luna a displeasing look, "I'm going to find my son. Pleasure meeting you, Nigel." She said to Neville, turning on her heal and walking away.

"It's Neville!" He called after her. She didn't appear to acknowledge this and continued on her way. Neville huffed, "Someone's got their wand in a knot." He mumbled to Luna. She shook her head, "She simply speaks her mind. It's quite alright."

Neville gave her a look, "She practically insulted Lysander and you."

Luna shook her head, "You don't really know her, Neville. She can actually be much harsher. What she said was more like an every day comment for her." she explained simply.

Neville bit his lip. How did Luna put up with this? He couldn't imagine marrying into a family that always either picked on him or simply hated him.

* * *

><p>Neville sat in his room in Hogsmeade, reading a book on Herbology he had checked out from the school library weeks ago but never seemed to have the time to read it.<p>

He had left Luna's party at around five and had told her he wouldn't be able to come in until around four the next day. He had a horrible feeling leaving the party; he didn't really want to leave Luna or her children there with those people. He knew they'd just add onto Luna's stress.

He heard a sound come from his living room downstairs and quickly grabbed his wand. He slowly made his way down the steps and sighed happily when it was just Harry, Ginny and James standing in the middle of his living room happily.

"Bloody hell you guys, I thought you were someone else." Neville said, letting out a breath. Ginny chuckled, "Who'd you think would come to your house that would cause you to have your wand raised?"

Neville didn't even notice his wand had been pointed at them and he quickly pocketed it, leading them over to his couch. "What brings you here?" Neville asked.

"We just wanted to see how you're doing." Harry told him, happily taking James from Ginny's hands and letting him sit on his lap. Neville chuckled, reaching his hand over Ginny and taking James' small hand. "That's kind of you both."

"We also wanted to know what's been going on with you and Luna." Ginny said nonchalantly. Harry lightly elbowed her arm and she gave him a look. Neville rolled his eyes, continuing to play with James, "Nothing, Ginny. I've been mending her garden and helping take care of her twins during the day."

"Not to mention she's married." Harry added. Neville thought for a moment, "That too." He mumbled, avoiding their eyes. Ginny found it hard not to laugh at his comment. She quickly became annoyed, however, at Neville's arm leaning over her to play with James. She took her son out of Harry's lap and passed him over to Neville. "All you have to do is ask and you can hold him, Nev." Ginny told him simply.

Neville chuckled, continuing to mess with James. "I don't want to be rude or anything. He's your son."

"And you're practically his uncle." Ginny added.

Neville half smiled, "I suppose so." he mumbled, enjoying his time with James. He rather loved children and couldn't wait to have them himself. He knew family was always going to be something important to him, so not having a family was just not an option for him. He did have hopes to have a family with Luna, but that dream was crushed months before. As of now, Neville had no girls he fancied, besides Luna. Of course, he'd always love Luna.

Ginny leaned in closer to Harry, watching happily as Neville played with James. "Are you like this with the twins?" She asked. Neville shook his head, "They're only a little over a month, Gin. You can't really play with them much."

"You hold them often?" Harry asked. Neville nodded, "I normally hold one while Luna feeds or changes the other."

Harry nodded, "I've yet to see the twins; only Gin has." Ginny smiled brightly at this, then squeezed her husband's hand, "Don't worry darling. I'm sure in a few weeks Luna will let you see the boys."

"Oh yeah," Neville said suddenly, snapping his head towards Ginny and Harry, "How is Hermione doing?" he asked.

Ginny laughed, "Splendid. She had Rose just the other night."

Harry nodded, "Nineteen hours of labor. We thought she was just about to rip Ron's head off." he laughed. Neville found it hard not to smile at this, "How is Rose?"

Ginny nodded, "She's fine; almost ten pounds. Hermione said it was horribly painful. I'm glad James was only eight." She said, running her hand through James' shaggy hair.

Neville nodded, looking back at the bouncing toddler on his lap. Ginny whispered something to Harry and then took James back. "Could I speak to you in private, Neville?" She asked him, handing James back to Harry. Neville nodded, "Oh, um, yeah sure. Harry, I have some baby toys in that trunk by the fireplace in case James wants to play." he said, pointing to a chest by the fireplace. Harry nodded, smiling and began leading James over to the chest.

Ginny led Neville into a spare room off his living room and closed the door.

Neville flipped on a light and Ginny stared at him pointedly.

Neville gave her a look, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Luna told me." She said. Neville thought for a moment, and then his eyes became wide with realization.

"Don't worry, I've known since her wedding day. She told me after they were married so I wouldn't object."

"Why would you object?" Neville asked confused. Ginny shrugged, "Because I know you had and still have feelings for Luna, and she had feelings for you too, you know."

"Ginny, I-" Neville started, but Ginny cut him off, "Why else would she throw herself at you like that?" she asked. Neville shrugged, "She wanted to get it out of her system before marriage." Ginny laughed, "Luna is not like that, Nev. She wouldn't do that with a guy without having some kind of feelings for him."

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Neville said, slightly frustrated. "She's married, Gin. She loves Rolf and he loves her and they have beautiful children together. Whatever feelings she had for me are gone."

Ginny felt a smile playing on her lips, "She has beautiful children? You think so?" She asked him. Neville nodded.

"Do you love them?" Ginny asked him. Neville thought for a moment.

"Luna told me you like them." Ginny added. Neville nodded, still thinking. "Well, I-I guess I do." He mumbled. "I mean, I love spending time with them, and everything they do seems to surprise me and makes me happy."

"You love them?" She asked again, pressing the subject. Neville sighed, smiling slightly, "Y-Yeah, I suppose I have come to love those two."

Ginny gulped a smile on her lips. "Neville, do you know the saying _'good things come to those who wait'_?" she asked. Neville nodded. Ginny opened the door, "I think that applies to you." She told him, walking out of the room.

Neville had a confused look on his face as he followed Ginny back out to his living room. He still had a long ways to go trying to unravel this mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**first off, a special thanks to all those who reviewed: _NinaSkylove_, _thebritish-elle_, _XxVirginxSuicidexX_, _HannahGayle_, and _Eternal Texan 8D_ . your reviews made me happy.**

**thank you for all of you who have added this story to your favorites: _Eternal Texan 8D_ and _NinaSkylove_**

**& thank you all who added this story to your alerts: _Eternal Texan 8D_, _Firewordsparkler_, _NinaSkylove_, _Sebbie4president_, _Tangleddove15_ and _thebritish-elle_.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you tell me what you think. thanks. **

**also, the people i thanked above is just an update from the last time i thanked anyone from chapter 3 and 4(?). so if i didn't thank you but you have this story in your alerts or your favorites, don't take it personally, this is just for all the new ones.**


	7. Secrets

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Secrets<strong>

It had been almost a month and a half since Neville became Luna and Rolf's gardener. Neville still had no clue or question about the twins which Rolf was pleased about, whereas Luna seemed frustrated at this. She knew Neville was smart person; she wondered why he didn't see himself in those two boys like Luna did.

Luna sat cross legged on the floor of the nursery, playing with the twins as they lay on their back, laughing. Luna could pick out every little detail her children shared with their father, and wondered why he couldn't see them himself. She half hoped all the time they spent together with the twins that he'd figure it out by now.

Luna turned her head slightly, examining Lorcan's ears. They pointed out slightly, and they were still very small, but Luna knew they were just like Neville's. They both shared her eyes and her nose but they had the same facial structure as Neville's, and they had his dark hair color. No matter how hard she looked, she always saw Neville in them, only with shining silver eyes and a smaller nose. It was uncanny how much they looked alike. Luna wished she had a baby photo of him to compare.

There was a knock at the door and Luna turned slightly. Ginny peaked her head through the door, and then James did as well. Luna motioned them in and James came running towards a bin under Lorcan's crib.

Luna had received a great deal of baby toys at her shower months before, but the boys were far too young to play with them just yet. So instead of packing them away, she placed them in bins for James to play with when he came to visit.

Ginny tried her best at taking a seat next to Luna on the floor, using Luna's shoulder for support.

"Five months." Luna told her happily. Ginny nodded, finally reaching the floor and crossing her legs. "My appointment was yesterday. We're having another boy." She said happily.

"Another? My goodness." Luna commented. Ginny nodded, "I was hoping for a girl, but Harry said there is always next time." She said, playfully winking. Luna chuckled and looked back at her children. "What will you name him?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged, "We want to name him after someone again. Like James Sirius, for Harry's dad and godfather."

Luna nodded, smiling, "That's a lovely way of honoring the dead."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, plus the names are so adorable, and they always seem to fit the baby. At first, I didn't think James Sirius went well together at all, but when James was born it jus fit him, you know?" she asked.

Luna nodded, "I didn't think of names until they were in my arms." She said, motioning to the boys. "Everyone looks like their name to me, so I thought once I'd see them I'd know their names."

"And you did." Ginny said. Luna nodded, "Rolf's mother wasn't quite pleased with our choice of names, however."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She probably wasn't pleased because you named them. That woman positively despises you."

"Doesn't every mother disapprove of her son's wife?" Luna asked curiously. Ginny laughed, playfully shoving her, "No! They are filling your head with lies, Lune. She hates you because of who you are, not because you married Rolf."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care who hates me, I love Rolf and nothing can stop me."

Ginny sighed. Every time Luna said that, it sounded so robotic. Like she had recorded it in monotone and always replayed the tape. Ginny decided to change the subject before she said something she'd regret. "How are you coming along with finding the counter-curse?" She asked.

Luna sighed, letting Lorcan grip her finger, "My father hasn't written me back yet or sent me anything. I assume he is just very busy with the Quibbler."

"But don't you and Rolf mostly run the Quibbler now?" Ginny asked confused. Luna took in a breath and slowly shook her head, "No, my dad does a lot of the work on it nowadays."

Ginny could tell she was lying, but moved on from the subject. She noticed James playing with a hollow box where you had to fit the appropriate shapes into its hole. James was simply smashing a triangle shaped block into a circular hole.

Ginny pointed to her son, "Are you ready for when they are that big?" She asked Luna. Luna shrugged, "Right now I'd like to see them off to their first birthday, and then maybe I'll be excited to see them at age two."

Ginny bit her lip. She hadn't thought that question wasn't appropriate. Now she felt horribly guilty.

The rest of the morning played off like that; Ginny trying to find something comforting to say to Luna and Luna playing with the twins and James. Around three Ginny left with James, stating she needed to visit her parents and tell them about their new grandson.

Luna was casting her Patronus above the boys' heads, smiling as they laughed and giggled when the hare sniffed their faces and bounced around happily above them.

They had gained more weight; she had weighed them herself when they woke up and learned they were both 13 pounds. Luna was astonished at how much they had gained since birth. She remembered how horribly she felt when they were both only weighing at 5 pounds each. The mediwitches said most twins are born premature and weigh a lot less then other babies; but Luna had carried them to full term, and they were still four pounds lighter then they should have been.

She smiled; she was in awe at how well her sons were becoming just because of Neville. She felt so happy.

She paused for a moment, "Neville should be here soon." she mumbled, absentmindedly letting the twins play with her fingers and wand.

As if on cue, a knock was heard from the nursery door and Luna called for them to come in. Neville made his way next to Luna and knelt down, smiling at the sight of the twins laughing.

"They seem healthy." He commented. Luna nodded her head. "I'm going to go get to work." He told her, moving to stand up.

Luna quickly grabbed his wrist, keeping him down.

Neville stared at her, his cheeks flushed.

Luna had no idea why she wanted him to stay, but she felt if he missed one day of working on the garden to spend time with the children he didn't know were his, it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Actually Neville, I was thinking that maybe you didn't have to work today." she told him. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I get the day off?" he asked. Luna shook her head, "I told Teeny I could handle the twins myself today, but I'm quite overwhelmed. If you wouldn't mind helping me for the rest of the day I would be very grateful."

Neville glanced down at the calm babies and smiled. "Of course." he said, taking a seat next to Luna.

Luna gave him her dreamy smile and handed him a rattle. He shook it above their heads and the twins stared at it, mesmerized.

Neville laughed and rubbed the boys' bellies happily, "You boys just love your rattle, don't you?" He asked them, chuckling.

Luna half smiled, absentmindedly playing with Lorcan's tiny feet. "You're so good with them." She commented.

Neville looked at her, and then back at the boys. "I suppose so; I've spent probably every day with them this past month. I can't seem to have enough of them." he chuckled. Luna nodded, chocking her head as she stared at them. She was right; the boys did look exactly like Neville.

* * *

><p>Luna rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as she fed Lysander, while Neville lay on his side on the floor, keeping Lorcan entertained with the rattle.<p>

"How's work been for you Neville?" she asked him after a while. Neville shrugged, "Same as always. Only this one student constantly likes to make a mockery of my class."

"Have you done something about it?" Luna asked. He sighed, "I've given him a few detentions, but they don't seem to be working."

"What does he do exactly?" she asked curiously. Neville sighed again, "Well on the first day he kept asking questions about why we need to know about plants, when we could be spending more time teaching the students spells. I didn't think too much into it, but soon after he started hurting the plants,"

"Hurting them how?" she asked. "Ripping out the plants from their pots, feeding them the wrong foods, he even took a mandrake plant and tried to pull it out in front of first years. Thankfully I caught him trying to sneak it out; that stunt caused me to write his parents. I'm very close to asking McGonagall to have him removed from the class."

Luna gave him a sympatric look, "I'm sorry, Neville."

He shrugged, "The school year is almost over, then I get a nice, peaceful summer to myself." He paused, "And you, the boys and your garden." he added.

Luna chuckled, staring down at Lysander.

It grew quiet again; the only noises in the room were the sounds of Lorcan giggling at his rattle and Lysander eagerly sucking down his bottle.

Neville cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Luna, can I ask you something…a little personal?" He asked her nervously.

Luna held her breath. _Something personal? _

She slowly nodded her head, "Of course, Neville." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on her son.

Neville paused for a moment, his eyes glued to the floor, "A-Are you and Rolf…" he paused again. "Going to have another baby?" He asked nervously.

Luna lifted her head to look at him, her eyes slightly wider then usual. "Oh. Well, Rolf would like to start trying for another in a few months."

"That's so unhealthy for you, Luna." he told her sadly. "You won't admit it, but you look even worse then the boys when they were a month old. You haven't been eating and you're paler and you haven't been sleeping enough. Getting pregnant again is not wise right now."

Luna shook her head, "Wait," She said suddenly. "How do you know I haven't been eating?" She asked curiously.

Neville mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to rat her out, but he had to now. "Teeny told me," he mumbled, "But don't be angry with her! She's just worried about you, as am I." he told her quickly. Luna nodded, "I understand you both are worried about me, but Rolf wants another baby. What kind of wife would I be to deny him the joys of parenthood?" She asked.

"A _sane_ one!" Neville shot back. "Anyone can tell you are not healthy enough to be pregnant again so soon. If Rolf can't see that then he isn't a good husband."

"I'll be fine, Neville." she said reassuringly. "You simply don't understand the whole story.""Then tell me the whole story." He told her, staring intently at her. Luna met his eyes, staring him down. "I can not." She said simply, turning back to look at Lysander.

"Luna!" Neville said disbelievingly. "I'm your friend, I want to help you. If you don't tell me the whole story then, then," he paused. "Then I'll talk to Rolf myself."

"No!" Luna said suddenly, snapping her head up to look at him.

She calmed herself, biting her lip, "You do not need to talk to him."

"So you're going to tell me?" He asked her. She shook her head.

Neville sighed. "There is no need for you to know, Neville." Luna told him simply. "I just…" Neville paused, staring back down at Lorcan. "I just want to feel close to you again." he mumbled sadly.

Luna gave him a confusing look. "What do you mean, Neville? We're rather close right now."

He shook his head quickly, "Not close as in _space_ close, I mean close as in we would tell each other _everything._ Ever since we…" He paused. "Ever since we made," he paused again.

"Made love?" Luna asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Neville shook his head, "Hate to sound bitter, but we can't really call it making love if you didn't really love me."

"I do love you Neville."

"As a friend," He sighed, "Or not as much as you love Rolf, or whatever. The point is, why call what we did making love if you didn't love me to the fullest, like I do for you?" he asked.

"So what do we call it?" Luna asked, ignoring his statement about him loving her to the fullest, not even trying to put it into past tense. She had a feeling her cheeks flushed but she didn't care. She was curious about what he wanted to call it.

"I guess just sex will do." He mumbled sadly.

Luna bit her lip, staring back down at her son. "The reason I'm not telling you many things is not because we made love, Neville." she told him.

"So why aren't you?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Because it will cause a fight."

"Why would I fight you?" he asked. She shrugged, "Not just between you and me, but between Rolf and I, and Rolf's family and I. Basically a lot of unneeded arguing would happen if I told you all the secrets I've kept."

Neville gave her a look, "I can keep a secret, Luna." he told her. He remembered how he had said that to Teeny, and broke that promise minutes ago. Neville reassured himself that if Luna did confide in him, he would never break their promise. He really believed he'd do anything as long as Luna would tell him things again.

She shook her head, "I can not tell you, Neville. The only way I could ever come clean to you is if you figured out my secret on your own. I am sorry, Neville." She told him sadly.

He sighed, "You're good at keeping secrets, and I don't think I could ever figure out what's going on in your head. You are incredibly hard to read."

She smiled, "Thank you." She said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**thank you, _firewordsparkler_, _hpfreak1213_, _Eternal Texan 8D_, and _Diego_ for reviewing. means a lot.**

**I hope you like this chapter. i let a few hints out with Neville and Luna's feelings towards each other, so I hope you liked that. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. thanks!**


	8. The Fifth Lie

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Fifth Lie<strong>

"Almost three months," Luna said happily, holding Lorcan up in her arms. He was getting better at holding his head up, and he loved to smile at his mother.

Rolf nodded his head absentmindedly, reading that morning's Daily Prophet. Lysander was lying on his stomach on a soft blanket Luna had placed him on, hitting his hands on the floor as he lifted his head to look at Rolf.

Luna looked over at her husband, "Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Rolf shook his head.

"You are being awfully cold to them, Rolf." She said bluntly, bouncing Lorcan.

Rolf sighed, "It doesn't matter if I'm cold towards them or not; they aren't my children, being with them is not helping them stay healthy, and they are just a reminder of your affair."

Luna bit her lip, staring at the floor sadly.

Rolf sighed again, standing up and walking towards Luna, "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I'm just jealous, is all."

"Jealous?" she asked him. He nodded, "Longbottom gave you your first child, well children." He said, motioning to Lorcan and Lysander. "He saw you in a way only I should be able to see you."

Luna nodded, "I am very sorry." She told him.

Rolf half smiled, "No you're not."

She gave him a curious look, "I'm not?"

He nodded, "If you were sorry, you'd regret having these children. I know you Luna; you could never regret these two."

Luna smiled, turning to look at Lorcan, who was now resting his head on her chest.

"Which is why, I was hoping, we could start trying again tonight." He said hesitantly.

Luna turned to look at him again, "Tonight?" She asked.

He nodded, "The boys seem an awfully lot healthier now. It couldn't hurt to start trying again tonight." He said, giving her a small smile.

Luna paused for a moment, staring into Rolf's eyes. "Alright," She mumbled, feeling a heavy weight push down on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Luna dressed the boys in breezy clothes a few days later, humming a happy tune as she dressed them.<p>

Neville stood behind her, staring at the baby books on the selves above the rocking chair.

"So where are you taking the twins today?" He asked her over his shoulder.

"On a walk though Diagon Alley."

"And you need me because?" He asked her curiously.

"I can not carry two babies and the things I am buying alone. Well, I could if I used a hover charm, but that seems so unnecessary when I know you'll help me." She explained.

"What about the house elves?" He asked.

Luna looked over her shoulder at him, "Do you not want to come along, Neville?" She asked. He quickly shook his head, "No, no, I'm just curious as to why you want me to help."

Luna sighed, "You are my friend, Neville, and I enjoy the company of you, you're good with my children, not to mention it is June so you are officially done with work for the summer so it isn't like you don't have time." She explained.

Neville nodded, "Alright. Would you like me to take Lysander?" He asked. Luna nodded, moving aside on the new changing table that was moved into the bedroom days before.

Luna slug on baby bag over her shoulder and held Lorcan on the other side, leading Neville and Lysander out of the room.

"Are they healthy enough to travel by the floo network?" he asked as the descended the stairs. Luna nodded, "I asked the mediwitch on their last checkup."

"What exactly are you buying?" he asked. "A few things; mostly a present for Rolf for our one year anniversary."

Neville's breath hitched. He had forgotten Luna had married Rolf in June. He had also forgotten it was the same month he and Luna had had their fight and falling out. "Do you have any idea what you're going to get him?" He asked her.

She shook her head, walking into the dining room. "I was thinking a book, or maybe a new broom. We have the whole day to shop, am I correct?" She asked. Neville nodded, not particularity enjoying the idea of spending the whole day shopping for one of his least favorite people.

Luna stepped into the fireplace, "Follow me, alright?" She told him, taking a hand full of floo powder.

He nodded, wondering where in Diagon Alley she was going to take them to first.

Luna cleared her throat and called loudly, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Neville's eyes widened as the green flames engulfed Luna and Lorcan. The Leaky Cauldron? Why of all places would Luna want to take them there? It only spelled disaster for Neville, but he couldn't simply floo directly into Diagon Alley; Luna wouldn't know and then she'd get worried. So he took in a breath, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, his voice dripping with discomfort, "The Leaky Cauldron."

He was engulfed in bright green flames and in the blink of an eye he was standing in the fireplace in the back parlor of the Leaky Cauldron.

Luna stood by the door, waiting for him to join her. They walked out in to the main room, Neville's eyes scanning the room quickly to make sure he couldn't see Hannah. So far, the coast was clear.

"Why the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked her as they walked towards the back of the pub. "I prefer going through the doorway to Diagon Alley; I do not like the idea of just flooing into Diagon Alley. That's why when I apparate I apparate to the person's front door."

Neville nodded, and smiled to himself when he saw the door leading to the rear of the pub. _'Almost there,' _he thought happily.

"Neville Longbottom?"

He closed his eyes tightly. He had thought too soon. Luna was the first to turn around, followed by Neville with a pained expression on his face.

Hannah was walking down the stairs of the second floor quickly, her blonde hair laying lazily down her back. She had a happy expression on her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glued to Neville.

Luna gave Hannah a warm smile, "Hannah Abbott, is it? How lovely seeing you again."

Hannah ignored Luna, quickening her pace and stood inches away from Neville. "Hello Neville, I wasn't expecting you today."

He gave her a toothless smile, staring down at Lysander as he played with the pattern on Neville's sweater. "Yes, I was just passing through with Luna."

Hannah looked towards Luna, and then her face looked surprised, "Oh! Hello Luna!" She said happily. "I read all about your wedding last year. It was said it be the best next to Harry Potter's."

She then looked at the two boys in Neville and Luna's arms. "These must be your boys. Rita Skeeter kept going on and on about your boys when they were born."

"Really?" Luna asked curiously. Hannah nodded, "She was sprouting all this nonsense about why you wouldn't show the public your children; saying they were deformed or hideous or even the result of an affair! Bloody rubbish that is." Hannah laughed, patting Lorcan's back lightly and giving him a smile.

Luna tilted her head curiously, trying her best to look unaffected by what she was just informed. "Well, we all know that's rubbish." She said simply, heaving the baby bag farther up on her shoulders.

"So what brings you two to my pub?" She asked.

"I'm helping Luna _all_ day today." Neville quickly said, thinking that would cause Hannah to leave.

Luna nodded, "I'm shopping for a few things and I needed a hand with the boys. Neville was so kind as to agree to help. He's very helpful."

Hannah smiled at Neville, batting her eyelashes at him, "He _is_ very helpful! Do you mind if I speak to Neville in private for a bit before you leave though?" She asked Luna. Luna nodded, "Of course. Neville, would you like me to take Lysander?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no, I'm sure he'll be fine with me." he told her. He had to keep Lysander. If he didn't, he had a feeling Hannah would throw herself on him.

Luna walked over to a table in the corner while Hannah led Neville and Lysander over to the opposite corner. Luna watched them pointedly, keeping her eye on Hannah. She wanted to tell herself she was watching them because of her son, but she knew in the back of her head she was watching them because Hannah fancied Neville.

Hannah cooed at Lysander for a moment, taking his small hand and waving it happily. "He's quite adorable." She commented. Neville nodded, "Takes after his mother, I believe."

Hannah chuckled, "I don't think so. More like the father." Hannah took back her hand, and then stared up at Neville hopefully. "I've missed you." She said sweetly.

Neville gulped, biting his lip.

"That's, um, very nice Hannah." He told her simply, racking his brain to find the right words. Hannah took a step forward, placing her hand on his forearm. "Have you missed me?" She asked hopefully.

Neville sighed, readjusting his hold on Lysander. How was he going to say this?

Just then, Lysander shifted his weight and leaned towards Hannah, extending him arms to her. Hannah chuckled nervously, leaning back from Lysander as Neville held him closer.

"H-He seems to like me," She mumbled, her voice sounding uncomfortable. Neville thought for a moment, "Would you care to hold him?" He asked her. Hannah's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open slightly as she tried to find the words. "Um, w-why not?" She said, holding out her arms slightly.

Neville quickly passed Lysander along, half smiling as Hannah held him awkwardly. Lysander began fussing slightly, pulling at Hannah's hair and moving around in her arms. She tried to hand him back but Neville shook his head, "If you bounce him he'll calm down." he told her reassuringly.

Hannah nodded hesitantly, bouncing herself and Lysander up and down. "S-So," She started, "Did you miss me at all?" She asked him, trying to get back on topic.

Neville avoided the question, "Do you not like children, Hannah?" He asked. She shook her head, "Children are fine, it's, well, babies I'm not too fond of."

"Does that mean you could never have children?" He asked her. She shook her head, "N-No, I'd rather focus on my career and my," She looked back at Neville, smiling at him bashfully, "Husband." She finished, eyeing him.

Neville shrugged, "That's where we differ, I suppose. I could never be married and not have children." He told her. Her eyes widened, "Really?" She asked.

He nodded, "I've always wanted them. I could never marry someone who didn't want one." He said. He turned to look at Luna and Lorcan, and he found himself smiling at the look on Luna's face. She looked positively horrid; her eyes almost bugging out of her sockets and her face steaming red at the sight of Hannah holding Lysander. He felt like smoke could come out of her ears at any moment.

Neville decided to cut this as quickly as possible so Luna wouldn't look so upset anymore.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say Hannah is I did not miss you. We had a," He paused, _"Special_ night together months ago, but that's all it will be. A night together. I have no plans on starting some kind of relationship or future with you, so I hope you understand." he explained to her.

Hannah stared at him, shocked. She began bouncing Lysander faster, her frame shaking. Neville noticed Lysander staring intently at the silk light blue blazer Hannah had on, and he didn't want to think it, but it appeared Lysander had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"B-But Neville, I want to be with you!" Hannah whispered angrily at him. He shrugged, "I don't. I am sorry, Hannah." he told her.

Hannah took a step forward, moving her hand as if she were about to slap him. Just as her hand was raised, Lysander opened his mouth and puked all down Hannah's blazer.

She shrieked, staring down at herself shocked. Neville tried his best to subdue his laughter, while Luna came running across the room.

Hannah quickly handed Lysander back to Neville, gawking at her now ruined blazer.

"I am sorry, Hannah!" Luna said, running up to her, "Let me fix it," She said, reaching for her wand that was sticking out of the baby bag. Hannah held up her hand, "I'm _fine_, Luna." She said angrily. She gave Neville a glare before hurrying back towards the stairs.

Luna turned and gave Neville a questioning look, before Neville burst out into laughter. Luna held her lips together tight, but her face stretched into a large smile.

"Way to go, Lysander!" Neville said happily, waving Lysander's hand in the air. "You did a fantastic job of making her go away!"

Luna shook her head, her smile still pasted on her lips, "That was quite cruel, Neville." she told him. He gave her a look, "Hannah is quite a cruel person. If you knew how positively mental she really is, you'd understand. Lysander was _literally_ sick of her after only a few minutes of talking to her." He explained, still finding it hard not to laugh.

Luna gave him a curious look, "How well do you know her if you know how mental she is?" She asked, turning around and walking towards the rear of the pub.

Neville's laughter ceased as he followed closely behind Luna. "I, well um," He tried his best to find words. He didn't want to let her know what he had done months ago. "She's just fancied me since I slew Nagini, is all." He told her quickly.

Luna gave him a curious look, raising her eyebrow. He had a feeling Luna knew that wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to question if she did or not.

Neville opened the door for her, leading them out into the courtyard. Luna reached into the baby bag as Neville shut the door, pulling out a small wipe. She walked over and wiped it across Lysander's face, before tossing it into an open trash can.

Neville pulled out his wand and tapped it across the brick wall counter clockwise. They waited patiently as the bricks spun and rearranged themselves to form the doorway into the crowded cobbled alley of shops.

Neville and Luna walked closely as they maneuvered their way passed the large crowds of witches and wizards.

"Flourish and Blotts?" Neville asked, nodding his head towards the large shop across from them. Luna nodded her head, and they both walked through the old wooden door.

Neville took note of the many people sitting and reading throughout the store, and a few books flying though the air to their rightful places on the shelves, most likely because of someone leaving them on a table once they were finished with them.

"Perhaps Rolf would like a book on creatures around the world." Luna commented, walking towards an aisle of books at the end of the shop. Neville shrugged, turning his attention to the rows of books on the second floor. "I'll look upstairs." He told her, walking towards the stairs.

As he made his way to the second floor, he couldn't believe how dark it was. It appeared like no one was up there, and that most of the books were simply collecting dust. He walked towards the back of the room, staring aimlessly at all the books. He knew he wouldn't be looking for a book Rolf would like, but he had no problem letting Luna think he was.

Neville stumbled and kept his grip on Lysander, quickly finding his balance. He turned around to see what he had tripped over and saw a large cardboard box, over piled with books. He knelt down next to it, dusting off the books and looking at them one by one, curiously.

A crusted and torn leather book was wedged against the wall of the box and the books. Neville tightly stuck his fingers through and pulled his out slowly.

The spine was completely torn, and the cover was ripped diagonally down the middle. He stared at it curiously, placing it on the ground and turning it open.

"_How to Create Your Own Spells, Enchantments and Curses" _was written in faded writing on the opening page. He looked for the authors' name, but it appeared to have been ripped out over time. He slowly turned each page, noticing the scrawl and faded writing throughout the book.

He flipped to the back page, and noticed a name at the bottom. _"Genevieve Absure" _was written in scripted letters across the bottom of the page. He stared at it curiously, and then looked at Lysander. "Who do you suppose Genevieve Absure is?" he asked him, not expecting an answer.

Lysander simply yawned, running his small hands across his eyes boredly. Neville chuckled, closing the book and picking it up as he stood. He looked for a price somewhere on the book, but realized their was none.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Luna might enjoy this book. So he adjusted his hold on Lysander and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**thank you _firewordsparkler_, _HannahGayle,_ and _Eternal Texan 8D_ for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all like this one. **

**Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	9. A Ghostly Figure

**I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: Jumps around a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: A Ghostly Figure<strong>

Luna and Neville made their way out of the large fireplace in her dining room, walking as quietly as they could with two sleeping babies in their arms.

As they walked out of the room, Neville caught sight of white hair and a bright yellow jacket in the room to his right.

They both stopped and saw Xenophilius Lovegood standing with his hands behind his back, watching them.

Luna appeared to be at a loss for words, but quickly turned to Neville. "Could you take Lorcan upstairs? I'd like to talk to my dad."

Neville quickly nodded, adjusting himself so he was holding Lysander with on arm and Lorcan in the other. Luna kept hold of the diaper bag, telling him she'd bring it up herself.

Once Neville was completely out of view, Luna ran happily up to her father and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I've missed you dad!" She told him, her voice muffled by his clothes. She dropped the bag at their side, completely engulfed by her father.

Xenophilius nodded, patting his daughter's head and smiling down at her, "I have too, darling. Please, sit with me." He said to her, leading his daughter to the couch.

Luna could see her father appeared to be worried and she took his hand in hers, "What is wrong, dad?" She asked.

He sighed, pulling a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket. "This letter you sent me, it disturbs me greatly." he told her. Luna gave him a confused look, "All I had said was I was trying to find the counter-curse on this spell placed on us and if you could send me any information on our ancestors." she told him.

He nodded, turning around and grabbing a brief case. Luna's face lit up, "Oh, thank you dad-!" He cut her off, holding up his hand to her. "I do not wish to give you this, darling." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

He sighed, "You don't know this dear, but your mother wanted to have another baby. She knew I needed to travel to find the creatures for the Quibbler, and if I stayed home for a year it would reflect poorly for the company. So, she was working herself to find some type of counter-curse. She had decided not to find a spell, but more like a potion she could take during the pregnancy so the baby would always be well once he or she was born. You know all too well the potion didn't work for her benefit." He said sadly, gripping Luna's hand tightly.

Luna's breath hitched upon hearing this.

"Luna, darling, this is a deadly curse. Not only for the children born into it but for the person trying to break it. There is a reason no one has been able to break it for two hundred years. It can and will kill the person trying to break it. I can not stand to see you die and then see your sons die as well." he explained to her.

Luna closed her eyes, racking her brain for a response.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked around the large room. She turned to look behind her and barely saw on the second floor, a figure standing at the corner of the hallway leading towards the nursery. She knew Neville was waiting for her.

She turned back to her father, giving him a small smile. "I promise you dad, I will not die."

He shook his head, "I do not want my grandchildren left in this home if you do die." He told her sadly. She shook her head, "You know as well as I know they'll be given to their father if I were to die any time soon." she said knowingly.

Xenophilius half smiled, giving his daughter's hand a light squeeze.

"Dad, I must find this counter-curse. It isn't fair to me, my children and their children if I just give up because I could die." She told him calmly. He shook his head, "I couldn't-" he paused, staring down at his lap sadly.

Luna leaned in and hugged him, "I'll be quite alright, dad. Mum was trying to find the counter-curse on her own, correct?" She asked. He nodded. Luna pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile, "That's where this is different. I plan on getting as much help as I can get from my friends."

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the nursery later that night, dressing Lysander into a pair of pajamas. Neville stood at the other side of the room, watching her.<p>

The lights were off, the only source of light coming from the moving nightlight next to the cribs. Lorcan was already fast asleep in his crib, and Lysander was dozing off every chance he had.

Luna smiled as she placed in down in his crib, giving him a kiss goodnight on his forehead as she locked the railing on the crib.

Neville and Luna made their way out of the room, Luna leaving the door ajar.

"Thank you for helping me all day today." she told him happily as they walked towards the stairs.

He shrugged, letting out a yawn. "It was no problem."

She walked him towards the fireplace in the dining room. "I wish you could stay longer." She told him, trying not to sound sad. Neville gave her a curious look, "Why?" he asked.

Luna couldn't tell him because if he was still there, it would prolong her from going to her room, where Rolf waited for her.

She shrugged, "You are rather helpful when it comes to the boys." She told him.

Neville looked away, running a hand through his hair. He quickly remembered the book he purchased, pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to her. Luna stared at it curiously, "For me?" She asked. Neville nodded, "I just thought you might like it."

Luna took it out of his hands and smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." he told her, picking up and handful of floo powder and walking into the fireplace.

Luna watched him go, calling out "Hogsmeade Village!" and disappearing in front of her.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the empty fireplace, half hoping he would come back just as quick as he left; saying he figured out all her secrets magically and took her and their children away. But she knew it was wishful thinking, and she turned on her heal and walked out of the dining room.

She took slow steps towards her bedroom. She knew what would happen once she got there; the same thing they'd been doing the last few nights. She sighed, mentally preparing herself. Hopefully it wouldn't last too long that night.

* * *

><p>Luna knew only sleeping for five hours a night would not help her children; but she did have a reason for waking up before the sun rose. She had been preparing herself for months, getting her body use to less sleep. She knew the only times she'd have to work on the counter-curse was when the twins were asleep, so she set up a room next door to the nursery, with all the books she could collect, a table, cauldrons, burners, and everything else she thought she'd need for figuring out a counter curse or potion.<p>

She could finally begin her research now that she had the information from her father and she grabbed it the next morning, also grabbing the book Neville had given her.

She made her way quietly down the hallway, opening the door to her room and stepping inside.

She pulled her wand out from behind her ear and flicked the lights on, moving towards the center of the room and taking a seat on the floor, beginning to read the paperwork in the briefcase.

* * *

><p>Neville was lying down on his couch sleepily. He had woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. He thought he'd get ready for the day anyway. He had fed his plants earlier then normal, straightened up his room and checked the two spare bedrooms for dust, before finally collapsing onto his couch.<p>

He closed his eyes slowly, reminding himself he had time for a quick snooze before heading to Luna's for the day.

His dreams had always been the same that past year, if not longer. It always started with Luna, smiling at him across the Great hall when they had become friends his fifth year.

The images transitioned throughout his time at Hogwarts; practically with her at DA meetings, fighting along side her in the Department of Mysteries and the battle of the Astronomy Tower, reforming the DA when Death Eaters had taken over Hogwarts and even to the night he spent with her a year ago.

That night's dream differed. The night he spent with Luna had seemed to replay in slow motion, everything around him and Luna blacking out and soon, the image of them fading to darkness as well.

His dream filled with images of him with the twins and Luna, all playing in the nursery. A blacked out figure stood behind them, and flashes of his night with Luna and him playing with the twins flashed back and forth at almost a hundred miles an hour.

His eyes shot open and floating above his head was the dark figure.

He jumped, reached for his wand and held it above him. The first thing he thought was a dementor, so he thought of his happiest memory, "Expecto Patronum!" He said loudly.

The room was engulfed with the bright white light, but the dark figure still floated above his head. The light faded, but he still held his wand above himself at the figure.

He could tell the outline was of a woman; her hair looked like she was in water as it floated around her head. He had no idea who the woman was; he had never seen a shadowed creature or person before besides a dementor.

Neville kept his eyes on her, and as quickly as she came, she vanished. Neville jumped up and stared around the room, holding his wand at arms length for protection.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he mumbled to himself, racking his brain for a meaning behind it.

He thought back to the odd dream he had just had moments before. What had it meant?

He glanced down for a moment as he thought, and then when he looked back up he saw the dark figure again, flying at him at top speed. It phased through him, tossing him mid air across the room, causing him to crash land on the wall and land on the wooden table under him. It was a small table, so it broke under his weight, causing him and the photographs to go crashing towards the floor.

His eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body began to shake.

"_How in the world do two light colors make a dark color?" _girl from Rolf's family's voice rang in his head.

"_We just need you here as much as possible." _he heard Luna say.

"_If a member of the Lovegood family has a baby, both parents must love and be with the baby everyday for the first year, otherwise the baby will die." _he remembered Luna's explanation of her family curse the year before.

"_Do you love them?" _Ginny had asked him the month before.

"_I can not tell you, Neville. The only way I could ever come clean to you is if you figured out my secret on your own." _Luna's voice rang in his ears.

He regained control of his body and readjusted his eyes.

He covered his face with his hands, trying to regain his composure. Once he felt like he was well again, he grabbed his wand amongst the broken picture frames and wood, holding it up for protection.

He wondered why all those things he had heard over the last two months came to his mind when that figure had hit him. What did it mean?

He slowly stood up, pressing his weight on the wall for support.

His mind starting moving together pieces like a puzzle. He leaned his body against the wall, staring with a stocked expression at the floor.

Their was a reason he was with Luna every day, and it wasn't because of the garden.

He felt his stomach turn inside out as realization hit him. He felt hot, his forehead beaded with sweat and he felt like he could be sick right there. Before he knew it, he had collapsed on his floor, blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**thank you _Firewordsparkler_ and _Randomly Lonely Writer_ for reviewing. It means a lot. **

**sorry for this chapter jumping everywhere. Neville finally knows. Let's see how he confronts Luna in the next chapter. It might just be me, but I think he deserves to be a bit angry with her. lol. also, who do you think that dark figure is? hm.**

**tell me what you think! And Early Merry Christmas in case I don't update on the 25th like I plan. :) **


	10. The Liar & the Used

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: The Liar &amp; the Used<strong>_

Luna stared out her children's bedroom window with a worried expression on her face. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon and she knew Neville would have already been there by now.

The boys had cried most of the morning, which Luna assumed they were just having a bad day. They had refused to take a nap at noon but after their four o'clock bottle they were ready for their much needed nap.

She tucked Lysander into his crib, thinking in the back of her mind how much easier putting two crying babies down with Neville there to help would be.

She leaned against the crib and stared at her son; his face was pink and his eyes were swollen from the crying all day. She knew Lorcan looked the same.

She sighed, pushing herself away from the crib.

Just before she was going to begin tidying the room she heard loud stomps coming from the hallway. She raised her eyebrow curiously and quickly walked to the door, her hand gently wrapping around her wand in her pants pocket.

She peaked her head out of the room and sighed happily at the sight of Neville coming up the stairs.

She took a step out and saw him stumble on the last step, tripping forward and grabbing onto the wall to keep balance. Luna rushed to him, a concerned look on her face. "Neville, are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded; pushing passed her, leaning his weight on the wall as he walked. Luna walked backwards as she followed him, "Something is wrong. You're clothes are tattered and you look so pale. Did something happen?"

Neville had just woken up moments ago in his home. When he had awoken he noticed his clothes were ripped from when he crashed into the table and his head was still so horribly light headed it caused his vision to fog and blur.

But he had to come today. He knew if he didn't come today they'd get sicker.

Luna gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "You look sick. Come, you can lay down in one of the guest rooms."

"I-I'm fine," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

Luna shook her head, pulling him away from the wall and leading him farther down the hallway. "I insist, Neville. Besides, you can't see the twins; I've placed them down for a nap." she told him, walking him passed the nursery door and into the bedroom farthest down the hall.

She led him to the large bed in the center of the room and made him lay down. "I'll have Teeny make you some tea. I'll be right back. Try to get comfortable." She told him, pulling out the covers and helping him into bed.

She hurried out of the room, and ran half way down the stairs, leaning over the railing to look at the entrance towards the kitchen. "Teeny!" She called.

Teeny's head poked out of the door and she gave Luna a smile, "Yes, Miss Luna?" she called.

"Would you please make some herbal tea and bring it to the third guest bedroom? Neville isn't feeling quite well." she told her. Teeny nodded her head quickly, "Yes, right away Miss Luna!" she called, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Luna quickly ran back up the stairs towards the room Neville was in. As she walked in, Neville was standing next to the bed, staring at the floor blankly, his hands balled into fists.

Luna stared at him confused, walking up to him slowly. "Neville, are you alright?" She asked him, cocking her head to get a better look at his face.

He stood there, keeping his mouth shut and eyes glued to the floor. His mind was still foggy, but his vision was finally clearing up. He felt his shoulders pushing down on him, which made him want to climb into the bed but he knew he couldn't. He had to stand his ground right now. He had something to say and he wouldn't be laying down saying it.

Luna took a few more steps closer until she was directly in front of him. A knock was heard at the door and Luna waved for Teeny to come in.

She hurriedly placed the tray with the silver kennel and tea cup on the night stand next to them and hurried out of the room.

Luna gave him a weak smile and motioned to the tea, "Teeny makes the best herbal tea this side of Britain. I'm sure if you try it you'll feel better." she told him sweetly.

Neville shook his head slowly.

Luna shook her head, grabbing the cup of tea and holding it out in front of Neville, "Nonsense, just try it, Neville. I'm sure you'll feel better." She told him simply.

He shook his head again, tossing the cup out of her hand and on to the ground, "I don't want any tea." he said bitterly, glaring at her.

Luna kept her composure, but found herself taking a small step backward. "You're angry." she mumbled.

He finally found himself straightening up, staring directly at her. "I always thought you were a good person, Luna." he started. "But you're not. You're _despicable!"_ he spat angrily.

She stared at him confused, and then realization hit her. "You know." she breathed out quietly.

Neville nodded, tightening his fists causing his knuckles to turn white.

Luna held up her hands, "Let me explain, Neville." She started. He shook his head, bouncing from one foot to the other. His adrenaline was at ten fold and he felt his body shaking from anger. "I don't want to hear your side of the story. I'm tired of listening to you! It's my turn to talk." he told her.

Luna clenched her teeth, moving her arms back at her side.

"You used me, _again_." He started. "I know you said before you could never use me but you did. You didn't love me and I bet you don't even care about that night. Now I find out you've been lying to me the last two and a half months! Were you ever going to let me know I have two children? _Were you_?" he asked her, his face turning red with anger.

Luna closed her eyes tightly, and slowly shook her head.

Neville stared at her, shocked, before his expression melted back to anger. "You were just using me to keep our children alive, so they'll live and you and Rolf can have your own happy little family!" Neville paused.

"Wait," he mumbled. "D-Does Rolf know they are my children?" He asked her.

Luna kept her eyes glued to his shoes, nervously biting her lip.

"Answer me!" he said, his voice almost pleading.

She slowly nodded her head.

Neville's eyes grew wide, "So, you were going to give him his own baby and let him raise my children without even telling me I was a father?" He asked her, but didn't give her time to answer. "You know how much family means to me, Luna! You are a despicable, conniving, evil person for doing this to me!"

"I-I wanted to tell you," Luna mumbled sadly.

"But you didn't!" Neville shot back. "You lied to me, used me, and never told me I fathered your children. You use to be the sweetest person; you were honest, bluntly honest, and I could always go to you for help. Now, I don't even think I could believe another word that came out of your mouth." he said bitterly, glaring at her.

Luna shook her head, "It wasn't my idea,"

"Save it!" Neville said, throwing his arm in the air. "I don't care whose idea it was, if it was Rolf's or yours. Whose ever idea it was, and who ever went along with it, just proves you two _really_ deserve each other." he spat.

Luna felt her heart clenching, tearing bit by bit by his words. She wanted to tell him the truth, but knew if he didn't get everything out of his system then it would just bottle up inside; which wasn't healthy.

"You're just-You're a horrible person, Luna." Neville spat, walking passed her. Luna spun around, her eyes glued to his back.

"Where are you going?" She called as he walked out of the door. He didn't answer, just continued walking. Luna ran after him, "Neville? Neville stop! Wait!" she called, reaching forward and grabbing the sleeve of his sweater.

He pulled his arm away from her, "I never want to see you again." He said to her coldly, turning down the stairs.

Luna's eyes widened. If he never saw her, he'd never see their children. They'd die.

"No," She mumbled, her stomach growing heavy and her heart pounding faster. "No!" she said again, loudly, following him down the stairs. "Wait!" she called, but he already apparated out of her home.

Luna stared at the spot Neville stood on the stairs moment ago. She felt her eyes stinging and her body shaking. She reached her arm out and slowly made her way to the railing, clutching it for dear life as she sunk down.

She doubled over, clutching both of her hands onto the rails as she let out a loud scream, her tears cascading down her face like a waterfall.

_What had she done?_

She just ruined any chance her children had at living because she listened to Rolf. Because she _had_ to listen to him. Because she was _scared._

She never got to tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him the whole story. She had used him, lied to him and hated herself for believing he'd be okay with it once he found it. That he'd be glad he had two children and took the news happily.

Her body was shaking and within moments Teeny had come to her side, while many of the other house elves watched from the kitchen entrance.

Luna rested her head on the bars of the railing while Teeny nervously patted her back. She was able to calm herself after a few minutes, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her body felt numb; she thought if she tried to get up she'd collapse down the stairs.

This was it. This was her punishment for using the best person she had in her life.

* * *

><p>Neville's mind was still foggy when he apparated out of Luna's home, but he found himself standing in the middle of The Potter kitchen.<p>

He fell backwards and gripped the counter, his whole body shaking.

Harry ran into the kitchen and up to Neville, leading him towards the living room. "What happened?" He asked him. Neville shook his head, and quickly Ginny was standing next to him, looking him over nervously.

"What happened, Neville?" Ginny asked him seriously.

"They're mine." He mumbled to her, slowly taking a seat on their couch.

Harry gave him a confused look, but Ginny quickly understood. "She told you?"

Neville shook his head, and then looked up at Ginny. "You knew too?" He asked angrily. Ginny nodded, "She didn't tell me though. I figured it out." She said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "It wasn't my place to tell."

Harry looked at both of them confused, "Tell? Tell what?" he asked.

"That Luna's sons are mine." Neville said through clenched teeth, staring down at the floor.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "W-What? You must be joking, Nev-" he paused when he saw the pained look on Neville and his wife's face. "You're not joking." He mumbled slowly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him, moving as best she could to kneel down in front of him. Neville shook his head, resting his head in his hands. "I don't know who that person is anymore. That is _not_ Luna."

"It is Luna," Ginny told him.

He shook his head again, looking up at Ginny, "How can you say that's Luna when she's been lying to me the last two and a half months, using my presents to keep our children alive?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What does he mean keep them alive?" Harry questioned his wife. Ginny ignored her husband's question, "You don't know why though, Neville. Luna has a reason why she hasn't been herself."

"Yes, because she loves Rolf and would do anything for him." Neville spat angrily. Ginny shook her head quickly, _"No!_ I take it you wouldn't let her explain. Please, Neville, go talk to her."

"No!" He shot back. "I never want to see her again; don't you get it? I thought being used and pushed around would have stopped when I started standing up for myself but its still happening and I'm tired of it. I refuse to be used again by her or her husband or anyone."

"Then think of your sons!" Ginny argued back. "They will die if you keep your pride and never see her again. You know seeing them means seeing her too so you'll have to, Neville."

Neville bit his lip, closing his eyes tight. "Those are my sons, Gin. She knows how important family is to me,"

"All the more reason to go back." Ginny said encouragingly.

Neville looked up at Ginny, his mind finally clearing. He was a father. He has two children. His two children will die if he isn't with them every day. And he just walked out on Luna, their mother, which meant he walked out on them as well. What had he done?

"What do I do, Gin?" he asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged, "They're your sons. I say, once they're one year old, fight for your rights to them."

Neville shook his head, "Then they'd be raised in broken homes,"

"Which is better then thinking Rolf is their father or you not getting to raise your own children." Ginny interrupted him.

Neville sighed, "My house isn't even baby proof." He chuckled, looking passed Ginny at their large fireplace. Ginny chuckled, placing her hand on the side of his face, "You have time to do that. Harry and I will help. We'll even baby-sit during the day while you're teaching if we have to."

Neville closed his eyes tight, his mind racing.

"Why are you still here?" Ginny asked him curiously. Neville opened his eyes and stared at her confused. Ginny gave him a look, "Go back, Nev. Don't waste another minute missing out on those kids lives." she said happily.

Neville quickly nodded his head and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Ginny smiled happily; glad she was able to help. While Harry looked at his wife, his face a mix with shock and confusion.

"C-Could you please tell me what that was about? I'm still partly lost." He asked her. Ginny smiled, moving up onto the couch and hugging Harry. "Oh, my husband." She said happily, kissing his shoulder and rocking him back and forth, "My clueless, clueless husband." She said happily.

* * *

><p>Luna sat on the floor of the nursery, staring up at the ceiling. Her breath hitched every few seconds and now she was quietly crying so should wouldn't disturb her sons sleep.<p>

She heard footsteps outside the door and thought it was Teeny or Rolf because Teeny went to fetch him for some reason. She didn't want to see them or anyone besides her sons and Neville right now. But she knew she couldn't see Neville. He'd yell at her again, and he never wanted to see her again anyhow. She had destroyed their friendship _again_ and no amount of apologizes could make up for it in her eyes.

The door squeaked open and Luna glanced in its direction, not caring too much for who was there. At the sight of Neville, however, she quickly straightened up; pulling herself off the ground and wiping her face rapidly with her hands.

"I-I didn't think you'd come back." She mumbled to him, continuing to wipe her face.

Neville nodded, "I didn't think I would either." He glanced at the two cribs, "But they need me."

Luna nodded her head, staring sadly at the floor.

"I'm going to get my rights to them once their first birthday passes." He told her, leaning against the doorway.

Luna nodded, "I understand." she whispered.

Neville nodded, crossing his arms. "I just have one question for you, and you know I deserve an answer." he told her.

Luna nodded, "What is it?" she asked.

"Why'd you do all this?" he asked her quietly.

She looked up at him, and sighed. "Follow me." She said, walking passed him and out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you _HannahGayle,_ _Enternal Texan 8D_ and _firewordsparkler_ for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you_ x-Raise-Your-Wand-x_, _HarryPotter fan2311 _and _ajmac_ for favoriting this story.**

**and thank you _HarryPotter fan2311_, _Lady Vamp 101_ and _x-Raise-Your-Wand-x_ for adding this story to your alerts. All of this means a lot.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I thought Neville deserved to blow up at Luna and I just thought it was appropriate for her (Luna) to have some kind of break down because of it. sorry if you don't like it. I tried. **

**also, sometimes I post sneak peeks of the next chapter on my tumblr. if you want, you can follow me and look out for those. link on my profile. anyways,**

**I hope you guys gave a great day and a wonderful and safe New Year! bye!**


	11. The Truth

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Truth<strong>_

Luna led Neville down the hallway, passed her and Rolf's bedroom, towards two large double doors at the very end of the hall. She opened them to reveal a cluttered, slightly organized room with a large printing press in the corner and two large desks on either side of the room.

Piles of papers were stacked around the room and the walls were covered in pictures of various creatures.

Neville's first thought upon entering the room was that he just walked into a corner of the _Daily Prophet_.

Luna pulled out the chair from one of the desks and placed it next to the other chair so they could sit next to each other. She motioned for him to take his seat and he did, watching her and waiting for her to begin.

"This is where _The Quibbler_ is made, Neville." She said, motioning around the room. Neville didn't appear to care, and kept his eyes on her impatiently.

Luna sighed, "While I was on my travels, I did some research on some of the creatures my father has always believed in. I found out that some of them, one being The Crumple Horned Snorkack, did not exist. It really upset me, but not as much as my father." she paused, staring down at her lap. "My father, well, he chose not to believe me when I told him. I had come home secretly during my trip to check on my father and he had gotten sick since I had left."

"Sick how?" he asked.

She sighed, "Mentally sick, I suppose. I was worried for him but he insisted I continue on my trip. So I took him to St. Mungo's and they told me he wasn't capable of living in society any longer. He had driven himself mad with worry when I had been kidnapped during the war and then being locked in Azkaban only made it worse. I didn't want him to be locked in the Hospital for the rest of his life, so I asked if their was any way of him staying home. Now a mediwitch is sent to watch him everyday." she explained.

Neville raised his eyebrows at her, "Luna, I am sorry about your father but this isn't really explaining why you did this."

She nodded, "I'm leading up to it." she told him. "After that I returned to my travels and I had met Rolf. He had fancied me but I wasn't interested. I was still very much fond of you." She said, staring at him sadly.

"He continued to pursue me, though. Told me about his family and his hobbies; and I told him mine. We had quite a few things in common but I just wasn't fond of him. I told him about you, though. I had a feeling he knew I had feelings for you and he began to drift off. I ended my trip a few weeks before he did and when I returned home my father was a wreck. _The Quibbler_ wasn't selling because he had stopped printing about Harry Potter and he began simply making up creatures every day. Without _The Quibbler_ he would loose the house and I knew he'd die without _The Quibbler_ and our home. He said he couldn't stand it if he lost them and I knew I had to do something."

She closed her eyes, remembering the look on her father's face when he had cried to her, saying how scared he was his dreams would be taken from him.

"I began running _The Quibbler_, and published a much more honest issue in hopes more people would buy. No one did and I was scared for my father and our home. So, I went back to Rolf. He was in Russia and I brought him my issue of _The Quibbler_. He loved it, and I asked him if he would co-write it with my father and me. He said he would if he could treat me to dinner. It was a fine date and all, and I thought at the time that he would be the only person interested in me who actually understood all the creatures I love, or at least some of them."

"That's why you were with him when you came back." Neville mumbled, leaning back in his seat. Luna nodded, "I really thought he was all I would be given. I mean, meeting a man who loves magical creatures and wildlife, and also traveling the world who is interested in me. When would I get another chance? I didn't like this chance, but I knew it might not come again so I took it. His family name came with it and that helped sell _The Quibbler_." she explained.

Neville's mind flashed back to when he saw the copy of the Quibbler on the Nurses desk at St. Mungo's months before, and how she said if Newt Scamander's grandson co-wrote it, it couldn't be filled with nonsense.

"I truly thought I could learn to love Rolf. I quite enjoyed his company after a few months and I really thought I could love him but then," She paused, "Then you told me you had always loved me and I knew I was making a mistake."

She bit her lip, racking her mind to find the right words. "I couldn't simply break my engagement to Rolf. He was only helping with _The Quibbler_ as long as we were in a relationship and if _The Quibbler_ stopped selling and my father lost his home I knew he'd be completely lost, and he would no longer be the same. I couldn't break my father because of my feelings for you; but I didn't want to leave that night. Which is why I did what I did. When you had fallen asleep I left; I didn't want to face you the next day. I felt so horribly guilty that I wanted to return your feelings but I couldn't without risking my father's health." She told him, looking him in the eye.

He gulped, averting his gaze and staring into his lap.

"That's why you said I gave your heart a conflict on your wedding day. You had been picking between your love for me and your love for your father and his wellbeing." Neville mumbled, realization hitting him.

Luna nodded, "I thought after that day you would move on; fall in love with someone else and I would learn to love Rolf. When I found out I was pregnant, Rolf was thrilled as was I. I really thought I could move on and handle it but once they were born," She paused. "I could see you in them. I could pick out every little detail they shared with you and I knew they were yours. I couldn't tell Rolf though. I was scared he'd leave and the _Daily Prophet_ would call me and my family horrible names, which would worsen our chances of keeping our home and my father with me." she explained.

"That's why you never told me," Neville mumbled. "You thought I'd want my rights and then the press would find out and darken your name."

Luna nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but Rolf insisted. I have gone along with all of his ideas since we were married; I try my best at not making him upset and to give him what he wants so he will stay; especially since he found out about our affair." she explained.

"So if he found out I knew…?" Neville trailed off.

Luna shrugged, staring down at her lap sadly. "I don't truly know. You found out on your own but there is a chance he could still be angry with me. He could end up fighting with you about the children or even paying you off or he could just leave all together. It would go any way."

Neville sighed. He never knew this side of Luna; the side that was absolutely scared. But he had a feeling he understood why she was doing all of this. _The Quibbler_ and their home was the only thing that kept her father with her; that kept a piece of his mentality stable. If she could keep that for him she wouldn't have to see him locked up, wasting away in a ward at St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. Neville had a feeling he'd do anything if it meant his own parents gaining a small speck of stable mentality so they could actually recognize him and really be there with him. He really felt like he understood why Luna had done what she did, but it still didn't mean he completely forgave her.

"I told you I loved you a few months ago." Luna started, looking up at him. "And you interrupted me. I meant what I said. I do not love you more than Rolf or as a friend, Neville. I just can not be with you. My father is all I have left of my family besides the boys. I need him." she explained, her voice cracking. Neville took into note how Luna did not count Rolf or his family as her family.

He sighed, clenching his teeth and leaning forward on his knees. "You have me, too." He told her.

Luna looked up at him, slightly confused.

He sighed, "What you did will be hard to forgive, but I understand why you did it. I'd do the same thing if it were my parents. The thing is, family argues with each other but they always come to forgive when the time is right. They love each other no matter what." he explained to her. He pointed in the direction of the nursery, "Those are our children. The four of us make a family so you better get use to calling me a part of it, because I am not going anywhere." he told her sternly.

Luna stared at him, shocked.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him. He nodded, "Granted, it will take quite a while for me to completely forgive you, but you can call me family. I'll be here for you."

Luna smiled happily, but that smile quickly faded as she thought. "Could we," She paused. "Could we not tell Rolf you know?" she asked him.

Neville sighed; he really hoped the lies would stop now. Although, as long as Luna wasn't lying to him, he had no problem if it was lying to Rolf.

"I guess we could. But he will have to be informed after their birthday. I still want my rights to them, Lune." he told her sternly. Luna nodded her head eagerly, "Thank you so much, Neville." She told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's fine." he mumbled, turning his head towards the door. He had no idea what he was getting in for. This certainly wasn't how he pictured his family to be; but he had to get use to it.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the middle of her research room later that evening. After her and Neville's agreement, she said every day when Rolf left for work she'd fix bits and pieces of the garden with magic so it appeared he was still working on the garden.<p>

Neville was most likely in the nursery with the boys while Luna had made her way to continue her research.

The book Neville had gotten her was thrown to the side while she was reading birth records and parchments about her ancestors. She had found plenty of records of the multiple dead children when the curse first started, but she still could not find the records on the woman who had placed it.

A knock came from the door and Neville walked in, staring curiously at all the papers.

"For _The Quibbler_?" he asked.

Luna shook her head, tapping her chin as she read the birth records. "I'm trying to break the curse."

Neville raised an eyebrow at her, "Break it?" he asked, taking a seat across from her on the floor.

She nodded, "I don't want to go through this again when Rolf and I have our baby. I want to break it before then." she explained.

"You know, that's quite a good idea. I'm surprised no one else in your family has tried to do it before."

Luna shook her head, "They have. They have just died trying to."

Neville's eyes widened, "What? And you're trying to break it while our children are still at risk?" he asked shocked. Luna nodded, "My mother died because she was doing it on her own, I think. I'm getting help from Ginny and Harry, and that book you gave me the other day will help me quite a lot when I begin making the counter-curse." she explained.

"Well, why all of these pieces of parchment?" He asked.

"Birth records, death records, family documents; I need to find out more on my ancestor who placed this spell. Hopefully learning more about her will help me." she explained.

"Do you know her name?" he asked. Luna shook her head, "I'm just going to trace back to when this spell started, but I'm having a hard time finding records on my ancestor's wife's side of the family. She signed her name Gertrude A. Lovegood, and I can't find any records with her maiden name." Luna sighed, placing the paper she had in hand on the floor next to her.

Neville gave her a sympathetic look, leaning back on his hands. It seemed like this was all leading no where.

Finally, something hit him. "What if the A is her maiden name?" He asked her. Luna looked up at him curiously. "Maybe she didn't have a middle name, and when she married your ancestor, she made her maiden name her middle name so she wouldn't have to loose it." he explained to Luna, not truly understanding where this idea was coming from.

Luna thought this over for a moment, "If the A is her maiden name, then the answer has been right in front of me!" Luna said surprised, shuffling though parchments and pulling out a death record. "Gertrude Absure Lovegood died at the age of seventy-nine," Luna mumbled as she read, "Absure! Her maiden name is Absure." She said happily, leaning over to hug Neville, "You're brilliant, Nev!" She said happily, placing the record down by her side and reaching for another pile of parchment.

"Absure?" Neville mumbled. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the tattered book across from him. He stood up and went to grab the book, gently opening up to the last page.

"Was Gertrude's mother's name Genevieve?" Neville asked her. Luna flicked through a few pieces of parchment, stopping at one as she read. She slowly nodded, "Yes, it is. How did you know?" She asked him curiously.

Neville held up the book, "I think this belonged to her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you _myhorserockyrocks_ and _ashter-addicted_ for adding this story to your favorites. **

**and thank you _hpfreak1213, HannahGayle,_ _Eternal Texan 8D_, _firewordsparkler,_ and _ashter-addicted_ for reviewing the last chapter. All of you rock.**

**I'm sorry for slow updates. Just letting you know, slow updates will happen for the next two weeks because I'm in my school's musical and we're preforming this week and next week, so I won't have time to write.**

**so, tell me what you think of this chapter, and I hope you're having a great new year. Bye!**


	12. Picture This

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Picture This<strong>

Neville had just finished packing up everything in his spare bedroom and walked out of the room, moving the box in his hand to his second spare bedroom, which was now overcrowded with storage.

He pulled out his wand and walked back to the room, pondering over what color to paint the white walls.

"Blue is always used for boys," he mumbled. "If only they were a little older; I could ask them their favorite color." he sighed. Finally, he picked the color green and with the flick of his wand, the white walls faded and a dark green filled the walls, with two thick light green stripes painted across the four walls.

Neville smiled happily at the sight, turning out of the room to the stairs leading to his living room. Four boxes sat around the room and Neville sighed. He knew he wouldn't be carrying them by hand up his stairs. He smirked and flicked his wand, the boxes disappearing and landing in the newly painted bedroom upstairs.

He walked back up the stairs and smiled happily that not only were the boxes upstairs, but the things inside the boxes were setting themselves up.

Two wooden cribs assembled against the wall in the corner while a new wardrobe placed itself opposite of them. The last thing was the changing table, being placed against the wall the door was on. Neville smiled, he liked how his nursery had turned out.

He studied the work he and magic had done, "I think the boys will rather like having this room." he said, turning and making his way out of the room.

Over the last few weeks he had spent as much time at Luna's as possible, enjoying every moment he could get of his sons. Before, he had never thought about looking for Rolf in them, and always saw Luna, mostly her eyes, when he looked at them. Now that he knew he was their father, Luna always happily pointed out everything he and the boys shared; from what they looked like to even personality wise. Luna was convinced the boys loved plants as much as Neville did. Of course, Neville always argued that the boys probably like plants because of the multiple colors of her garden but Luna disagreed.

Neville made his way back to his living room and glanced around. Since his encounter with the dark figure he had fixed the table and pictures. That's when he noticed it. Pictures. He had just found out about his children a month ago and he still had no pictures of them in his home. He didn't have a picture of them at all, anywhere.

He walked into his kitchen and looked through the drawers, finally finding what he was looking for in his junk drawer. His camera.

* * *

><p>The next day Luna sat out in her backyard on a blanket with the twins, reading the book Neville had given her while the twins either pulled at the blanket or the grass.<p>

Luna heard the door open and she glanced over her shoulder, smiling as Neville walked outside, holding a small bag.

"Hello." She called to him, squinting her eyes slightly as she looked up at him. Neville nodded to Luna, "It's awfully bright out," He said, glancing up at the sky.

Luna nodded, "I put a spell around the boys so their skin would be safe from the sun's rays. They love being outside so much I had to bring them out today." She explained, smiling at the boys.

Neville chuckled, taking a seat beside Luna, "Good idea." he told her. He leaned forward and took Lysander's hand, "Hello, Ly." He cooed happily. Lorcan's head turned towards Neville at the sound of his voice; Luna and Neville had both agreed the boys knew when they were suppose to pay attention to them was when they talked to them in the altered baby-speaking voice.

Neville smiled at Lorcan and reached across Lysander to rub Lorcan's back, "Hey, Lor." he said happily. Lorcan smiled, letting out a loud baby noise, a sound he used when he was absolutely happy.

Luna and Neville both smiled at their children before returning to each other. "Are you reading that book?" Neville asked, reaching over to pick up Lorcan and placing him in his lap.

Luna nodded, "Genevieve took so many notes in this. I don't understand why this wasn't in my family's possession after she died."

"Why don't you ask your father?" Neville asked. Luna shook her head, "We don't have a fireplace at my home and I can't apparated with the boys just yet. I don't want to write him because he is already afraid for my life, I don't want to add onto it by asking him about this book." she explained.

Neville gave her a sympathetic look before Lorcan reached up and tried to grab his lip. Neville pulled himself back and laughed, "Look who has a grip!" he said happily, taking Lorcan's hand and pulling it back down.

Luna smiled, "He's been doing that a lot actually. He loves to grab things. I think he likes exploring texture."

Neville chuckled, "Well, all babies grab things. James did this a lot when I visited Gin and Harry when James was this age." he explained.

Luna shrugged, "Lysander is calmer about his grabbing. He doesn't go for anything on the face or head; he's most of a clothes grabber." she explained, nudging Lysander with her foot.

Neville smiled as he readjusted his hold on the squirming four and a half month old. Lorcan grabbed the strap of Neville's bag and then he remembered what he had brought.

"Oh! Luna, could you do me a favor?" he asked, reaching into the bag and searching for the camera.

Luna looked up from her book and nodded, "Of course, Neville."

He felt slightly embarrassed for asking, but he needed someone to take the picture. "I don't have any pictures of the twins, and I was hoping you could take one of us together." He explained, handing the camera over to Luna.

Luna's mouth formed the shape of an O and she quickly nodded, scooting back slightly and moving in front of Neville.

He smiled, reaching forward and taking hold of Lysander. Both of the boys sat in his lap, staring curiously at each other and at Neville. He didn't quite understand how he was suppose have the picture taken; should he be looking at the twins or at the camera? He'd never taken a picture with children before, especially his own children.

Luna chuckled, "Don't be so tense, Neville. Relax." She told her.

Neville nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly. He let out a breath of air and readjusted his hold on the twins. They both looked up at him and began reaching for his face. Lorcan ran his hand down Neville's cheek and gently took hold of his nose while Lysander was tugging at the collar of his shirt and sucking on his free hand. Neville found himself smiling, shaking his head slightly to loosen Lorcan's grip on his nose.

It didn't work; it only caused Lorcan to reach higher up at Neville, grabbing onto his shirt to pull himself up, causing Neville to laugh.

He completely forgot about the picture and sat up straight, "Oh, um, I'm ready Luna." he told her.

Luna put the camera down, "Really? Because I'm finished." she told him, scooting closer to them.

Neville gave her a curious look, "You took the picture?" he asked. Luna nodded, "Yes. I told you to relax and I knew if you knew I was taking the picture you wouldn't. So I took the picture while Lorcan distracted you." she explained.

Neville chuckled; he had a feeling she was right.

"Would you like me to keep taking pictures so you have more than one?" She asked. Neville nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, you can just take them throughout the day." he said bashfully. She nodded happily, placing the camera in her lap while she went back to the book.

Throughout the rest of the day, the boys had been feed by Neville (Which Luna took two pictures of), took a two hour nap and both woke up before three. Neville and Luna brought them back outside. Luna sat on the grass with the boys and pulled the seed head of a dandelion flower out of the grass and held it between the two of them.

She was trying to teach them to blow on the seeds to make a wish, while the boys simply stared at it fascinated.

Neville watched from the blanket and smiled. He quietly picked up the camera and took the picture of Luna exaggerating the blowing expression towards the flower so the boys would understand, while the boys watched her and the flower curiously and pulled at it.

He smiled as he put the camera down, glad he had got the picture when he did; because seconds after the picture was done Lorcan had grabbed hold of the top of the dandelion and pulled all the seeds off with his hands while Luna watched sadly.

"Not that way, Lorcan." She said simply, brushing off the seeds that were stuck to his hand. Lysander clapped his hands happily, while Neville moved closer to them to take Lysander from her.

"Maybe they'll get the hang of it once they're a bit older." Neville chuckled, lifting Lysander up and holding him in the air above his head. Lysander squealed happily and waved his arms and legs in the air madly.

Luna chuckled, "I have a feeling once they are older they'll have much more things to do then make wishes on dandelions."

Neville brought Lysander back down into his arms and looked over at Luna, "What would you have wished for if Lorcan hadn't destroyed it?" he asked curiously.

Luna paused for a moment, staring dreamily at the grass. "The courage of a Gryffindor." She finally said, looking up at Neville. He stared at her curiously, and they both silently agreed to drop the subject.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luna and the boys said their goodbyes to Neville as the day came to an end and it was time for him to leave. Luna could tell it hurt Neville to leave the boys every evening and she always gave him a sad smile when their eyes met when he disappeared into the green flame.<p>

Luna, like always, wished Neville didn't have to leave so early. She had to leave Neville with the boys for a few hours that day while she made a visit to St. Mungo's. It had been over a month since her and Rolf had began trying for another baby and she had decided to take a weekly visit to St. Mungo's after the first month so she'd know as soon as possible.

That day she was told she was not expecting and it gave Luna a large amount of relief. Now she had another week of anxiety to go until she went back in.

She spent weeks after that hoping for the same answer once she visited St. Mungo's. She always ignored the questions Neville asked her about why she left for two hours every Thursday and when Rolf asked her what they had said she always shook her head, nothing more and nothing less.

Finally, once August rolled around Luna knew why she and Rolf weren't able to conceive. She never admitted it to Rolf; she didn't want to completely ruin his life by pointing out one of the worst things a man who wants a family could have happen to him. She also thought the longer the truth was held from him the longer it would take for him to leave her.

Lorcan and Lysander were now five months and Luna knew Neville would be returning to Hogwarts at the end of the month and his visits would consist of him helping feed them dinner, bathe them and put them to sleep.

When she had talked to him about it, she could tell he was clearly upset about it. He was so attached to them he didn't seem too excited about being gone most of the day at Hogwarts. Luna found it quite cute that Neville didn't like the idea of leaving them. She loved how close he was to them.

Now she was standing over her table set up in her research room, potions and cauldrons sprawled in front of her on the table while she flipped through the book Neville had gotten her.

Genevieve had written so much within the book it was hard for Luna to figure out what she had officially used for the spell.

She flipped through the pages slowly, reading every hand written word and studying every underlined and circled word Genevieve had drawn.

She found the word _Mortem_ circled multiple times and underlined so much the page had ripped. She stared at it curiously and saw the name _Lovegood _written in large scripted letters on the margin. Luna read the description of the word Mortem carefully.

_Mortem: (Latin) Death. _

Luna sighed; she had a feeling mortem was one of the words in the spell. She folded in the page and continued on reading.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and she knew she needed to go get ready for the day before the twins woke up. They were getting older, bigger, and stronger and she needed to be completely ready before they woke up.

She closed the book and walked out of the room, skipping quickly down the hallway. She figured Rolf would still be asleep once she walked in but felt her stomach clench when she saw his figure sitting up in the bed, his head in his hands.

Luna closed the door quietly and walked up to him, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Are you alright, Rolf?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "I went to see a healer yesterday." he murmured to her.

Luna stayed quiet. She remembered seeing Rolf coming in later then normal, and how he was already asleep when she returned to their bedroom after putting the boys to bed, but she didn't understand why. Now she knew. Their was only one reason Rolf would need to see a healer.

But, to spare him from figuring out she knew, she played dumb. "What ever for?" She asked.

He sighed, shook his head and gave Luna a displeasing look. His eyes showed how upset he was and Luna decided not to say anything. Without another word, Rolf walked out of the room, leaving Luna to be alone.

She let out a breath of air, her head pounding. The same thing flashed in and out of her head and she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. Rolf wasn't able to have children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**thank you _.Laura_ for reviewing the last chapter! **

**and thank you _Typie8882001_ for faving this story. It means a lot you two!**

**sorry for the last update. Our internet's been down, I was finishing up with our school play, and I was working/quitting my job. **

**Hopefully the next update will be soon! Probably within the next week! So remember to review and tell me what you think!:) Thanks guys!**

**also, I'm gonna try to draw a few pictures of the pictures Luna and Neville took in this chapter. I'll let y'all know if I ever get to post them:) see ya!**


	13. A Yellow Folder

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: A Yellow Folder<strong>

Luna woke up early on a September morning with a horrible knotting feeling in her stomach. It had been three weeks since Rolf found out he couldn't have children and it hadn't had been a pleasant three weeks.

Whenever Luna saw Rolf alone he would be annoyed at anything for no reason, and never made any kind of physical contact with Luna in the slightest; Luna even thought he was trying his best to avoid touching her in his sleep. The only time they had touched since his visit to the Healers was that next night, when he forced himself on Luna. She went along with it, but she knew it was far more uncomfortable then it normally was. The whole time he was angry and refused to look at her, but that didn't bother Luna. What bothered her was that he seemed to think sex would make him forget about the fact he couldn't have children. It didn't, and that's when he stopped contact with her all together.

Luna did care for Rolf, and she worried about his mental state after finding out about this. Every time she tried to talk to him about it, though, he would brush it off; make an excuse to leave or simply ignore her all together.

This morning, however, she felt extremely sick. She had only had this feeling once before, the feeling of something horrible about to happen.

She decided to pretend it wasn't there, and continue on with her day.

It was mid-afternoon and Lorcan and Lysander were playing on the floor of their nursery, while Luna read the book and wrote down small notes in the rocking chair.

A knock came from the door and Ginny poked her head in, smiling.

Luna waved for her to come in and was surprised to see James wasn't with her.

"Harry's watching him." Ginny said, answering Luna's unasked question. Ginny took a seat on the rocking footrest in front of the Luna, while Luna tossed her book and notepad on the floor next to them.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Ginny sighed, "So what is happening?" She asked exasperated.

Luna bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't quite know. Things with Rolf are, well, difficult right now and things with Neville are still slightly bumpy. We very rarely have a conversation when we're not with the boys. I have no idea where anything is going." she explained.

"What's happening with Rolf?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

Luna sighed, "Since he found out he's sterile he's been very bitter towards everything. We haven't even touched since the day after he found out. I don't even think he's particularly happy about the idea of raising Lorcan and Lysander anymore since he can not have his own children. Truthfully, I don't give it long before we separate." She explained.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Lune, but maybe this is for the better."

Luna shrugged, "Maybe. I do hope it happens soon, though. Rolf seems to get more and more angry by the day. My only concern is where the boys and I would live."

"With Neville?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna shrugged, "I'd hate to impose on him, and their isn't that much room for me and the twins at my father's home. The Healer that is sent there everyday cleans the house as well and they sort of turned my room into storage." she explained.

Ginny pursed her lips in thought while Luna looked her over. She smiled, "You're bout ready to pop."

Ginny looked slightly confused before looking down at her giant swollen belly and smiling, "Yes! I had to practically beg Harry to let me come visit you. You'd think since we've been through it before that he'd be a bit more calmer." she chuckled.

Luna smiled, "Well you are due in a week and a half, yes?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "Seeing as he's coming along so soon you and the twins wouldn't be able to stay with us, either." she said.

Luna sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about where we'd live when Rolf and I separate. I should really think more positively about our marriage."

Ginny shrugged, "It seems kind of hard to think positively though, don't you think?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, but I must. I can't simply give up on it so quickly."

"But he won't even talk to you about it, or even make any form of contact." Ginny argued back.

Luna sighed. Ginny did have a point but how could she simply give up? She needed this to work.

A knock was heard and Teeny peeked her head in, "W-Would Miss Luna and Miss Ginny care for tea?" She asked.

Ginny nodded happily and Luna motioned for her to come in. Teeny was quick about it, handing Ginny and Luna two full cups of tea and placing the tray on the floor next to the rocking chair and scurried out of the room.

Luna smiled as Teeny left and turned to Ginny, "I'll miss Teeny the most out of all the other house elves if Rolf and I do separate."

"Couldn't you free her? You are her master by marriage now." Ginny asked. Luna shook her head, "She doesn't want to be free and I don't think when a couple separates they can bring along their favorite house elf."

Ginny sighed and their was another knock at the door. The two girls turned to look and saw Neville walk in. He clearly looked surprised to see Ginny sitting there but gave her a smile nonetheless, "Gin, I wasn't expecting you'd be here today."

She half smiled, "Just because I'm bout ready to pop doesn't mean I can't visit my friend and her children."

Neville half smiled and took a seat on the floor by the boys.

Ginny pushed herself up, "Well, I think it's bout time I left. Great seeing you, Lune. I'll be sure to owl you once he's born." She turned to Neville, "You too, Nev."

He nodded to her, "Thanks. I'll be sure to visit you in the hospital."

"Would you like me to walk you out?" Luna asked. Ginny shook her head, "I'm sure I can find my way to the flying car just fine." She chuckled, "Bye you four." She called over her shoulder, waddling out the door.

Luna slid out of the rocking chair and crawled over to a spot across from Neville and the boys. Neville had watched her crawl over and chuckled, "Now if only the boys can do that."

Luna nodded, "I placed a camera in here for the very moment they do. It would be quite lovely to catch it."

"They do start crawling around this time, right?" He asked curiously, holding Lorcan's rattle above his head and watching Lorcan reach for it. Lysander and Lorcan had both mastered turning from their stomach to their back but they had yet figured out how to crawl. Luna shrugged, "All babies are different, though it is said most babies begin crawling around six months."

Neville sighed, "Seeing as they're my kids they probably won't crawl until they're a year old."

Luna shook her head, "When did you start crawling?" She asked. He shrugged, "I don't really know; Gran never told me. But I don't doubt it was later then most babies."

Luna shook her head, "I don't think so, Neville. They'll crawl when they're ready; it has nothing to do if you were a late bloomer." She said, mindlessly picking up a squeaking toy that was lying in front of Lysander and tossing it across them so it landed next to Neville.

Neville shrugged, too focused on the rattle in his hands to notice Lysander staring intently at the toy next to him.

"I suppose you might be right." He mumbled, taking a moment to crack his wrist that was becoming sore from shaking the rattle for so long. He placed it a few inches in front of Lorcan and he stretched his head back to look at it. Lorcan rolled onto his belly and stared at the rattle intently, while Luna and Neville kept to their conversation.

"Did you know you can apparate with them once they are six months old? You just have to be prepared for vomiting from the infant." Luna told him matter-of-factly. Neville chuckled, "I think I'd rather floo with them then have to be prepared to clean up vomit."

Lorcan and Lysander both began screeching baby noises happily, banging their hands on the floor in the direction of the toys. Luna and Neville were so use to their noises they both simply grabbed a different toy closer to the boys and placed it in front of them, neither of them realizing that wasn't what the boys wanted.

Neville shook the fuzzy toy in front of Lorcan, wondering why he didn't seem happy about it. "How are you and Rolf?" Neville asked, trying not to make eye contact with her.

Luna sighed, "Not well." she mumbled sadly.

"Why? What's happened?" Neville asked, genuinely concerned for her relationship with her husband.

Luna didn't feel like beating around the bush so she just let it out, "He's sterile."

Neville's eyes widened and he let out a breath of air, "I-I'm sorry, Luna." he said half heartedly.

Luna half smiled, "At least I'm finally seeing how he'll be the rest of our lives towards me and the boys."

Neville gave her a sympathetic look. He could tell she was very upset by this thought and he wished he could do something to cheer her up. Sure, he did admit he was still a little upset with her, but he hated seeing her upset. He had to admit, it was hard staying angry at someone he cared about for so long.

Just as he was about to say something, he felt something push against his hand. He looked down and saw Lorcan had moved from the spot in front of him to right over his hand, which was a few inches in front of his rattle.

His face lit up with pure surprise and as he looked up to see if Luna saw, but she was staring shocked at Lysander, who was scooting across them, towards the toy Luna had rolled towards Neville. Both of the babies were scooting, bouncing their whole bodies as they scooted towards their toys.

Luna began laughing happily, clutching her hands together as her eyes darted back from one of them to the other. Neville knew he didn't want to take his eyes off the boys, but he quickly scanned the room for the camera Luna had mentioned. It sat on Lorcan's nightstand and he pulled out his wand so the camera would float above them and take the picture on its own.

Neville backed up as much as he could to give the boys enough room to move while Luna scooted closer to them, laughing and smiling happily as the boys finally reached their toys and began playing with them.

They both darted their eyes back and forth from their children until they finally both looked at each other, both smiling widely.

Without hesitation, Neville reached over and cupped Luna's face, pulling her into a kiss.

Luna went along with it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling throughout the kiss, as was Neville.

It wasn't until they broke apart, however, did they realize what they had just done.

Neville sat down awkwardly, his eyes glued to the floor with his cheeks flushed before checking his watch.

"Uh, um, lunch is about over at Hogwarts. I should probably get back." He said quickly, bending over to kiss the top of both the twins' heads. He looked at Luna and bit his lip, "I'll see you once the day is over, then." he told her, pushing himself up off the floor and leaving the room.

Luna's cheeks tinted pink and she fiddled with the lace strips wrapped around her knee length skirt.

She sighed as she looked back at her two children, who were smiling happily as they played with their toys. They were so young and innocent, they had no idea what their mother had just done with their father. She was still married for Merlin's sake; she had no idea what she was doing.

Finally, she turned her head up and saw the camera floating above her.

She pulled her wand out of her hair, letting her hair fall aimlessly down her back, and flicked it towards the camera so it would come towards her.

She tapped her wand to the camera and a slit under the lens spat out a black photo. She took it and another photo spat out as well. The first one slowly faded into the picture, and showed the twins bouncing and scooting in two different directions towards their toys while Luna and Neville were clapping and laughing happily.

She smiled, placing the photo on the floor next to her. She removed the other photo from the slit and stared at it, waiting to see if the camera had captured the twins crawling again.

Instead, it had captured the moment after the boys had stopped. It was just as the boys grabbed their toys and Neville and Luna were still happily watching them and then he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

The picture didn't catch their shocked and bashful expressions after the kiss, though. It cut off just seconds before the kiss ended, fading back to the boys grabbing their toys.

She sighed, dropping her hands in her lap and leaned against Lorcan's crib. She couldn't fight her feelings for Neville, but she knew she didn't want to cheat on Rolf any more then she already had. She sighed, crawling across the floor to her book and tucking the picture away in a page for safe keeping.

She turned back to her children and smiled. They seemed to love crawling to their toys without having to screech and bang on the floor for their parents to get them anymore. Their crawling still looked positively hilarious, with them simply scooting and bouncing instead of moving both legs back and forth. Although, Luna knew they'd figure out the right way in due time.

She didn't know how to go about that kiss, but she decided not to worry over it, and simply get back to playing with her boys.

* * *

><p>That night Luna stood in her bedroom, her wand tucked behind her ear and her eyes staring blankly out the window with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

That feeling in her stomach had returned. Earlier, she thought that feeling was just because she and Neville had shared a kiss but now she knew she was wrong. The feeling was back and she had an uneasy feeling something was going to happen.

She heard the door open and Rolf walked in, tossing his satchel on the table by the door and removing his robes.

Luna turned to him and gave him the best smile she could muster, "Good evening, Rolf. How was work?" She asked him.

He shrugged, hanging his robes on a hook next to their wardrobe and walked into their on suite bathroom.

She heard the sink running and assumed he was washing his face. She walked towards the door, "Lorcan and Lysander crawled today." She said happily. "I took a picture, would you like to see?" She asked.

Rolf shook his head, dabbing his face with a towel.

Luna sighed, watching her husband as he continued on with his nightly routine. "The elves made a very lovely dinner. There is a lot left over for you if you'd like." Luna told him.

He shook his head, "I ate at work." he said flatly, walking passed her and over to the wardrobe.

Luna turned around and continued to watch him, "Have you gotten to write your article for the Quibbler yet? I need to publish it soon." She asked him.

He nodded, pointing to his satchel on the table. "It's in there, in the yellow folder." He called, changing into his nightshirt.

Luna walked over to the table and pulled out a yellow folder. It was thick, filled with messy papers.

She stared at it curiously, flicking through the papers and finally realized what it was.

"Your name will probably be dragged through the dirt," Rolf called over his shoulder. "Seeing as I had them take my name off the birth certificates you can get Longbottom to sign them, and tell him the truth. Even though those Healers are sworn to keep all of this confidential I'm sure someone will blab about Rolf Scamander's ex-wife changing the name of the father on her twins' birth certificate and everyone will know. I'm sorry you and your family will have to go through that but I didn't see why I still needed to be called their father after you sign the papers." he explained over his shoulder.

Luna sighed, nodding.

She knew it was coming. She just hoped the pain of it all would leave quickly. She picked up a quill and ink from inside his bag and pulled out the separation papers.

As she signed her name across the dotted line at the bottom of the paper the ink on the paper turned gold and then faded back into black.

As soon as she scrolled out her name in cursive the parchment flew up into the air and disappeared before her eyes. She had a feeling it was being sent to the correct department at the Ministry.

"I suggest you also change your name back to Lovegood." Rolf told her, walking over to the bed.

Luna nodded her head.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms and leave tomorrow, if you'd like." Rolf told her.

Luna shook her head, taking her wand out from behind her ear, "I'll just leave tonight." she mumbled, walking over to her nightstand and pulling out her own bag with the expandable charm placed on it.

She tapped it with her wand and it floated over to the wardrobe, and all her clothes and shoes flew out and into the bag.

She walked about over to the folder and pulled out the twins birth certificates, and placed them in the bag as well.

While her bag was still packing, she walked out of the room and down the hall to the twins' room.

They were fast asleep, and she quietly pulled out a small bag from the wardrobe's drawer and placed the extension charm on the bag. She tapped it again with her wand and it floated in front of the wardrobe and began packing all the twins clothing and shoes, along with diapers and blankets.

She spotted two bibs floating out from the wardrobe and she quickly grabbed them, knowing fully well she'd need them soon.

A knock came from the door and she turned to see Rolf standing there with her bag.

She walked up and took it from him. He gave her a half smile, "Sorry we had to end like this." He told her.

She shook her head, "No you're not." She mumbled.

He gave her a curious look, "I'm not?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Because if you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing this." She told him simply, turning around.

Rolf slowly nodded, "I'm sure Longbottom will let you stay with him."

Luna nodded, "I'm sure he will." She turned around, "Promise though, you will treat the elves nicely. They are very loyal and do not need to be treated with disrespect." she said to him.

He nodded, turning on his heal and walking back down the hall.

Luna sighed, tapping her bag and watched it fly out of the room. She still needed to pack up her research room and she would simply write Rolf to send all the things for the Quibbler to her father's home as soon as possible.

By the time the twin's bag had finished packing, her bag flew back into the room. She opened it and peered inside to make sure everything was there. Finally, taking the strings of each bag, she wrapped them around her wrist and made her way to Lorcan's crib.

She placed the bib around Lorcan's neck and then walked over to Lysander and did the same. She picked up Lysander in one arm and then Lorcan in the other and stared around the room. It felt so empty to her without all the twins' things.

Finally, she focused in her mind Neville's home and a loud crack echoed the room and they twisted and turned until she was standing outside a large door in the town of Hogsmeade.

She felt something cold on both of her shoulders and was glad she placed the bibs on the twins, but not too glad she didn't place cloth on her shoulders as well.

She had no free hands so she simply continuously banged on the door with her foot.

She could tell he had been asleep for a while seeing as the whole house was dark but she knew she had to keep banging until Neville woke up. It was a very cold September night and she refused to let the boys freeze out there.

Finally, she saw a dim yellow light through the front windows and the door flew open. Neville stood rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his free hand, wearing blue and white stripped pajamas, holding his wand almost at the same level of his head.

"L-Luna," he mumbled sleepily. "W-What are you…?" he started.

"Rolf and I have separated." She told him calmly. "I thought you'd prefer I come here, so you'd be with the boys."

Neville's eyes widened and he quickly stepped aside, letting the three of them into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Thank you _typie8882001, Pimberlee,_ _Billybob - csagun36_, and _Pikari-Chan_ for adding this story to your alerts!**

**Thank you _LunaLongbottom7,_ and _Billybob - csagun26_ for adding this story to your favorites!**

**and thank you _typie8882001_ and _Eternal Texan 8D_ for reviewing! all of you are awesome! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I sure liked writing it. No more Rolf :) I did not enjoy writing Rolf. goodness. Now it's time to focus on the curse and see if Nev will let Luna and the boys stay there. anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter guys! and happy Valentines Day! :)**


	14. New Surroundings

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: New Surroundings<strong>

Luna was certainly surprised to see Neville had a nursery all set up and prepared for the twins, but she brushed her surprise aside so she could place the sleepy babies in their cribs.

Neville had gotten a damp cloth and wiped the twin's faces as Luna laid them down and took their dirty bibs.

Once the twins were completely settled and asleep, Luna and Neville quietly walked out of the room.

He led her down the hall and motioned her to step into a dark room.

He flicked on a light and Luna took in the sight of Neville's bedroom. "You can stay in here, Lune. This is my room, I'll just go stay downstairs." he told her.

"No, no." She told him quickly, shaking her head, "I do not want you to give up your bed; besides you have work tomorrow. And-Oh!" Luna glanced down at her shoulder and realized she was still covered in vomit. She pulled out her wand from behind her ear, "_Scourgify_!" She said, pointing at the mess. It quickly vanished and she continued on with her conversation.

"And it's only right for me to stay downstairs on the sofa, seeing as all of this is my fault. You keep your bed." She told him. He shook his head, "None of this is-"

"Neville Longbottom, you stop that right now!" Luna interrupted him. He jumped slightly, his eyes a little wide. When Luna snapped at you, it was always so unlike Luna, but you knew she was being completely serious.

"It is too my fault, so don't you argue with me. Now you get in your bed and go to sleep!" She told him sternly, pointing towards his bed. Neville decided not to question her for fear of her raising her voice once again and walked toward his bed.

Luna nodded happily, a smile on her lips, and turned on her heal out of her room.

"Wait, Lune, you don't know where the-!" Neville called, but Luna stopped him, "I've been here before, Neville. I know where the blankets are."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, "You do?" he asked. She had only been to his home once before, and he was certain he did not give her a tour of his home the last time.

Luna reappeared in his doorway, holding a puffy wool blanket, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Well, when I left the last time I was here and you were still asleep on the sofa; I went and found a blanket for you so you wouldn't get cold. I mean, you did have the blanket you drape over the sofa, but that was so small and thin, I thought it couldn't keep you warm." she explained.

Neville felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered that morning. He tried his best to block out the horrible feeling of rejection and simply remember the soft blanket draped over him instead.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say, staring bashfully down at his feet.

She half smiled and backed away from the doorway, "Goodnight, Neville." she called to him before disappearing down stairs.

* * *

><p>Neville woke up the next morning and smelt something in the air. He raised his eyebrow and walked out of his room and down the stairs to see Luna standing in his kitchen cooking something.<p>

He smiled, but quickly shook his head. This was not a happy time. She had just separated from Rolf last night; loveless marriage or not, her life was still about to drastically change for the worst and he could not be thinking how they seemed like an actual family now. They weren't, and Luna was probably horribly hurt from all of it.

He walked into the kitchen cautiously and Luna glanced at him, before completely turning to face him happily, "Good morning Neville. I made you and I breakfast. This way you don't have to worry about rushing to Hogwarts to eat."

Neville nodded happily, taking a plate of the eggs and bacon she had set out in front of them.

Before he could tell her thank you a loud scream came from the second floor, fallowed by another and Luna sighed, but a small smile played on her lips. "Looks like the boys are awake." She said, turning to the fridge. She pulled out two already made bottles and checked to make sure her wand was tucked behind her ear and quickly walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Neville wasn't really sure if he should follow her, but felt guilty she was upstairs feeding their two crying babies so he quickly placed down his plate and made his way upstairs as well.

Luna was standing next to the crib on the far wall, holding Lorcan in her arms and letting him hold his bottle. Every few seconds she had take hold of it and readjusted the bottle. Lysander was still screaming his loud cry and Neville quickly grabbed the second bottle on the small table between the beds, picked up Lysander and began feeding him. Luna looked slightly upset and gave him a concerned look, "It takes a while to feed him, and you might be late."

"I think McGonagall would understand. Besides, my first class is quite calm. They know if I'm late I have a good reason to be, and they behave. Thank goodness I have fourth year's that are mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws."

Luna giggled, "A class mostly filled with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs together might be a little tough for your first class."

Neville nodded, trying his best to hide his chuckle. He thought for a moment, and then a small gasp escaped his lips. "Since I teach at Hogwarts that means I'm going to be teaching Lorcan and Lysander in a few years, and Harry and Ginny's sons, and Hermione and Ron's daughter, and-"

Luna cut him off, "I understand, you'll be teaching most of the Weasley's and your own children. It's quite exciting to think about, yes?" she asked.

He nodded, half smiling. Out of the last two months he'd known he was a father, and last two years since his friends began having children, he hadn't even realized he was going to be his best friends children's teacher once they start at Hogwarts. He wondered if Ron or Harry or Ginny would be upset with him if he had to fail one of their kids. He wondered how upset he'd be if he had to fail his own kids. Not only would they fail, what if they were teased because they failed a class their father taught? How humiliating would that be?

He cringed at the thought of it. He hadn't realized how high the stakes were of their sons being bullied themselves once they start at Hogwarts. Their mother was teased, he was teased, who knows how high the percentage is for them to be teased as well.

He hoped they would be like Luna and learn to not care about it like he did. Luna is still Luna, after all. She'll probably instill the same values to them that were instilled to her from her father (minus the belief in creatures that never existed).

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Lysander kept hitting his chest. Neville quickly removed the bottle and realized how empty it was and placed him against his shoulder so he could burp.

Luna was doing the same thing, only she was rocking back from one foot to the other and humming.

Neville noticed her hair was hanging down her back and not held up like it normally was nowadays. He could only recall one or two times Luna had worn her hair down when she was with Rolf.

"You're wearing your hair down." he said out loud. He quickly blushed, wishing he had just kept that in his head.

Luna blinked and looked up before realizing that her hair was, indeed, down. "Oh, yes." she said smiling.

Neville nodded, "It's nice; more like you." he commented, hoping it would make it less awkward. It didn't, and he felt dumb for thinking it would.

Lorcan burped and Luna placed him back in his crib without putting up a fuss. Luna held her arms out at Neville for him to hand over Lysander, "Let me do it so you can eat and get ready." she told him.

He shook his head, "I can do it."

"But I don't want you to be late,"

"I have it." He told her sternly, determined to get him to burp. "Besides, you should get to work on the counter curse." he told her, half smiling.

Luna, on the other hand, wasn't smiling and suddenly looked upset. "I've given up on that actually."

Neville's eyes widened and he gave her a look, "What do you mean, Lune? You said you were going to break it. You never go back on your word."

She nodded, "Yes, but I figured something out about the curse, something my ancestors didn't know because they didn't know the exact spell." she explained.

"What is it?" He asked.

Luna sighed, "She made it very complicated, and making it so the curse could only be lifted by the wand that placed it. My ancestor was buried with her wand in Romania."

"Romania?" he asked curiously.

Luna nodded, "My ancestor's son was quite upset when she died, and their family was from Romania so he left for it with her body and had her buried there, along with her wand. I couldn't bring the twins there and I could never just dig up her grave and steal her wand. That's horribly disrespectful for the dead."

"So go to the Ministry!" Neville shot back, "Tell them about this and perhaps they'll have someone in Romania get the wand for you and send it here, that way it's alright. Once you're done with it you can send it back and have it placed back in her grave. It's just…grave borrowing."

Luna half smiled at him, then shook her head, "It wouldn't work, Neville. I'm sorry. Besides, I don't know if I ever will have more children."

"You could if this curse was gone." he told her. She bit her lip, "It just seems wrong." she mumbled.

Neville gave her a look, "You know," he started, "I bet Genevieve knew your family would find it disrespectful to disturb someone's grave so she purposely asked to be buried with her wand so this curse could never be lifted."

Luna gave him a look, "But many witches and wizards are buried with their wands," she started.

Neville shook his head, "Not always. If they have children, sometimes they leave their kids their wand so they can use it one day."

Luna sighed, looking away from Neville.

"Do you know the spell? Did you figure it out?" He pressed on.

Luna bit her lip, "I think I have. After all her notes I found, and combining all the spells and incantations, I'm pretty sure I've cracked it."

"So get the wand!" he pressed.

Luna sighed, "I hate to say it, but I have slightly cold feet."

"It's because you're not wearing socks." Neville pointed out, looking down at her feet. Luna have him a half hearted smile, "Not literally, Neville. It's just, if I did get her wand and say the spell, it would mean leaving the twins over night with someone. I'd have to risk their health for this and they're finally all better." She explained, placing her hand on Lysander's back.

Neville had forgotten about that part, "But think about it. If it does work you'd be helping your future kids, Lorcan and Lysander's future children, and so on." he told her.

Luna bit her lip again and thought for a moment. "You have to go with me." She finally said.

His eyes grew wide, "What? Luna, I can't just leave and go to Romania, I have a job at Hogwarts-"

"We could go on a weekend." She interrupted him. "Harry and Ginny could watch the boys, or Hermione and Ron. I'm sure they'd be happy to do it, but I feel a bit more comfortable with Ginny watching them, since she knows about all this. We could do it in a few weeks so I can find out exactly where she's buried and we can ask Harry and Ginny about it, since they probably already had the baby by now."

"They did." Neville told her. "I got the owl yesterday."

Luna nodded, "The elf that gets the mail from the owls never delivers it on time." she mumbled.

Luna snapped out of it and looked back at Neville, "What do you say? Will you come with me?" She asked.

Neville stared at her for a moment, before letting out an exasperated sigh, "You know I will." He told her.

Luna smiled and, finally, Neville managed to get Lysander to burp and he placed him back in his crib.

Luna and Neville both walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen, "Also, Neville, I'll try to make arrangements with my father so I won't have to stay here long, and I'll come over every day before you leave for Hogwarts to watch the boys, and leave after they go to bed." she explained as they descended the stairs.

Neville gave her a curious look, "No, you're staying here."

She shook her head, "I couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense." he told her. "You're staying here and you're going to stay in my room. I'll just take my old bed out of my other bedroom I use for storage and set it up in the living room. You're staying, Lune. It's no problem."

She gave him a skeptic look before finally nodding her head in agreement, "But at least let me sleep in the living room. You must keep your room."

He sighed. He had a feeling it would be pointless to argue about this any further; she was going to win no matter what. So, he gave her a nod and they continued down towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Luna held Lorcan and Lysander in both her arms, while trying to keep her baby bag strap on her shoulder without it sliding down and colliding with Lorcan. She walked down the slightly cool hallway of St. Mungo's, her eyes gazing at all the men walking around with large to-go cups of steaming drinks, Luna assumed was coffee, and the healers sitting at desks trying to look busy with their paperwork.<p>

Luna finally came to a stop at a door with a sign across it that said "_Potter_" and she quickly realized she had no way of opening it.

She couldn't simply bang on the door with her foot like she did the night before at Neville's home; the new born could be asleep and so could Ginny. She didn't want to wake either of them.

She looked around and saw a man, looked to be in his early thirties, standing closest to her and he looked positively ecstatic, but quite tired.

"Excuse me," She called to him. It took him a moment to register someone who wasn't a healer was talking to him, and he finally looked over at her, slightly confused.

"You see, I came here to visit my good friends and their new baby but sadly I can't seem to open the door, for my arms are preoccupied with my own children. I'd knock on the door with my foot but I don't want to risk waking up their new baby or my friend. Giving birth makes the mother quite tired, you see, so I don't want to risk it. Could you possibly open the door for me, please?" She asked.

The guy seemed to be staring at her blankly, but then finally registered that she was asking him to open the door. He quickly leaned over a turned the handle, pushing the door open. Luna gave him a smile, "Thank you." She said happily, quickly walking into the room, and closing the door with her foot.

The room was bright, mostly because of the curtains were wide open and letting in the afternoon sun. Luna saw Harry, his back facing her, holding James over a small, rolling crib the hospital used to keep new born infants in during their stay.

Ginny was lying half awake in her bed, tiredly tracing her fingers across a design in the blanket.

Lysander swatted at Lorcan's hand and the twins began giggling, causing Harry and Ginny to look up at her.

Ginny quickly found herself waking up and she sat a little straighter in her bed, smiling and waving for Luna to come closer.

Harry placed James on the floor and offered to take one of the boys. Luna handed him Lorcan, and took a seat on Ginny's bed next to her legs. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, "Oh, perfect. I just pushed out a baby not even fourteen hours ago."

Luna giggled and craned her neck to get a better view of the baby on the other side of the bed. Harry walked over and pushed the rolling crib next to the bed, and Ginny reached in and gently pulled out the small bundle, which was squirming and red in the face with a full head of brown hair.

"Meet Albus Severus Potter, Luna." Ginny said happily, cradling Albus. Luna leaned over, smiling before taking Lysander's arm and waving his small hand at Albus, "Say hello, Ly." She told him happily.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, at least little Al's birth wasn't as painful as James'. Glad I knew what to expect."

Luna smiled, reaching her hand over and stroking his small hand.

"So, when are you gonna have your next baby?" Harry asked, making silly faces to entertain Lorcan.

Luna's smile dropped and she sighed.

Ginny caught on and quickly looked at her husband, "Actually, I forgot to tell you Harry. Rolf's unable to have children."

Harry quickly looked remorseful but before he could apologize to Luna, she stepped in, "Actually, we separated last night." She told them.

Ginny looked at her shocked, as did Harry. Luna shook her head, "It's quite alright. Neville has let me and the boys stay with him for the time being, so everything should be fine." she explained, deciding to leave out the part about the press dirtying her name.

"Wait," Ginny said, scrunching her eyebrows together as she thought. "If you're living with Neville, does that mean-"

"No." Luna interrupted her. "I went to his house after the separation because I thought he'd like his children living with him. Him inviting me to stay wasn't part of the idea but I thought it would be easier then trying to find room at my father's and leaving Neville with the twins during the night." she explained.

Ginny gave her a skeptical look before Harry stepped in. "You know, Gin's filled me in on this whole curse thing." He told Luna. Luna gave him one of her signature dreamy looks and he continued. "She told me about how you're trying to break it. I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, I have some authority at the Ministry so I can get you certain stuff for potions and whatnot."

Luna gave him a sweet smile, "It means a lot that you're willing to get me things for this curse, but there is only one thing I need and I don't think I can get help from you for it. But," She paused and bit her lip. She felt quite bad about asking this after they just had Albus.

"But?" Ginny pressed on. Luna sighed, "It would mean quite a lot if you and Harry would watch the twins overnight in a few weeks."

Ginny's eyes widened, "You can't leave them overnight, Lune."

Luna nodded, "It's for the curse, Ginny. I could never leave them if I wasn't positively sure it was for the right thing."

Ginny gave her a look, "Did you figure out how to break it?" She asked. Luna shrugged, "Possibly. We were thinking of asking Ron and Hermione to watch them since you just have Albus but I'm not sure how Hermione would act once the boys begin acting sickly, since they don't know about the curse. Although, you can always say no. I understand if you can't,"

"Nonsense!" Ginny interrupted. Harry gave Ginny a shocked expression and Ginny stared at him pointedly, "We'll happily take the boys."

"Ginny," Harry said. He quickly looked at Luna, "I'm sorry Luna, but Ginny isn't thinking straight. Ron and Hermione would happily baby-sit though."

"I am too thinking straight!" Ginny shot back. "Lorcan and Lysander are quite good for us, and you know it Harry. Plus, mum said she'd happily come stay for a few days if we feel overwhelmed. We'll just send for her once Lorcan and Lysander stay the night so she can help." she argued. She turned to look at Luna, a smile on her face, "Like I said, we'll happily take them."

Luna looked skeptically at Harry and back at Ginny, "I don't want you to if you both don't agree."

Ginny gave Harry a pointed look and Harry sighed, "I won't win the battle otherwise, so I guess their really isn't any fighting it now. Of course, Luna. We'll watch them."

Luna smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

Ginny nodded, "Wanna trade?" She asked, nodding at Lysander and Albus. Luna quickly nodded happily, sitting Lysander next to Ginny on the bed and gently taking over the small bundle.

Ginny pulled Lysander into her lap, and he started giggling. Ginny smiled at Luna, "I wonder how these to will act when they have a little sister or brother."

Luna raised her eyebrow at Ginny, "I won't be having any more children."

Ginny laughed, "Lune, you love these kids. I can't picture you not having more. Same with me. You can't tell me you aren't going to grace Neville with the up's and down's of a woman while she's pregnant."

Luna gave Ginny a look, "Why Neville?" She asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged, playing dumb. "Or, you know, any man. But, it doesn't even matter who, you can't really mean you never want to have another baby." She said, nodding towards Albus in Luna's arms. "Aren't you going to miss this?" she asked.

Luna looked down at Albus and her arms. He stared up at her with bright blue eyes, something all new born babies shared before their real eye color set in. His face looked so curious and his eyes explored every inch of Luna's face as she studied his. She bit her lip and shrugged, "If what I'm going to do won't work than I don't think I ever will have another child, no matter how much I wish to."

"But if it does…?" Ginny asked, smiling. Luna rolled her eyes, "Then perhaps, if I married and the curse was gone, I probably will."

Ginny smiled, giving Lysander a tight hug. "I'm glad you said that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So sorry for the late update! I've been lazy. **

**thank you CharmedPrincessRach for adding this story to your alerts! **

**and thank you Eternal Texan 8D, Firewordsparkler, and BlueAlseides for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I hope you guys stay put for the next one! only aboutt...hmm..three more(?) until this is over! so excited to see how this ends :) see ya guys! Don't forget to tel me what you think! **


	15. Romania

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Romania<strong>

Luna sat on the edge of the her bed set up in the corner of Neville's living room, the only light coming from the lamp on the other side of the room and the glowing light emanating from her wand.

Her legs were brought up close to herself and she hugged them, resting her head on her knees, as she held her wand out and a glowing white hare floated in front of her.

She heard footsteps descending the staircase but didn't need to look to know it was Neville; after all they were the only two people in the house who could walk. She heard his footsteps walking towards her and he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"The boys are asleep." He told her after a moment. Luna nodded, her eyes focused on her Patronus. Neville gave her a sympathetic look and sighed. It had been two weeks since her divorce was finalized and that morning was the morning it had a story in the Daily Prophet. Thankfully, none of it made it on the front page. Neville just happened to spot it that morning at Hogwarts on the ninth page in, in a small article. It just briefly explained they separated on a mutual agreement (Neville was surprised Rolf was quoted saying that) but they did include on the very last part of the article that Luna had changed the name of the father on her children's birth certificates (But no name was given).

Neville thought since it was such a small article that no one would see it and he believed so did Luna, but at this moment he actually thought she believed her name was going to be dragged through mud and back.

"Luna, do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Luna shrugged, "The boys are asleep. What's to talk about?" she asked curiously. Neville raised an eyebrow, "The-The article. Didn't you see it?" he asked. Luna nodded, "I thought it was well written."

"You're not upset about it?" he asked. Luna shook her head, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Besides, it was quite small and you can't notice it unless you're looking for it."

Neville still stared at Luna curiously, "Than, why do you look so upset?" he asked.

Luna kept her eyes on her Patronus before the hare quickly began leaping and bouncing in the air, running around herself and Neville. "We leave for Romania tomorrow." she mumbled, her eyes closing and the hare disappearing before Neville's eyes.

He reached for her hand and held it tightly, stroking it with his thumb. "I know you can do this, Luna. You're a brilliant witch."

She looked up at him and her eyes glazed over in thought, "Not really. There are plenty of much better witches out there." Neville shook his head, "No. You're one of the best. You know what to do, you only need the wand. You've got this." he said encouragingly.

Luna looked up at him, their eyes meeting and Neville felt his stomach flip. He bit his lip and nervously stared down at his lap. Luna reached up and touched his cheek, and chuckled. "You need a shave, Neville." he blinked and looked up at her, before noticing he had a small amount of stubble on his face.

He nodded, again, looking away from her. Luna took her hand back, "Thank you for your kind words." she said to him sweetly, pushing herself up and back towards the head of the bed. Neville looked back at her, his heart racing and his palms sweating.

Luna stared at him curiously, before finally registering what might have been going through his mind. "I love you, Neville." She told him honestly, staring him in the eye.

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" He asked her. She shrugged, "there is a possibility I might die tomorrow."

"Luna-" he started but she quickly cut him off. "Please promise me you'll move on if I do." She told him. He gave her a sad look, "I could never move on. Not only would I loose you, I'd loose my only children."

"You can always have more, just not with me." She told him matter-of-factly. He scooted up closer to the head of the bed until he was sitting directly next to her. "I don't want to have more with anyone else. I want you to be the only one, Luna."

She shook her head, "But I might not be."

He shook his head, "Than I'll never move on. I'll never be able to love another person, or have another child. I couldn't do that without you and the boys."

She gave him a smile, "If only I hadn't have been so foolish so long ago. Than maybe I'd have a chance to be with you for real, instead of just that one night."

Neville stared at her, examining every inch of her face. He slowly leaned in and hesitated just right as their lips were about to touch. His eyes were glued to her lips while she watched him. Luna parted her lips to say something but the words slipped from her, leaving her mouth slightly agape and trembling somewhat.

Neville finally found it in him to close the space and they were engulfed with each other. Their hearts raced at the same pace as the other, and Neville could feel it through his shirt as their bodies pressed together. Their lips moved together in sync and they both shared the same amount of nervousness and excitement as they continued moving forward.

* * *

><p>Luna rolled over in the bed, tangled within the sheets, surprised to feel Neville's warm body lying next to her. She smiled up at his sleeping frame and glanced around the living room for the clock. It appeared to be almost seven in the morning and she figured the boys would be waking up soon. She managed to untangle herself without disturbing Neville and walked towards her trunk for clothes for that day.<p>

She chose a light pink sweater and blue jeans before grabbing two bottles from the fridge and heading upstairs to check on the twins. They were both awake, standing in their cribs and staring at each other, their eyes never leaving each other.

Luna stared at her sons curiously before they both looked at her simultaneously. She tilted her head before walking towards Lorcan and pulling him out of the crib. She checked his diaper before beginning to feed him his bottle. She noticed Lorcan's eyes darting back and forth from his bottle, herself and Lysander, all while Lysander watched them.

She looked at Lysander curiously, "Do you know?" She whispered to him. She always believed babies held some type of intelligence that their parents couldn't really grasp, but she had no idea if they were able to communicate with each other just by a look. Perhaps it was a twin thing.

Lysander simply looked at Luna and began tugging at his bottom lip, his sign for saying he was hungry.

Luna looked down at Lorcan and his eyes were now glued on his bottle. She smiled, "You two are quite smart for your age."

"Because they have such a brilliant mother." Neville said from the doorway. Luna looked over at him and smiled. He walked up and took Lysander, beginning to feed him his bottle. "I think you must have meant they have a brilliant father." she corrected. Neville shook his head, "I don't think I did."

"Nonsense. You must be brilliant to be a teacher at Hogwarts." she told him seriously. Neville laughed and shook his head, deciding not to argue with her about it.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked her seriously. Luna nodded, placing Lorcan's bottle on the nightstand and placing him on her shoulder to burp. "I just hope nothing goes wrong." Neville shook his head, "Nothing will. I have complete and utter faith in you, Lune."

She grinned and glanced out the window at the bright sky. She didn't admit it, but her insides were in a pit of nervousness.

* * *

><p>After dressing the boys and packing overnight bags, Luna and Neville prolonged their departure for as long as possible. Luna made the family breakfast and lunch, while Neville took Lysander and Lorcan on a tour of his garden in the backyard.<p>

Finally, once it became early evening, they apparated to Harry and Ginny's and hesitantly left the twins with them and Mrs. Weasley, giving both of the boys plenty of hugs and kisses goodbye.

As of now, Luna was supporting herself on a stone wall in the Ministry of Romanian Witches and Wizards, trying to get a hold of herself after the long trip from the Portkey. Neville was trying his best to communicate with the Wizard standing guard by the Portkey, before Luna waved him over.

"It's no use, Nev. He can't understand us and this room is charmed so we can't used magic unless we work for this Ministry." she explained.

He sighed, "Then how will we find the graveyard?" He asked her, heaving his backpack higher onto his shoulder. Luna took hold of his hand and led him out of the room and into the busy Ministry main entrance.

She pulled him outside and closed her eyes, apparating both of them to a dark, dreary landscape, surrounded by trees, stone plaques, and tall iron gates.

Neville looked around and gulped nervously, "Well, looks like we're here." He mumbled, as an ominous fog rolled in around their feet. Luna stared up at the cloudy sky, "It looks like rain, Neville. We'll have to work fast." she told him. He nodded and they both pulled out their wands. "Lumos!" They said in unison, before taking off in different directions to find the right grave.

Neville tried his best not to walk over any of the places where a body could be under his feet, for respect for them, while Luna didn't care, as she was running from tombstone to tombstone. She scanned each quickly and moving on just as fast.

Neville heard something crack behind him and he spun around, holding out his wand. He sighed, knowing nothing was there. He wouldn't admit it to Luna, but graveyards always scared him. He noticed a plot standing alone in the distance and ran to it. He studied the moss covered stone angel standing tall behind the grave, with the deceased person's name and date engraved on the plot.

_In loving memory of Genevieve Renee Absure. December 1__st__ 1759 - January 30__th __1824. A wife and mother._

"Luna!" Neville shouted loudly over his shoulder, brushing back some of the moss and dust. Luna came running towards him, falling on her knees next to him as she read the tombstone. She shrugged off her backpack and pulled out the tattered spell book while Neville began muttering the spell to remove the dirt covering the coffin.

Luna backed away slightly as the dirt in front of her knees vanished and a large hole appeared in front of herself and Neville.

She flipped through the pages until she got to the center of the book, pulling out a folded piece of parchment she tucked in there for safe keeping. She unfolded it, handing the tattered book to Neville. She studied the words on the parchment, written in rushed cursive writing, written out like a poem.

She refolded it and clutched it in her hand before she slid down the hole and on top of the coffin.

"Do you need me to come down there?" He asked her. Luna shook her head, pointing her lit wand at the coffin to find the crease. "Cover your mouth and nose with something, Neville. This is supposed to smell foul." She warned, pulling the sleeve of her shirt down until she could grab the ends with her hand and held it up to her face. She tucked her lit wand behind her ear and reached towards the side of the coffin, getting a firm grip.

After four of five yanks, she was flung to the side and collided with the dirt wall as the lid flew open.

"Ah! L-Luna!" Neville gagged, coughing as the smell of a decayed corpse flew up and into the air. "L-Luna, are you a-alright?" He asked, closing his eyes as they got teary and continuing to cough.

Luna coughed as well, brushing the dirt off her hair and shoulders. Her wand had fallen out of her ear and down the crease between the coffin and dirt. She slowly reached down with her free hand, trying to get a feel for it, while her eyes stared into the coffin.

Once she grabbed her wand she held it out in front of her as she balanced herself on top of the coffin, peering inside. Lying before her was the skeleton of her ancestor, wearing purple and pink robes with massive amounts of dust lying around her. "Did you know the dust under your bed is dead skin particles, Neville?" Luna asked looking up at him. He gave her a curious look and she pointed her wand towards the coffin again, "There is a lot of a dust in there. It's her skin."

Neville made a gagging sound and he looked away, "Please, Luna, just grab the wand and let's leave!" he pleaded.

She shrugged and slowly bent down until she was kneeling on the coffin, looking for her hands. From where the lid was cut off from the rest of the coffin, Luna figured Genevieve's hands and wand was just under the lid Luna was kneeling on. She squeezed her sleeve covered hand tighter on her face and leaned her body forward until her head was in the coffin and she could peek inside. She took her wand and lit up the inside. She gasped at all the bugs crawling around and scurrying away from the light. She could only assume the coffin began to decay after two hundred years underground and bugs burrowed inside.

She turned her head to look at Genevieve's skeleton and saw her bones of hands lying on what use to be her stomach, wrapped around an old wooden wand.

Luna pushed herself back up and held her breath, using her hand she was using to cover her mouth to reach under the lid and grab the wand.

"Do you have it Luna?" Neville asked from above, staring up at the sky, "I think I just heard thunder."

Luna bit her lip, trying harder to grasp the wand. "Almost, Neville. One moment." She called up to him, reaching her arm farther under the coffin lid, trying to pull off Genevieve's skeletal arm in hopes of loosening her grip on the wand.

Luna tried her best to keep a hold of her parchment as she pulled off the skeletal arm, and reached back up to grab the wand.

After several failed attempts at trying to pull the wand from her grasp, she was finally able to yank it free. As soon as she pulled the wand from under the coffin lid, she was flung back and hit the dirt wall again, only this time the dirt gave in and a pile collapsed on top of her.

"Luna!" Neville screamed, running to the other side of the hole where the dirt had caved in. Luna pushed herself up and coughed, "I'm fine, Neville." She said, rubbing her eyes free of the dirt. As soon as she looked up, a black figure floated before her, hovering over her ancestor's open coffin lid. The figure appeared to be wearing a dress and had long hair that floated around her.

Luna stared at her curiously, "Neville, do you see that?" She asked.

Neville looked around, but saw nothing but the skeleton. "No, Luna, please! Take my hand, let's go." He begged, reaching his hand down into the hole. Luna ignored him, and stared at the figure more closely. She pushed her legs out of the dirt and stepped closer.

She stared curiously at the faceless figure, wondering who she was. In all her years at Hogwarts, whenever she saw a ghost they were a cloud-like white color and you could see their faces and clothes. They weren't some scary, dark figure with not even an outline of their facial structure.

The figure slowly extended her arm and placed it on Luna's shoulder. Her body quickly turned cold and she collapsed against the coffin.

* * *

><p>Luna opened her eyes, revealing to herself that she was in a brightly lit room. Their were large windows on each wall and the sun was beaming in so strongly, Luna had to shield her eyes from the brightness.<p>

She glanced around the room and noticed she was in a home decorated almost Victorian like. She heard a scream from the second floor and saw a girl wearing a long black dress with a white apron and bonnet run down the stairs and into another room, with a panicked expression on her face.

Luna followed her and saw the girl was running to the kitchen to get a hold of a house elf. "Send word to Master Lovegood and his wife, the young mister Lovegood's heart rate has slowed down. He is gravely ill."

The elderly elf nodded and gently put down the plate he were cleaning. "Hurry, you bloody elf!" She screamed, kicking the elf with her boot. Luna winced and called at her, "Don't be so cruel to that elf!" She said sternly.

The girl didn't appear to notice Luna's call and quickly hurried past her, and back up the stairs. Luna watched her go and then turned back to the house elf as he quickly apparated out of sight. Luna turned her attention back to the girl and ran upstairs and in the direction of the girl. She walked into the room and it quickly became apparent to Luna that she wasn't in the right era.

A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, only it had four branches that held candles and the room was decorated with wallpaper instead of paint.

The woman, Luna only assumed was a maid, was bending over an old looking crib covered in lace. Luna walked over the crib and peered inside, then quickly stepping back, wishing she hadn't.

The small infant laying in the crib reminded her too much of what Lorcan and Lysander looked like the first month they were with her; shriveled to the bone and horribly sickly, only this baby was much worse.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" someone asked Luna. She turned around and saw an old woman standing in the corner of the room, her long gray hair falling aimlessly down her shoulders.

"How much longer does he have?" She asked her. The woman glanced behind Luna, "An hour. Perhaps half." she answered. "How did the maid not notice?" Luna asked. The woman shrugged, "She wasn't aware of the curse. She thought this child was simply colic-y. She didn't notice the significant weight loss, though. She was too busy fooling around in the broom cupboard with the butler. It doesn't matter, though. He's going to die. He _will_ die, and so will his next brother and sister. It won't be until his brothers after them will his parents realize they must stay." she explained.

Luna gave the woman a curious look and then nodded, "You're Genevieve Absure."

The woman nodded.

"Why am I here?" Luna asked her. "Am I dead?" She asked. The woman nodded, "Close, but not quite."

Luna gave her a curious look, "How is it not quite? Either I am dead or not."

The woman shook her head and walked out of the room, causing Luna to follow her. "Can I have an answer?" She asked. Genevieve shrugged, "I've been waiting for someone to go so far as to break this curse."

"If you've been waiting for it to be broken why did you create it?" She asked. Genevieve turned to look at her, "Pure revenge for the man who didn't love my daughter. It wasn't until I was dying did I realize how extended my curse was. I was gravely sorry for it, but by the time I could get around to telling someone everything my sickness had spread towards my throat and I could barely speak." she explained.

Luna gave her a curious look, "You were the dark figure, weren't you?"

She nodded, "I've been trying to help as much as possible. I'm not a ghost so I can't return to Earth, but I can certainly try. I used a great deal of my energy trying to get that boy of yours to figure out he was the father." She explained. "You appeared to Neville?" Luna asked, shocked. Genevieve nodded, "I think I scared the boy, though. Hopefully he understood. Sad thing though, I think I appeared at the wrong time for your mother."

Luna's eyes widened, "My mother?" she asked. Genevieve nodded, "When she was pouring that potion. I was trying to warn her she was doing the wrong thing, but she wouldn't listen. Kept mixing them. I was so upset for you and your father." she explained sadly.

Luna took in a breath and bit her lip, "But why am I here if I am not dead?" She asked.

Genevieve looked up and down the hall, behind her back and looked at Luna up and down. "To congratulate you."

Luna raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look, "Congratulations?" she asked. Genevieve nodded, "Tons of your ancestors have tried and failed at this horribly complex curse and all have died trying to break it. You, on the other hand, have figured out everything, placed together pieces and realized you needed my wand to break it. You are the only witch to come this far. I am proud of you and very proud to say a small portion of my blood runs through your veins." she explained.

Luna gave her a small smile, "Well, thank you, but I'm sure Neville is worried about me. I need to get back. That is, if I am not dead."

Genevieve shrugged, "You need to break this curse first, don't you?" She asked, pulling her wand out from the breast pocket of her robes. Luna's eyes widened and she realized she didn't have the wand with her. She began searching her person for that piece of parchment.

She glanced back up at Genevieve and saw she also had her parchment and was holding it out for her. Luna took them from her and held the wand in her right hand and the parchment in the other.

She cleared her throat, held the wand high above her head, and spoke.

"_In Lovegoods constituerunt in score_

_In Absure cognatione peperit_

_Effundatur sanguis innoxius in area amplius_

_Et infantes funera non." _

A bright blue light spread out from her wand and spread across the room, causing Luna to squint her eyes at the brightness. A large gush of wind blew in Luna's face, flying her hair back and blowing some type of dust in her face.

When the wind stopped and the blue light died down, Luna sighed happily, "That's quite a mouth full." She stated. Genevieve smiled, "Well, I must be off now. You must be too."

"But how do I leave?"

Genevieve gave her a curious look, "You just do, I suppose. I don't quite know how it works for the living. Just wait a bit. I'm sure you'll come to in no time."

Luna nodded, hugging herself and staring around the dreary hallway, "Thank you." she told her, but by the time she realized it, Genevieve was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**two chapters left!**

**Thank you _The Sixth Sense_ for adding this story to your alarts! **

**Thank you _tree woods _for adding this story to your favorites!**

**and thank you _firewordssparkler_ and _Enternal Texan 8D_ for reviewing the last chapter!**

**also, the translation of the spell is : "_The Lovegoods have settled the score; The Absure clan bore; Let no more innocent blood fall to the floor; and have the infants deaths no more_" **

**I'm not too good with coming up with spells so just pity me..lol **

**stay tune you guys! two more chapters! gosh I can't believe it! remember to tell me what you think:) bye!**


	16. St Mungo's

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: St. Mungo's<strong>

"Luna!" Neville screamed, jumping down into the hole and onto the top of the coffin. He heard something crack loudly but he didn't care, Luna had just collapsed. He knelt down in front of her and picked up her body, brushing back her hair and checking her pulse.

He rocked her back and forth, lightly tapping her cheek, "Luna, Luna, stay with me." He kept telling her. His body was beginning to shake and his heart raced, fear creeping up his spine. He clutched Luna closer to him as thunder roared overhead. He had no idea what to do; he couldn't apparate to another continent with Luna, he already had a fear of splinching himself when he'd apparate from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade. He couldn't imagine what would happen trying to apparate him and Luna to St. Mungo's all while he was so nervous he felt sick.

He continuingly kept checking Luna's pulse, his panic and fear growing stronger as her pulse weakened. He felt the rain begin to pour onto them, and he picked Luna and her wand up and tried his best to carry the two of them up the muddy ramp of dirt. He clutched Luna's body to his chest and waved his wand to shut the coffin and rebury Luna's ancestor.

He picked up her body and walked to grab their bags and heave them over his shoulder. Before he focused on his destination to St. Mungo's he checked her pulse once more, and gently opened her eyelid to check her eyes. They were rolled back behind her head and the red veins running through them had grown and almost appeared to pulse. Neville quickly shut her eye, for fear he'd be sick if he looked anymore, and focused on their destination.

With a loud crack and a heavy tugging on his stomach, he and Luna apparated to an alley way next to the entrance of St. Mungo's. It was raining in England too, and once he opened his eyes he wished he hadn't. Luna's body looked almost gray and her veins had risen to the surface and were a bluish purple and pulsing while her body shook violently.

Neville picked her up in his arms and ran towards the window and leaned in, "Let us in, it's an emergency!" He told the mannequin. It nodded and he hurryingly jumped through the window and ran towards the front desk, pushing past every other witch and wizard in his way to talk to the woman.

"Please, I need help. I think she's dying." Neville said desperately, banging his hand on the counter as he talked. The woman didn't seem too surprised at Luna's condition, but she did wave her wand absent-mindedly and three healers came rushing out from behind the doors to the right. They had a floating gurney following behind them and they took Luna from his hands and placed her on it, bringing her back through the doors.

Neville tried to follow them but one of the male healers stopped him, "Only healers passed this point, sir." he told him sternly. Neville gave him a pleading expression, "Please, I need to be with her."

The healer shook his head, "You can wait on the fifth floor, but you can't come with us. We'll send someone to get you when we're done. Can we get her and your relation to her?" he asked.

Neville nodded, "Luna Lovegood, and I'm Neville Longbottom her," He paused. "Her boyfriend."

The healer nodded and ran through the double doors, leaving Neville behind. Neville paced outside the doors, wondering if it would be a good idea to go through the doors anyway.

Neville found himself leaving the hospital entirely, returning to the muggle world and into the alley. He pictured Harry and Ginny's living room and focused there. In a moment he felt his stomach pull down and he closed his eyes tight as his body pulled and spun until he found his balance on the cool wooden floor of his friend's home.

Ginny and Harry were walking around in the living room, Harry holding both of the twins while Ginny bounced Albus in her arms. Both of the twins seemed to be asleep while Ginny was still trying to calm Al.

Neville stared at them curiously. He could have sworn he and Luna had been gone for more than three hours. How on earth were they acting like they would if they were with himself and Luna? It didn't make sense.

"They're alright?" Neville asked, wiping some of the rain water out of his eyes. Harry nodded, "Yeah, they just fell asleep a few minutes ago. We're just waiting on Al and we're gonna put them to bed."

Ginny nodded, grinning, "Was it a success? Did Luna break it? Where is she? Is she trying to surprise us or something?" She asked, excitedly. Neville shook his head vigorously, "N-No, I don't understand." he mumbled, staring down at the floor.

Harry and Ginny shared a curious look, "Then, where is she?" Harry asked. "And why are the babies fine?" Ginny asked.

Neville shook his head again, racking his brain for some type of explanation, "Luna's at St. Mungo's. She's dying."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and her body froze, Harry's reaction the exact same as his wife's. Neville nodded, looking at them both grimly. "What happened?" Ginny finally managed to ask. Neville shrugged, "She said she saw something and then she collapsed. Her pulse slowed down and when I apparated us to St. Mungo's she started shaking violently and her eyes rolled back into her head and you could see her veins, it-it wasn't comforting." He said in a shaking voice, trying to keep his balance.

They head footsteps from the stairs and Mrs. Weasley appeared, smiling. "James is all tucked in, Harry dear, I can take the twins if-" She paused when she saw Neville and smiled, "Oh hello! Are you here to pick up the twins?" She asked. She glanced around the room and caught on that something had happened.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" She asked nervously. Harry looked at Neville and Ginny, then to Mrs. Weasley. "Actually, could you possibly take the twins and put them to bed? Ginny will be leaving so I'll need to take Al."

"Leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. Ginny gave her husband a look before understanding. Harry passed the twins on to Mrs. Weasley and then took Albus from Ginny. She hugged him the best she could and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She told him. He nodded, "Be home soon."

Ginny nodded and walked over to Neville, "I'm not leaving you alone. Let's get back in case they need to see you about Luna." she told him. Neville nodded, and gave one last look to his boys. What if this was part of the curse? What if when the parent died, the baby would peacefully die in their sleep?

His whole body felt heavy and Ginny took hold of his arm, and apparated the two of them to the alley next to the entrance to St. Mungo's.

Neville yanked his arm out of Ginny's grasp and ran towards the trash can, violently vomiting and clutching his stomach. Ginny watched her friend, her heart growing in her throat and her eyes watering. She couldn't believe what was happening to two of her closest friends; one on the edge of death in St. Mungo's and the other watching the girl he love die and knowing he can't do anything about it.

Ginny walked up to him and pointed her wand at the ground, cleaning up the mess and patted Neville on the back. "Feel better?" She asked. He shook his head, still bent over and staring at the ground.

Ginny took hold of his arm again and led the two of them to the entrance. She held her hand over her eyes to stop the rain from blurring her vision and she spoke clearly to the mannequin, not worrying if a muggle heard her since the street was empty.

"We're here to visit Luna Lovegood." She said. The mannequin nodded and the two of them stepped forward into the window. They walked to the desk and Ginny took it upon herself to speak for Neville, seeing as her friend didn't appear to want to speak.

"We'd like to visit Luna Lovegood." She told the witch behind the desk. The witch looked at her boredly, "Miss Lovegood is still with the Healers. You and your friend can wait on the fifth floor until someone comes to get you." She told them. Ginny nodded and she and Neville made their way to the fifth floor.

Ginny and Neville took a seat in the waiting room on the fifth floor. After an hour, Ginny fetched herself and Neville some hot tea but Neville refused to take any. He sat slouching in his chair, his hands folded together on his lap and eyes staring forward at the doors, waiting for a Healer.

He watched three Healers walk in and call out names that were not Luna's, and watched three different people and families leave to see their loved ones. All while Neville and Ginny sat nervously, waiting for the Healer to call out Luna's name.

Ginny stared out the window and counted the stars after a while, finding it boring trying to count all the floating candles since they were always moving. Around midnight Ginny had drifted off to sleep in her chair, while Neville began pacing around in front of her, every few moments his eyes on the doors.

Neville felt sleep edging on his mind as the time rolled into two in the morning. He didn't want to sleep though. He wanted to stay awake for as long as possible until he could see Luna was alright.

Finally, at three thirty in the morning, a tired looking Healer walked through the doors and looked around the empty room before walking up to Neville and Ginny. Neville quickly shook Ginny awake and watched the Healer cautiously.

He cracked his neck before speaking to Neville, "You're the boyfriend, yes?" He asked. Neville nodded while Ginny, still half asleep, smiled.

"She's alive." The Healer told him, sighing. Neville still didn't take this as good news, "But?" he asked.

The Healer sighed again, "It was quite close. She still isn't awake but her heartbeat is finally back to normal."

"When will she wake up?" Ginny asked. The Healer shrugged, "We don't really know. She'll wake up in her own time, we presume. All the tests we've run have come back clear and she's fine, the matter is her waking up."

Neville nodded, "Can we see her?"

The healer nodded and led them down the stairs and into the Spell-Damage floor. Neville's eyes caught the doors of the ward his parents were in and Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing him back and putting his attention on the door the Healer stopped in front of. Neville opened the door and the two of them walked inside. The bed closest to the door had an older woman sleeping in it, and the bed next to hers had the curtains drawn back for privacy.

The last bed in the room was where Luna was, lying still in the bed. Neville and Ginny walked up to her, studying her face and arms in the moonlight leaking in from the windows. Ginny and Neville could see all the places from where her veins had risen to the surface, which left small lines wrapping around her arms, face and neck.

Ginny traced one along Luna's arm lightly while Neville studied her face. Her skin still looked like a pale gray color but her breathing was normal.

"You should go home, Ginny." Neville told her after a few moments. Ginny gave him a baffled look, "She's my friend too, Neville."

He shook his head, "Harry is probably waiting up for you. Go home and tell him what's happened. Check on the kids. Go to sleep. I'll stay here with Luna."

Ginny gave him a look and then hugged him. "She'll be alright, Nev." she told him quietly before walking out of the room.

Neville waved his wand and a chair appeared next to the bed. He took a seat and held Luna's hand while he rested his head on the bed, using his other arm as a pillow. Within moments, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny visited the next morning, bringing him a change of fresh clothes and a thermos of hot tea Mrs. Weasley made for him. Neville spent his day talking to Healers, asking as many questions as possible and sitting next to Luna, waiting for her to wake up. When lunch and dinner rolled around a Healer would pour a potion into Luna's mouth so she wouldn't loose meals.<p>

Neville spent another night sleeping in that chair.

The next day Neville was surprised to see, not only Ginny, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, along with all of their children and the twins.

Neville happily scooped Lorcan and Lysander into his arms and hugged them tightly; relieved they were still alive and apparently healthy. "What are all of you doing here?" Neville asked, taking a seat back down and letting Lorcan and Lysander sit up on his legs. Harry waved his wand and a few chairs appeared.

"We care about Luna too, Neville. We're here to visit." Hermione said, taking a seat and holding up a squirming baby girl with bright red hair. "Is that Rose?" He asked, smiling. Hermione nodded happily, holding up Rose so she was standing on Hermione's leg. "She's so bright for a four month old." Hermione commented, hugging Rose. Ron chuckled, "Takes after her mum."

Neville smiled. "How is she?" Ginny asked, nodding towards Luna as she rocked Albus.

Neville sighed, "I don't know. She hasn't woken up and the Healers give her potions since she can't eat."

"She could be in a coma." Hermione offered, turning towards Harry to back her up. "A lot of the time in the muggle world some people can be completely healthy but can't wake up because of something in the brain. It could take weeks or months or years for them to wake up. Sometimes they," Hermione paused. "They never wake up."

"I think a Healer would be able to tell if something was wrong with her brain and not some "_doctor_" who would cut open her head." Ron chuckled, leaning back in his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes, "They don't need to cut you up to look at your brain, Ronald. They use an X-Ray."

"A what?" Ron asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes once again, but still smiled at her husband and turned back to Neville.

He shook his head, "I can't just bring a muggle doctor here and I'm not gonna carry her body to a muggle hospital. What if they ask what happened to her? What am I going to say? I'd rather just stick it out here."

Ron chuckled, "I wouldn't trust muggle doctors either, mate." Ron whispered. Hermione stared at him pointedly. Neville shook his head quickly, "It isn't that I don't trust them, it's just the circumstances are a little difficult to explain to someone who isn't around magic."

"Are you saying you would be angry if I had taken Rose to see a muggle doctor when she had the flu a few weeks ago?" Hermione asked Ron. He shrugged. Hermione nodded, "Good, because I did and Rose has another check up with her next month."

"What?" Ron asked, baffled. Harry, Ginny and Neville all tried to hide their chuckles and the two other patients in the room shushed Ron.

Neville leaned back in his chair while Lorcan and Lysander scooted around on his lap and reached for Luna.

Ginny noticed Neville's struggle to keep them still, "Put them on the bed." she offered. Neville gave her a look, "Luna's unconscious. I can't just let the twins crawl all over her. What if something happens?"

"It's not like she has a million wires and tubes hooked up to her like at some muggle hospital." Ron said which caused Hermione to send him another pointed look. "You should really stop insulting muggle hospitals around her, you know." Harry whispered to Ron. He nodded grimly and lowered himself in his chair.

Neville looked at Luna's body before finally lifting up the twins and gently setting them next to her hips.

"They've been healthy?" He asked Ginny and Harry. They both nodded, "They've behaved perfectly since you left. Are you sure Luna didn't break it before she passed out?" Ginny asked.

Neville nodded, "I was right there. All she said was _'Do you see that'_, took a step forward and then collapsed."

"What if that was all she needed to do to break the curse?" Ron asked. All their friends turned to Ron and gave him a look, before turning back.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ron argued back, causing the patients to shush him again. He leaned down in his chair, "I mean, come on. You and her haven't been with those two for two days. They're perfectly healthy. Luna or you must have done something otherwise they'd be crying and shriveling up as we speak. Something must have happened."

"You two told them about the curse?" Neville asked. Ginny and Harry nodded, "How else were we going to explain why Luna was here?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded and looked over to check on the twins. Lysander was picking up Luna's hand and shaking it while Lorcan had crawled up and sat on top of Luna's chest and ran his figures over her lips while he did the same to his, making a kazoo sound.

"Lorcan, no." Neville said, standing up to move Lorcan down back beside his brother. Lorcan began crying loudly, his face becoming beat red.

"For the love of Merlin, can I not sleep peacefully?" The patient behind the curtain said angrily.

Neville flushed and excused himself from the room, walking into the hall to try and calm him down.

He bounced Lorcan up and down and shushed him, trying his best to calm him. "I know you miss her but you can't sit on her chest like that. She's in a very delicate situation, you just can't do that. I'm sorry, Lor, I really am. Just shush and you can go back in." Neville mumbled to him, rocking his body back and forth.

He heard a muffled cry from inside the room and moments later Hermione walked out holding Lysander. "What happened?" Neville asked, concerned. Hermione nodded towards Lorcan, "He did the same thing his brother did. I picked him up and he started crying."

Neville sighed, "Maybe we should just let them sit on her. She's apparently healthy, only unconscious. Two twenty-two pound babies shouldn't be that big of a deal."

Hermione shrugged and the two of them walked back into the room and quickly placed the twins next to Luna once again. Lorcan quickly crawled back up to his mother's chest and sat on her chest and started making the kazoo sound with his lips again, while Lysander crawled over and sat on Luna's shoulder and began playing with her hair.

"They've missed her." Ginny commented sadly, "They just want to be with her right now. They don't understand sitting on her isn't the best idea."

"They're babies, it shouldn't be too bad." Neville commented, taking a seat back in his chair.

Neville decided to bring up something on a lighter note, asking Ron how the joke shop was going and the progress of his brothers' marriages and children.

Lorcan and Lysander both noticed the fine white lines running along Luna's face and neck from where her veins had been and they both reached out to touch them.

Lysander and Lorcan had just mastered the art of giving their parents kisses and the two boys leaned down and kissed Luna on the cheek and laid down on her, Lorcan resting his head on her chest while Lysander buried his head on her pillow and in her hair.

Neville glanced at them, "Did they take a nap today?" He asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head, "They didn't want to when we tried putting them down. They've been wide awake all day."

Neville stood up and leaned over the bed, looking at Lorcan and Lysander. Their eyes were closed and they were still breathing. Neville gently took Lorcan in his hands and tried to pick him up, but he had gathered up Luna's hospital gown in his little hands and seemed to refuse to let go. Neville found this odd, and placed his down and tried to pick up Lysander. Only Lysander had gathered up fist full's of Luna's hair and refused to let go as well.

"What's wrong with them?" Neville mumbled to himself.

"Should we call a Healer?" Ginny asked, standing up.

Neville didn't appear to hear her question, and kept staring at the twins.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, standing up and looking at him with a concerned face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you see?" He asked his voice half relief filled and half happy.

"See what?" Ron asked, standing up and leaning over the edge of the bed to see the twins.

"She moved." Neville mumbled, chuckling. Harry finally stood up and placed James down on the floor while Ginny quickly ran out of the room to get a Healer.

"Luna?" Neville whispered, leaning down closer to her.

Her face twitched and a muffled groan came from her throat. Neville laughed happily, turning to look at his friends. "She's waking up!" He said excitingly.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all came round to the other side of the bed and watched Luna's face. Ginny reappeared with a Healer beside her and the group watched as Luna blinked her eyes opened and let out another groan.

Lorcan and Lysander's eyes flashed open and they sat bolt up and watched their mother.

Luna's eyes darted from Neville to her friends, to the healer and then back to Neville.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She finally asked curiously. Neville smiled happily, picking up her hand and kissed it, his eyes watering. "I thought I'd never hear your voice again!" he told her.

She gave him a curious look, "What happened?" she asked.

"You've been unconscious for days!" Ginny told her as the healer walked up to Luna and checked her pulse.

"I was?" She said surprised. Neville nodded, "You collapsed at the graveyard and you were shaking and you turned gray! It was awful." he explained. Luna stared at him and her friends curiously. "I don't remember any of that. I just remember," She paused. "I was with her, Neville. I was with Genevieve." she told him.

He stared at her shocked and then shook his head, "No, that was probably a dream, Luna."

She shook her head quickly, "No, it wasn't! She took me to the past and showed me the first baby in my family that was dying from the curse. She congratulated me for coming so far and gave me her wand and I broke the curse!" she explained happily, trying to sit up with Lorcan still sitting on her chest.

Neville gently pushed her back down, still disbelieving her story. Luna looked at Lorcan and Lysander, "Have they been here the whole time I've been here?" She asked him seriously. Neville paused for a moment and then shook his head. Luna nodded happily, "I'm telling the truth! I broke the curse and met Genevieve!"

After a few moments of thought Neville smiled at Luna and kissed her forehead, "Alright, I believe you." he told her happily. "I'm so glad you're awake." he whispered to her.

Finally, Luna sat up in the bed and hugged the boys tightly, kissing their heads and hugged her friends as well.

The Healer explained that Luna should stay there overnight just for observation and then she could leave tomorrow morning if all was well. The group of them all gathered around Luna's bed to listen to her story of meeting her ancestor while they let all the babies (Besides Albus) sit at the edge of Luna's bed and play.

"So, just like that? All that took that long?" Ron asked her. Luna shrugged, "I suppose. The last thing that happened was when I turned around and she was gone. Then I was waking up and all of you were hovering above me."

"Well, all that doesn't really matter right now. You're awake and the twins are alright and everything can get back to normal now." Ginny said happily. Luna nodded, pulling Lorcan away from the other babies and hugging him close to her, "Now all I have to do is figure out where normal will be."

"With Neville, of course." Ginny said, nodding towards Neville. He blushed and stared down at his lap while Luna looked at him curiously. "Yes, I suppose my normal is with Neville."

He looked up at her, slightly surprised, "Really?" he asked her. She nodded, "Well, you are the twins' father and I won't deny my feelings for you as long as you won't deny your feelings for me. Why shouldn't my normal be with you?" she asked him.

Neville blushed slightly and nodded, taking Luna's hand and stroking it with his thumb. "Well, actually I don't want to be your normal."

Luna, along with the rest of their friends gave him a curious look. "Why?" Ginny asked, baffled.

Neville quickly shook his head, "Luna, if you were anything close to 'normal' you wouldn't be Luna. I don't want to be something you aren't."

"Then what is it?" Luna asked. Neville thought for a moment, "I want to be your home."

"Home?" Ron asked curiously. Neville nodded, "Where ever you are, I always want you to know home is with me. The same with the boys, and I want you and the boys to be my home."

Luna smiled at him and kissed the back of his hand, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope all those dots helped with some type of suspence. hah.**

**Thank you _sailorroxy_ for adding this story to your alerts!**

**and Thank you _Enternal Texan 8D_, _Firewordsparkler,_ and _BlueAlseides_ for reviewing the last chapter! and also, thanks to the anon who messaged me on tumblr about this story :) **

**one more chapter! woooo! -happy dance- :) **

**remember to tell me what you think of this chapter! Please and thank you :)**


	17. Epilogue

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue<strong>

A cool autumn breeze swept through the London traffic and picked up the stray leaves cluttering the pavement in front of the station. It appeared like September was going to be a cool one that year, but no one seemed to have too many complaints.

Dozens of people rushed in and out of the station, holding on to their briefcases, luggage, or trolleys as they hailed a taxi or found their car. As the dozens of people rushed in and out of the station, one lone family walked calmly through the doors.

Two boys with dark brown hair pushed their laden trolleys ahead of their parents. On top of each trolley sat a cage, each clattering from the movement of their excited animal. One was a light brown owl with bright yellow eyes and the other was a small, snow white ferret.

A younger girl with wavy, light blonde hair skipped ahead of the two boys, humming a happy tune as she ruffled her sun dress and scuffed her black Mary Jane's as she pranced. Behind the three small children were the two parents. The father holding a small boy in one arm while the boy rested his head on his father's shoulder, and the mother holding her husband's free hand.

The family walked down the platforms for about ten minutes before finally reaching their destination, the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

The two boys and small girl quickly stopped in front of it, and turned towards their parents. "Go first!" the boy with a small ponytail told his parents.

Neville smiled at his son, "Ly, you can't be nervous, can you? You've gone through that wall for almost eleven years."

"But this time I'm _going_ to Hogwarts!" Lysander argued back. Lorcan nodded, "It's a lot more nerve wracking, you see. We'd feel better if you two went first."

Luna shook her head, "You two have to go first. It's all part of the experience."

Lorcan and Lysander shared a look, before Lorcan nodded. "I'll go first. I'm eldest." he said bravely. He nodded towards his sister to move and she quickly ran towards her mother and took her hand.

Lorcan tightened his grip on his trolley and ran forward, closing his eyes tightly as his trolley and himself disappeared through the wall. Lysander watched his brother go, and then looked back at his parents. Luna and Neville nodded for him to go on and he sighed.

"Do you want me to go through with you?" Luna asked him.

He flushed, "N-No!" He stuttered, tightening his grip and running through the wall as fast as possible.

Neville smiled at Luna, "Did you say that on purpose so he'd go through?" he asked. Luna gave him a blank look, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she told him, but Neville could see the smile playing on her lips.

Luna smiled down at her daughter and stepped forward, waiting on Neville. Neville bounced his youngest in his arms, trying to wake him up, "Frankie, wake up. It's your favorite part."

The small boy in his arms, Frankie, sneezed into his hands and nodded, sliding down from his father's arms and turned to face the wall. Luna gave him a sympathetic look, "I still don't understand why you wanted to come when you have the flu, love. We'll be coming back again in December."

Frankie shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I'd miss them too much, mum." he mumbled sadly. Neville smiled and took his son's hand before the four of them ran towards the wall in a line.

Lorcan and Lysander were standing there waiting on the other side, both looking slightly nervous and curious.

"Took you long enough!" Lorcan said agitated, staring around at the big crowd. Luna smirked, "You sound scared, Lor."

He shook his head quickly, "N-Not me, it was Lysander freaking out. Kept clinging to me."

Lysander gawked at his brother and huffed, "I was not! You're such a liar!" he said, shoving him. Lorcan shoved him back and Neville quickly stepped between them. "Enough, boys. We can all agree you're _both_ scared. How about you go find Al and Rose so you have company on the train?" he asked them. The boys nodded and pushed their trolleys forward trough the crowd of people.

"Why can't you sit with them, daddy?" his daughter asked, skipping along side him and Frankie. "Professors all sit at the head of the train, love. Students aren't allowed, even if they are our children." he explained. The girl looked down sadly and Neville quickly patted her shoulder, _"But,_ I'm sure if it was an emergency, you could always come get me, Alice."

Alice grinned ear to ear, "Well, we'll see. I still have another two years to go before I get to go to Hogwarts. I might not have an emergency then." she explained casually, turning her attention to the ceiling of the platform.

Neville chuckled, "What about you Frankie?" Luna asked her youngest curiously. Frankie thought for a moment, ruffling his shaggy dirty blond hair as he thought. "I don't know. I still have four years, mum. How will I know if their will be an emergency in four years?"

Neville chuckled at his son's answer and noticed Lorcan and Lysander had stopped in front of a large group. They had found the Potter/Weasley family and were conversing with all the children. Lysander was currently talking to Albus and also having a side conversation with Lily and Hugo while Lorcan was conversing with Fred and Louis.

Alice quickly ran into the crowd towards Lily and Hugo and Frankie followed her. Luna hugged Ginny and Hermione hello while Neville greeted Harry and Ron with a friendly hug as well.

"Is Al nervous at all?" Neville asked Ginny and Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes, "No thanks to James. He's been torturing him all morning, saying he'll be sorted into Slytherin. Al's certainly scared out of his wits." she explained.

"He'll snap out of it. After all, he takes after their father." Luna commented, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at the children standing behind Harry.

Behind them, Lily tugged on Lysander's ponytail. "Why isn't your hair the same as Lor's?" she asked curiously. Lysander grabbed his hair and looked towards his twin, "He wanted to cut it before school. Said he didn't want to look like a girl or something."

Lily gave him a curious look, "You don't look like a girl."

Alice nodded,wraping an arm around her little brother's shoulders, "If he looked like a girl, he'd look like me, and if he looked like me I'd wear a bag over my head."

Lily, Frankie and Hugo giggled and Lysander rolled his eyes. "Why would you wear the bag? I'd be the boy who looks like a girl. I'd have to wear the bag."

Alice opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it and pouted. Lily, Hugo and Al laughed. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hugo asked. Lysander shrugged, "Lorcan thinks we're both well suited for Gryffindor, but I want to be in Ravenclaw."

Alice shrugged, "I'd rather be in Gryffindor! Only the bravest of the brave get in there, plus dad is head of that house! He'd give us extra points because we're his kids!" She said, winking at Frankie mischievously. Albus and Lysander laughed, "I don't think he'd be able to do that. It's kind of favoritism." Albus told her. Alice flushed slightly and looked away with a huff.

Behind them, Lorcan was huddled next to Fred and Louis, all staring into a box Fred had opened in his hands. "Dad let me take samples of all next month's inventory with me. I've got it before anyone else at Hogwarts will. I'll probably be the only second year who has them too, since we can't go to Hogsmeade yet and dad said they won't be at the Hogsmeade shop until December."

Lorcan gawked at them, "What's this one do?" he asked, pointing towards something that looked like a cough drop. Fred swatted at his hand, "Don't touch it! It's like a bomb, in a way. You need to use your wand to levitate it, and then wait until someone else picks it up and _BOMB_!" Fred yelled, slamming the lid of the box shut, "The victim is covered in green sticky slim that won't come off for _three_ days, _guaranteed_." Fred grinned and Louis and Lorcan both shared looks of amazement.

"You've got to let us have some!" Louis told him, trying to open the box again. Fred shook his head, tucking the box under his arm, "Can't. The only people who can use these are Roxanne and I, and seeing as Roxy has two more years before she can join us, it'll be just me." he said happily.

Lorcan huffed and when Fred was called away by his father Louis leaned in towards Lorcan, "I'll write Uncle George as soon as we get to Hogwarts. He'll send me some, he's too nice not to."

Lorcan grinned ear to ear and the two of them continued on with the conversation. "Hey!" A girl's voice shouted from behind them. The two boys turned around and grinned when they saw Molly and her sister Lucy running towards them.

Molly gave Louis a tight hug before playfully shoving Lorcan. "Finally taking your trip to Hogwarts, are we?" She asked him smugly. Lorcan sent her a glare, "Quit down, Freckles. Just because you're a third year doesn't mean you're not the girl who cried over me pushing her in the pool at Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny's anniversary party last summer."

Molly blushed brightly and crossed her arms, "I was not crying! I was covered in water, you oaf."

"Oh, so when you're covered in water you whimper too?" Lorcan shot back hotly. Louis and Lucy laughed and pulled the two away, "Calm down. We have a whole year for you two to fight with each other." Louis chuckled.

Lorcan met back up with his siblings and listened in on the current conversation between James and the adults.

James was looking at his parents exasperated, "_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin!"

Louis groaned, "You'd think she'd be tired of snogging. They did that all summer on the beach." Lorcan chuckled.

"And I asked Teddy what he was doing," James continued, when Ginny butted in. "You interrupted them? You're _so_ like Ron!" She groaned, eyeing her brother.

James continued on with his story while Lysander and Lorcan pulled Alice and Frankie away and over towards their parents and trolleys.

Luna and Neville both gave their sons curious looks as they pulled them away from their friends. "Something the matter, boys?" Neville asked.

"We've said our hellos to our friends." Lysander started.

"Now we want to say our goodbyes to you in private." Lorcan finished. Luna smiled at them and knelt down to his knees, taking both of them in her arms and hugging them tightly. "I'll miss both of you so much. Write every week, alright?" she told them sternly.

The twins both nodded and pulled away from her. Luna brushed back Lorcan's short hair and Lysander's shaggy bangs and gave them a dreamy look, "Be sure to look for plenty of Nargles, alright? Hogwarts has plenty. Those and wrackspurts. I tucked a pair of spectrespecs into both of your trunks." She said happily.

Lorcan's cheeks tinted, "Do we have to look out for them?" he asked.

Luna gave him a shocked look, "I should say so. You don't want your brain to go fuzzy during tests do you? And you don't want Nargles stealing your things, huh?" She asked.

Lysander chuckled at his brother and they both nodded. Luna stood up and Lorcan and Lysander both gave Alice and Frankie a group hug.

"Be good to mum you two." Lorcan told them sternly. Lysander nodded, "Alice you might be oldest now, but you're no where near mum. She's in charge."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course mum's in charge. She's mum. That's why that's her name."

Frankie giggled and nodded, moving back in to hug his older brothers, "I'll miss you!" he said, sniffing. The twins both hugged him, "We know. Don't worry, in no time you'll be with us on the Hogwarts express." Lorcan told him. Lysander nodded, pulling away and looking Frankie straight in the eye, "Keep mum company, alright? It'll keep your mind off us and dad not being there."

Frankie nodded and Neville picked him and Alice up into his arms, "Exactly what the boys said. Keep mum company, be good to each other and December will be here before you know it. I'd apparate home on weekends but I don't want to leave your brothers at the school all by themselves. You two understand right?" he asked.

They both nodded and hugged Neville tightly. "We love you daddy!" Alice said happily, kissing Neville's cheek. Frankie nodded happily, covering his mouth again as he sneezed. Neville grinned and kissed both of their foreheads as he set them back down, "I love you guys too. I'll write every week, deal?" he asked. They both nodded, "Deal!"

A warning whistle blew and Lorcan and Lysander quickly hurried to pull their trunks onto the train. Lorcan grabbed his owl's cage and Lysander grabbed his ferret's cage. "By mum, bye Frankie, bye Alice! Love you! See you at Christmas!" They called over their shoulder.

Neville turned to Luna and gave her a tight hug, picking her up off the ground slightly. He kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you."

She nodded, "I'll miss you too. Good luck with your classes this year."

He chuckled, "I have Al, Rose and our twins. I'll definitely need luck." Luna giggled and kissed Neville on the lips, before giving him one last tight hug. "Alright. You have to go before the train leaves." She told him sadly. He nodded, kissing her one last time before turning around, giving Frankie and Alice one last kiss goodbye and headed towards the train.

Luna was about to pick up Frankie when she felt a tugging on her shirt. She turned around and saw Lysander looking at her nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want to go anymore! Can't I be home schooled?"

Luna laughed and hugged him, "It's alright, Lysander. You're going to be fine. Your father is there and Lorcan and Albus, along with the rest of your friends. You'll be fine."

"You promise?" he asked nervously. Luna nodded and hugged him, "Good luck, love." she whispered to him. He nodded and quickly ran back onto the train just moments before it took off.

Luna picked up Frankie in her arms and Alice joined Hugo, Roxy, Lily and Lucy in running along side the train, waving goodbye to their brothers and sisters.

Luna caught sight of the car Lorcan and Lysander were sitting in. The two of them where up against the window, along with Albus, James, Rose, Victoire and Dominique, waving goodbye.

Luna reached her arm high in the air and waved back and forth, standing on her tip-toes and continued waving until the train had turned a corner and was out of sight. They were gone, but it wasn't for long. She'd see them again by December. Ever since she had broken the curse almost eleven years before, she hadn't been away from the boys for more than two days. This would be a new adventure for her, but she had a feeling it would be a safe one. After living through the second Wizarding war and battling a deadly curse, she enjoyed the idea of a safe adventure. She had enough thrilling ones to last her lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you _Amulet Mermiad_, _Emily1799, TroyWeb,_ and _xRoguexRavenx_ for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Thank you _Emily1799, marin93, RavenclawsLeadingLady_ and _TroyWeb_ for adding this story to your alerts!**

**and thank you _Firewordsparkler, TroyWeb_ and _RavenclawsLeadingLady_ for reviewing the last chapter (and _TroyWeb_ for reviewing previous chapters.)**

**I'm sad to know this story is over. It was quite fun to write. Here's a little info on the Longbottom kids for ya (if you're curious) **

**_Lorcan Longbottom_: **He can be a tad cocky, and he loves tricks. He had a large sweet tooth and he loves Quidditch. He loves always being right. He is quite caring towards his family and friends, but has a hard way of showing it. Days prior to this day he heard his parents talking about how they were both teased at Hogwarts and how Neville worried if Lorcan and Lysander would be as well. He didn't want his parents to worry so he cut off his hair and begun spiking it, mohawk style. He didn't spike his hair in this chapter, however, because he had already packed his styling gel away. He likes to use muggle hair care products for his hair because he likes how they feel and how shiny they make his hair. His best friends are James, Louis and Fred and he's frienimes with Molly (Percy's daughter).

**_Lysander Longbottom_: **He's a tad shy around people that aren't family or part of the Potter/Weasley family. He has shoulder length hair that he ties in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He and his brother had been told before they sometimes act like Fred and George when they were young. Lysander enjoys reading and plants, and sometimes gets into spats with his twin over small things. He doesn't believe he is brave enough to be in Gryffindor and is scared of disappointing his father if he was sorted into Gryffindor, which is why he'd prefer Ravenclaw (since he feels hes more mellow like his mother and wouldn't disappoint her). His best friends are Albus, Rose and Lily (And Scorpius Malfoy after he begins at Hogwarts).

(on another note for the twins, they both found out the Dueling Club had reformed and both asked their parents to show them how to duel in their free time so the twins would be prepared for when they joined)

**_Alice Longbottom II_: **She's 9 in this, and she's quite adventurious. In fact, when she was three she climbed up the large tree in their backyard and tried to jump down it, believing she could fly without a broom. Neville had spent twenty minutes trying to pull her off of the tree branch she had been clinging to. Alice sometimes prefers to be called Ally. She loves to read books on princesses and is fascinated with Disney Princesses thanks to Hermione lending her some old books. She loves being told she looks like her mother and considers herself a mama's girl as well as a daddy's girl. One of her favorite activites is Hop Scotch and taking home stray animals. her best friends are Lily and Hugo

**_Frank "Frankie" Longbottom II_: **He is 7 in this, and rather small for his age. It said above Neville and Luna could pick him up and carry him. He's underweight for his age but tall, almost as tall as Alice. Luna's pregnancy with him wasn't planned and Neville had to add another bedroom to the first floor (giving him a good excuse to add in a screened in porch on the gruond floor for the family and his plants). He loves flying and always asks his father to take him on rides on his broom. Because Luna works from home she doesn't need to use magic for housework as much, which is why he loves going through the brick wall to the platform, because of how magical it is. He is close to his siblings and worried for weeks that his brothers would forget him when they left for Hogwarts. His best friends are Hugo and Seamus Finnigan's youngest son Henry.

**Now, someone asked me about a sequel a few chapters back. I might write one. I could write a few actually. I could write one only on Lorcan and Lysander's first year of Hogwarts, Alice's first year at Hogwarts, or Frankie's first year at Hogwarts. Or, I could write one long story with a story in each chapter about something happening to each Longbottom child (it would somewhat be like the story "Baby Longbottom" thats on this site. its really good) or I could write no sequel and end it here :) of course, if you all wanted a sequel I'd happily write it! I enjoy writing about all these children and which ever story you all think I should write I'll try my hardest! (Altho, if you pick the last choice you'd end up reading about all the Longbottom children's first experiance at Hogwarts and much, much more). **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking to this story and I can't wait to hear what you have to think! Bye!:D**


	18. The Sequel Update!

**Just a head's up all of you who wanted a sequel!**

**I have posted one, titled "The Longbottom Twins First Year" **

**Which takes place directly after this story! **

**So, if you are still interested, read and review and tell me if i should continue :) **

**Thank you all, and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
